Shattered Reflection
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: With Hiyorihime beginning her plan of revenge, Japan is thrown into fear, faced with new threats. And when Hiyorihime's menacing power endangers Kanami after kidnapping her, Hiyori must find a way to rescue the girl she loves. With help from the Akabane Sword Team, can she defeat the greatest villain Japan has ever faced? (This is a sequel for my fanfic: Sparked.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of the sequel/continuation of "Sparked" that you've all been waiting for! Thanks for all of your kind reviews, suggestions, critiques, etc...**

 **College also started for me again. RIP. Also got my wisdom teeth taken out, so RIP again. I'll try to update every week on Sundays, unless otherwise. But, hope you'll enjoy this first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toji No Miko, expect for this AU. Any resemblance in this fanfic to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is completely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The netherworld was a lonely and miserable realm. A bleak and vast expanse of nothing but infinite darkness, like a night with neither moon nor stars. Replete silence shrouded the empty world—dead, cold silence. All one could really do was wander alone endlessly—forever and ever without any knowledge of the passing of time.

The one dull grey eye Hiiragi Konoka had that was not permanently blinded, swept over the unending acres of the netherworld, surveying the lifelessness of it all. A disgruntled scowl crossed her face, as she turned to the individual walking beside her; a girl not any older than sixteen. However, the fierce pride flashing in the girl's eyes, along with the fan-shaped headpiece crowned on her head, could make one see that she was a great and powerful deity.

"While I have agreed to serve you, Hime-sama, I still don't understand why your personal army has to remain in the real world while we're taking a stroll through Hell," Konoka grumbled. "Why couldn't we just go down to Kamakura and end everything?"

Hiyorihime's lips curved into a slow cruel smile, as she replied, _**"Patience. You'll see."**_

She hugged the small baby in her grasp closer to her chest, before adding, _**"**_ _ **We will not remain here forever.**_ _ **We need only stay here for a certain amount of time."**_

"And just exactly how long is 'a certain amount of time'?" Konoka asked.

 _ **"** **Fourteen years."**_

"Fourteen years?!" Konoka half-shrieked, half-whined.

A cold edge was in Hiyorihime's voice, as she answered, _**"Don't be an idiot, Hiiragi Konoka. We are in a layer of the netherworld that moves at a faster pace. You don't have to worry about your youth—I already have a solution to that."**_

Muttering something unintelligible underneath her breath, Konoka followed the aradama princess deeper into the endless void, slightly struggling to keep up with her. They continued on like this for several more minutes—but to Konoka, they felt like hours—and as they did so, more distinct shadows started to appear. And after going a little further, the Hiiragi woman could see that they were the tall, dark form of trees and just a few feet after that, what appeared to be a tall pagoda. And then, at last, the darkened mist cleared away revealing what she recognized as an exact copy of the Onryō Shrine.

Konoka said, "This is...?"

Hiyorihime turned around, showing her fangs, as she said, _**"Home."**_

She marched quickly into the haiden without another word. Konoka trailed after her and once stepping in, was surprised to see that the interior looked completely brand-new, nothing like the dilapidated ruins she remembered. There was no doubt that Hiyorihime had used her powers to transform it somehow.

The black lacquer walls were hung with beautiful scroll paintings, many of them being pictures of crows and other winged monsters. Several decorative paper lanterns hung from the ceiling although they were not lit. And across from the entrance doors, at the very back of the hall, was a tall, ornate throne made of onyx. Despite the regal magnificence of the place, it still had the same dull dreariness as its counterpart.

Hiyorihime immediately sat on her throne, clearly showing to Konoka who out of the two of them, was in power. Seated with perfect posture with Shitsuren in her right hand, and baby Kagari curled in her left arm, Hiyorihime projected the aura of a poised, regal ruler. It was only fair to say that Konoka didn't see anything exceptionally magnificent or impressive about her.

"Just what exactly will I get out of helping you?" Konoka asked.

Hiyorihime stroked a blue fingernail along the armrest of her throne, as she said, _**"Don't tell me that you do not have the same hatred I bear towards Hiyori.**_ _ **I know the thoughts, feelings, and memories of all the three aradama princesses, including the many Tojis they have merged with in the past. And just through that, I know that revenge is not enough for you.**_ _ **"**_

Konoka raised an eyebrow, asking, "What would you know about that?"

Her skin was bloodless and her fists were clenched together. Ever since Hiyorihime summoned her from her death-like state, she knew that the aradama princess had a power that was not only different from hers but also stronger. And there was nothing Konoka hated more than feeling inferior to someone else.

 _ **"** **You and I both want the same thing. We want our mothers back."**_

"Why, you little—"

The terrible expression that formed on Hiyorihime's face made Konoka bite back the words that were on her tongue. The Hiiragi woman was smart enough to know that picking a fight with the aradama princess was not an option, and she most certainly did not want to risk one what with the loss of her dragon's eye and future sight.

 _ **"** **You, my daughter, and I all have aradama blood. You know what we are capable of together. Help me and I'll bring back Tsukuyomihime,"**_ Hiyorihime said.

The idea of being with her mother again was too tempting for Konoka. Having wept hopeless tears for years over her mother's death, it was almost too much for the Hiiragi woman to finally have the knowledge that there was a possible way of reviving her beloved relative. Without another sign of objection, Konoka bowed slightly showing acceptance and submission.

Raising her chin with pride, Hiyorihime snarled, _**"When the time comes, I'll make Hiyori pay for not accepting me as herself. With the powers of the three of us, I shall have my revenge. And then Kanami will be all mine!"**_

* * *

At the Kamakura hospital, five girls waited anxiously outside one of the hospital rooms. Behind the closed door, they could hear the sounds of beeps coming from a set of machines and some shuffling, as the hospital staff inside worked with scrutiny. Kanami never liked hospitals, ever since her mother got sick and eventually died in one. Just being inside one made her skin crawl. A building full of pain, misery, and death.

The Minoseki Toji felt a warm palm on her shoulder, as Mai's voice said, "Hiyori-chan will be fine, Kanami-chan. The doctors just need to finish some blood tests on her."

Kanami gave a weak smile in return, hoping that her friend's reassuring words were true. Several times she had come close to losing Hiyori, and Kanami couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

The wait for word on Hiyori's condition felt like an eternity to the five Tojis. However, it was abruptly halted once screams started coming from the end of the hallway, followed by powerful blasts that shook the building.

"What's going on?" Ellen exclaimed, standing up from her chair.

Her answer was given, once a beautiful figure came into view, walking with long, swift strides. Her presence filled the five Tojis with shock and then anger, as they drew their okatanas. Nene, who was perched on Kaoru's head, let out a hostile "Ne..." at the individual, who was approaching them.

"You!" Kaoru growled.

 _ **"** **Show some respect. It's 'Hime-sama',"**_ Hiyorihime snapped.

The crow that was perched on her shoulder cawed in agreement. However, the five Tojis didn't care a smidge about Hiyorihime's title or status. If anything, they just pointed their okatanas at the aradama princess more closely, her hollow empty voice making them cautious and wary. Hiyorihime frowned at their defiance before her shining blue eyes settled on Kanami. Almost all at once, the heartlessness in her expression faded away, replaced by a look that was almost compassionate and loving.

 _ **"** **You're really willing to hurt me, Kanami? The girl you dramatically confessed your love to?"**_ Hiyorihime asked, putting on a hurt expression.

Kanami shook her head and said, "You're not Hiyori-chan."

Although she was glaring at Hiyorihime, there was a slight quiver to her voice. For it was not easy to deny that the bewitching deity before her looked almost exactly like the Heijou Toji she loved.

 _ **"** **But I am. And I'd put those okatanas down if I were you. You wouldn't want to kill me in Hiyori's physical condition."**_

"Why not?" Kaoru asked, suspiciously.

It was at that moment that Hiyori stepped out of the closed room, her sickened face white as salt. Her exhausted eyes showed anguish and horror, but then anger once she saw the aradama monster.

"What are you doing here?" the Heijou Toji snarled. "Where's Kagari?"

Then in a dark tone, she growled, "Did you do something to her?"

Ever since Hiyori made an appearance, the mocking expression on Hiyorihime's face didn't fade away. In fact, it spread itself into a wider smile at the Heijou Toji's apparent fury and suffering.

Hiyorihime scoffed, with a chuckle, _**"Oh relax, darling. If there's one thing I'll never do, it's hurt my daughter."**_

"She's _my_ daughter!" Hiyori yelled.

Now was the chance that Hiyorihime had been waiting for. She crooned, _**"And what about that other one brewing inside, hm? Shall I tell them, Hiyori?"**_

Kanami stammered, "Tell us what?"

The anger of the six Tojis became worry, as they waited for the answer. Hiyori's expression of shame and terror did nothing to ease their confusion and nervousness.

Putting a hand gently on her abdomen, Hiyori responded, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all found the first chapter interesting. Feel free to send me your thoughts, reviews, etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big thank you to those who favorited and started following my new fanfic, "Shattered Reflection". Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Once, when she was still a little girl, Kanami got a severe rib injury when she was recklessly practicing her sparring skills. The pain and struggle to breathe was something the Minoseki Toji never forgot. That's how she felt now, as she tried, with extreme difficulty, to understand the words Hiyori just spoke. It wouldn't have made a difference if the Heijou Toji just spewed out gibberish. Kanami just stood stiffly in one spot, totally speechless and trying to regain the ability to breathe.

Her other four friends, wore similar looks of shock, as they stared open-mouthed at Hiyori. It just couldn't be possible! Hiyori being pregnant again was the last thing any of them had expected.

"H-Hiyoyon...you're pregnant?" Ellen gasped.

Hiyori didn't even need to answer to confirm it. The guilty look of shame on her face was enough.

Hiyorihime, on the other hand, had a snide look of satisfaction in her eyes. She knew that the horror in the five Tojis' faces was enough to make Hiyori feel stabbing emotional pain.

 _ **"** **Well, now that you've shared the happy news, I believe it's time to start talking about why I'm here,"**_ Hiyorihime said.

"What do you want, Hiyorihime?" Mai asked, with a stern look.

With a toss of her head, the aradama princess answered, _**"The only thing that matters to me: making Kanami mine!"**_

She and Kanami exchanged glances in that moment, a heavy weight of emotions passing between them. Confusion and nervousness tormented Kanami, as she tried to make sense of what Hiyorihime was trying to imply. However, what the Minoseki Toji did know was that whatever feelings the aradama princess had for her were not love, but only a single-minded obsession.

 _ **"** **We can make this easy and avoid conflict if you just hand Kanami over to me right now, along with Hiyori as well,"**_ Hiyorihime scowled, before pointing at the Heijou Toji. _**"That baby inside her is rightfully my property!"**_

Immediately, Ellen, Mai, Sayaka, and Kaoru surrounded Kanami and Hiyori, protecting them. Just that one gesture alone was enough for Hiyorihime to see, with disdain, where their loyalty lay. It wasn't difficult for any of them to know that the aradama princess was beside herself with rage at their actions. However, Hiyori did not tremble or cower in any sort of way before the monster. In fact, she pushed past her friends, taking fearless steps toward Hiyorihime.

"Lay a hand on Kanami or Kagari, and I'll skin you!" she yelled, fighting against Ellen and Sayaka, who were trying to hold her back.

Hiyorihime cackled, her eyes shining with glee, _**"Yes! That's the Hiyori I know and love! Give into your anger!"**_

Then, with a lewd smile, she purred, _**"The two of us really like it rough, don't we? However, you might want to pipe down a little. What with another strong aradama inside of you, the last thing you need is going through super-early labor."**_

If Ellen and Sayaka didn't have hold of her arms, Hiyori would've flown at Hiyorihime with fists raised. Casually examining her talon-like fingernails, Hiyorihime smiled playfully before continuing.

 _ **"** **Since you all so foolishly decided to oppose me, this is my last warning to you. I advise you to enjoy your last moments together. Because once my real work begins, so does your suffering."**_

Then, turning towards Hiyori with flaming eyes, she added, _**"Especially yours."**_

Hiyori glared back before turning away, unwilling to look at her doppelgänger anymore.

 _ **"Take good care of that baby inside you. Because I have a far better use for it than you do, Juujou Hiyori."**_

The aradama princess waited a few seconds to take in the expressions of the six Tojis—expressions of despair, anger, and fear. Her heart swelled with pride, knowing she was the cause of them. If nobody gave her the peace she deserved, then Hiyorihime would simply take away all the peace from the world. She didn't care if her name would spark terror and fear in the lives of others. In fact, she almost relished the idea of it. In her mind, anything was better than being...ignored.

Satisfied, Hiyorihime allowed herself to be engulfed in lightning before disappearing, leaving the six girls in their misery.

* * *

In the privacy of one of the empty hospital rooms, Kanami stole a glance at the girl beside her, searching for any sign of determination in her expression. However, there was nothing to be found but despair in Hiyori's burgundy eyes. Staring out of the window, the Heijou Toji wrapped her arms around herself, as though to protect the growing baby inside of her.

In her mind, Kanami couldn't help but remember the time she saw Hiyori kiss Tagitsuhime in the Onryō Shrine. Agonizing pain tugged at her heart as she continued to dwell upon it. The Minoseki Toji knew that wasn't all that Hiyori and Tagitsuhime did.

"So, you and Tagitsuhime..." Kanami began sadly, but then stopped.

Seeing the dead look on Hiyori's face, it wasn't hard for Kanami to see that her friend was permanently scarred and tormented from what had happened. It was clearly upsetting for Hiyori to relive those traumatic memories. If her mother's death caused Hiyori to feel miserable, her forced courtship with Tagitsuhime made her inconsolable.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Hiyori responded, "Tagitsuhime wanted to replace humanity with a new aradama civilization. Only natural for me to be the solution to that."

She delicately placed a hand on her tummy. The child growing inside her wasn't even born yet, and already it was in danger of being harmed.

At last, Hiyori choked out, "I don't know whether I should keep it."

"What?" Kanami gasped.

"The baby," Hiyori said. "I've already lost Kagari."

Her face scrunched up as it does when one is trying not to cry. "I don't want to lose another child. Hiyorihime would endanger the baby if it were ever born. If I keep it, I won't be giving my child its best chance."

Clasping Hiyori's hands desperately, Kanami exclaimed, "But, Hiyori-chan, if you don't keep it, you won't be giving the baby any chance at all!"

Hiyori could only look away, as she thought over Kanami's words. Aradama or not, Hiyori knew deep down that she could never kill her own child, despite Hiyorihime's threats. Kanami's usual smile, full of hope, shone on her face as she gazed into Hiyori's eyes.

"Hiyori-chan, you mustn't let fear rule your life," she said, wrapping her friend in a hug. "You're not alone in this. I'm here for you, along with everyone else. Okay?"

After a long pause, Hiyori quietly replied, "Okay."

She returned the hug without hesitation, nestling her face on the Minoseki Toji's shoulder. Heat flooded Hiyori's cheeks, as she felt the firm and protective embrace of Kanami's arms. It was pointless trying to compare them to Tagitsuhime's, which were suffocating and empty of any sort of true affection. But that was all over. Tagitsuhime couldn't hurt her now—but somebody else could. A gnawing sensation consumed Hiyori, as her fear and sadness returned.

It just wasn't fair. Hadn't she suffered enough?

Oblivious to her friend's increasing sad emotions, Kanami pulled away and said, "The only thing you have to worry about now is being with me."

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, making Kanami realize those words were not quite what she meant to say. Clearly Hiyori misinterpreted them.

Kanami stammered, "N-Not that I mean doing _that_! Don't take it the wrong way! I just meant you'll have to worry about people talking about us being together."

Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she added frantically, "I-I mean, after all, some of the Tojis already think of us as a couple. B-But, we don't have to if you don't want to!"

Kanami's rambling just made the situation all the more awkward, as the blushes on their faces darkened. In embarrassing situations, the brown-haired Toji had the tendency to not think over her words in her haste to clear the matter. Which was proven after what she said next, making things even worse.

While fiddling her fingers, Kanami blurted out without thinking, "I-I mean, unless you...want to do _that_..."

It was too late to take back her words now. Right after she said them, Kanami knew she messed up. Why was she never good at this sort of stuff?!

Hiyori, on the other hand, had to turn the other way, covering her face with her hands in case she got a nosebleed. Perhaps it was Kanami's cute hesitancy, or the fact that she actually suggested making love...but whichever one it was, Hiyori's cheeks were burning.

It was Kaoru, who just happened to be passing outside the room they were in, that made them jump. "Seriously! At least go on a friggin' date first, before you two start bangin'!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just watched Ep. 1 of Mini Toji and oh my gosh, they are so cute! Episode length was way too short though! :( Praying for a Toji No Miko Season 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Hiyori had only kissed Kanami's lips twice before. However, one of those times was when she was literally unconscious and on death's door, so that one sort of didn't count. Now that she was no longer burdened by her former aradama powers, Hiyori got to enjoy this tender moment of privacy, wrapped in Kanami's warm arms with their lips pressed together. The Minoseki Toji slightly tightened her hold on the raven-haired girl, as though she were afraid that if she let go, Hiyori might fade away.

Hiyori broke the kiss first, panting slightly, "Kanami..."

With half-lidded eyes, she tried to regain control of her breathing, her mind foggy from the passionate kiss they just shared. However, it evidently wasn't enough for Kanami, who took Hiyori's chin, guiding her lips to her own once more. The spell cast upon them refused to cease, as they delved deeper, refusing to let go of each other's addictive lips.

Kanami rested her left hand on Hiyori's tummy, whispering, "You are going to be a great mother, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori gave a short laugh as she touched foreheads with Kanami. They remained in this position for a while, until they heard a cough behind them. Turning, they were met with the sight of Maki, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"You two. Come with me," Maki ordered.

Exchanging confused glances, the two younger Tojis followed the Elite Guard through the hallways of the Kamakura hospital. At last, the suspense was too much for Kanami and she made bold to ask a single question.

"Shidou-san, where are you taking us?"

Maki said nothing but simply gestured to a closed door at the end of the hallway, where Suzuka was waiting. Kanami and Hiyori's minds began to race. The presence of both of the Elite Guards made it apparent that somebody important was waiting for them inside the room. And whomever it was, they were certainly in trouble with. Wordlessly, the two girls stepped into the room, leaving Maki and Suzuka to stand guard outside.

With the door locked behind them, Kanami and Hiyori saw that they were in a small meeting room with a window, although the blinds were shut to ensure privacy. And in the room, seated at the huge round desk, were the Origami sisters in wheelchairs, along with the presidents of the Five Traditions. In the minds of Kanami and Hiyori, it was uncommon to see all five of the presidents in the same room together.

"What's going on?" Kanami nervously asked.

Yukari simply turned on the television that was in the room. What the two Tojis were greeted with on the screen was nothing of what they expected. A news reporter was on the screen, announcing that conditions outside the Special Sword Administration Bureau were worsening. Camera shots cut to live scenes of riots of people outside the bureau, holding torches and signage on poles. But what was on the signage made Hiyori's heart drop. Pictures of herself, drawn to look like the aradama monster she once was—were being held by the rioters and burned. Despite how much noise they were making, the real message they were shouting was clear. The people of Japan wanted Hiyori's head. After a few seconds of this, Yukari switched off the television.

A strained look was on her face, as Yukari said, "Despite Tagitsuhime and Hiiragi Konoka being the masterminds behind it all, I'm afraid, Juujou, that it does nothing to cover up the fact that you have committed several crimes, including homicide."

Hiyori could only look away with guilt. She didn't blame the rioters at all. The awful deeds she did were unforgiveable.

Worried about her friend, Kanami desperately burst forth, "So, what will happen? Hiyori-chan won't get hurt, will she?"

Director Maniwa answered her by saying, "I have already informed the public of what really happened, however, they have made it clear that they will not be satisfied if Juujou Hiyori is merely pardoned."

"The world does not forgive so easily," President Takatsu agreed, and then a certain troubled look crossed her facial features, as though she was in deep thought.

Yukari took charge again by saying, "Therefore, Akane and I, along with the presidents of the Five Traditions have all voted and agreed on a solution."

Hiyori hoped that the lump in her throat was not visible, as she impatiently waited to hear her next words. Perhaps it was her guilt, or the horrific memory of the rioters, or the fact that Yukari could order for her head at any second that made Hiyori feel overwhelmed. Whichever one it was, she squeezed Kanami's hand, who winced at her athletic grip but said nothing.

"Juujou Hiyori, from now on, you are forbidden from ever wielding an okatana ever again," Yukari said, "and shall be dismissed from your career as a Toji."

President Gojou added, "You are free to continue your studies at the Heijou Institute, but are prohibited from engaging in any sort of swordsmanship training."

"Yukari-sama, no!" Kanami protested.

The thought of no longer partnering with Hiyori on missions made Kanami's heart break. Things wouldn't be the same without Hiyori by her side, and the Minoseki Toji knew that she would suffer from loneliness. However, Hiyori took Kanami by the shoulders with a pleading look on her face.

"Kanami, please. It's for the best," Hiyori insisted.

She turned back to the two Origami sisters before bowing. Although her eyes were stoic, Hiyori's chest ached from sadness.

"I agree to your terms, Yukari-sama and Akane-sama," she answered.

The younger Origami sister gave her a kind smile, but Yukari's expression was serious.

"Juujou," Yukari said, "should you ever fail to comply, I will have no choice but to give my final order."

* * *

Konoka paced up and down one of the Onryō Shrine's halls, her skin prickling with annoyance. Striding to one of the many mirrors that Hiyorihime loved to collect, the Hiiragi woman leaned forward staring at her reflection critically. That blue-haired freak was right; she hadn't aged a bit. Cheekbones were still nice and sharp, her one good eye still full of youth. Unfortunately, her dragon eye was still shredded to ribbons and angry-red. It was evident that it was gone for good.

' _Ten more years,'_ Konoka thought, grumpily. _'Just ten more years of having to wait in this bloody hell.'_

Behind her, the familiar sounds of hard footsteps were heard. The vain gleam disappeared from Konoka's face, once she saw in the mirror who was approaching. She turned from the looking glass with a dispassionate expression, her lips pressed together.

"I see you have returned, Hime-sama," Konoka said, as respectfully as she could. "Your journey went smoothly, I assume?"

 _ **"** **How is Kagari?"**_ Hiyorihime asked, ignoring Konoka's question.

"Oh, she's fine," Konoka sniffed, spitefully. "Little rug rat was just—"

 _ **"** **Watch it,"**_ Hiyorihime growled. _**"You may be my right-hand, but you are also my daughter's. Kagari shall become a princess like me someday."**_

"And if she doesn't want to? What if she refuses, saying that she wants her own life?" Konoka asked—not because she was concerned about the little girl, but because she was actually curious.

Hiyorihime only replied, _**"It's not her life; it's mine! Besides she and I are family, so it would only make sense for her to be destined for royalty as well."**_

She turned to a dark corner in the hallway, smiling wickedly at it. It took Konoka only a few seconds to see that there was a figure hiding in the shadows of the corner. A figure with jet-black hair and piercing orange eyes. The mysterious soul gave Hiyorihime a similar cruel grin in return. If Hiyorihime hadn't turned towards the individual, Konoka might not have noticed their observer at all.

However, Konoka couldn't help thinking over Hiyorihime's previous words. The aradama princess had acknowledged that Kagari was her family, but something made the Hiiragi woman grudgingly hate how Hiyorihime didn't include her. Not that she liked the aradama princess or having any relation to her, but a sad thought kept tugging at Konoka's heart. It had been a long time since anyone accepted her as one of their own.

The Hiiragi woman pushed her thoughts back deep into the shadows of her mind, and held her head up high. She was stronger. She didn't need anyone. After all, nobody ever needed her.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's Chapter 3. Hope it was interesting. Chapter 4 will include a flashback into Konoka's past, so keep your heads up for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, fellow fanfic readers and writers! As usual, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Twenty Three Years Ago...**

The okatana presentation ceremony had always been considered a special and momentous event at the Renpu Girls' School. The celebratory time of a simple girl becoming an official Toji, a wielder of great power. However, despite the bright banners in the school auditorium, the atmosphere in the huge room was tense and filled with nervousness. The row upon row of seated Renpu students only added to a certain green-haired girl's discomfort.

Hiiragi Konoka clutched her sweating hands together, hoping that the girls seated next to her couldn't see her shaking. In desperation, she tried searching for her older sister, Hiiragi Kagari, in the crowd. Eventually, she did spot her and the sight of the girl she looked up to made her uneasiness settle down a little. In her head, Konoka thought of all the kenjutsu strategies and moves her older sister, Kagari, had taught her. Were they enough and was she eligible to become a strong Toji like her sister? Konoka's anxiety was brought to an end once she heard a commanding voice.

"Hiiragi Konoka!"

Konoka's heart leaped once she heard her name called. So excited was she to receive her okatana that she almost tripped up the stairs to the stage. Her cheeks burned, once she heard the snickering behind her. The Renpu Girls' School president held Konoka's okatana with two hands, as the green-haired girl approached.

 _'Kaga-onee-chan! I did it!_ ' Konoka looked at her sister, who smiled in return.

"Congratulations, Hiiragi-san. You take after your sister's speed very well," the president complimented, handing Konoka the weapon she anticipated receiving for so long.

It was a beautifully-crafted, double-edged blade. Konoka noted that it looked just like her sister's the only difference being that it looked to be made of glass. The sunlight streaming through the windows shone so brightly on it that vibrant colors danced around the auditorium.

Konoka breathed with reverence, "This is...?"

"Karasuza," the president answered softly. "The crow among the stars."

"Ka...razusa..." Konoka repeated, hesitation laced in her voice.

* * *

Konoka stepped out of the school doors with a leap in her step and the weight of Karasuza upon her hip. In one of her hands was a perfectly wrapped bento made by her mother, Tsukuyomihime. Despite being an aradama princess, Tsukuyomihime had the same motherly love as any mother would. She was just a kind young woman, who believed in co-existing with humans. Konoka secretly wished in her heart that others could see that as well.

Just as the green-haired Toji approached her favorite lunch spot behind the school, she found that a crowd of girls were already there. And it appeared as though they had been waiting for her.

"Here she comes. Hiiragi Konoka, the half-aradama," a girl spitefully sniffed.

Although Konoka knew that these words were not meant to be kind, she couldn't help focusing on how the girl called her a half-aradama. The Hiiragi girl never liked people only focusing on the being she was born as. Why couldn't anyone see that she and her mother both just wanted to live among others peacefully?

"But I'm also half-human," Konoka argued.

"No point if you're not a full one," the girl said, as she admired her pink nails. "I can't believe Karasuza chose you as its wielder. You don't even deserve an okatana, let alone be a Toji!"

Her cutting words sliced through Konoka more easily than a sword, as tears poked out of the corners of her eyes. She was never good with bullies and every such situation ended up with her having to be rescued by Kagari. Konoka prayed that her sister would show up again like all the other times.

"Your father was crazy to marry Tsukuyomihime," another girl spat. "Honestly, the Origami family should have both of you aradama exorcized."

This was when Konoka snapped. Her hands clenched into little fists as she glared hard at the bullies in front of her.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" she cried. "Aradama and humans must coexist together!"

"Wow...just because they teach us that in school doesn't mean it's true, Hiiragi. Aradama can only be destroyed."

Konoka felt her rage boiling. Of course, she had heard mean remarks before in the past, but nothing as spiteful as that. The fact that nobody could see that not all aradama were bad made her resentful. Why was the world so judgmental and greedy? Messing with noro just for their own benefit and blaming the aradama for it...for what?!

The bento that was clutched in her hand fell to the grassy ground, as Konoka's hair flew in the air. The girls in front of her shrieked and clutched each other in fright, once they saw blue aradama eyes appear underneath Konoka's long green locks. Konoka's body shone with a glowing blue and her eyes sparkled with lightning, as she yelled.

 _"Shut up! You don't know anything about aradama!"_

"Oh my god! You monster!" she heard.

' _Monster?'_ Konoka's face went pale, once she realized what she was doing. Her hair fell back down and her eyes stopped glowing. She had let her rage consume her. Exactly what her mother warned her never to do. She was a failure.

While Konoka's berating thoughts reduced her to a miserable thing, the girls, on the other hand, were unsheathing their okatanas. Unforgiving looks of anger, tinted with fear, were plastered on their faces.

"Let's get this over with. We can make it look like an accident," a girl said.

"That's enough," came a stern voice.

"Y-Yukari-sama!" the girls gasped.

Konoka turned around to see the young Origami daughter behind her. And she was not alone. Right next to her was Origami Akane, Fujiwara Minato, Kagamishima Ema, Sagami Yukina, Yoshino Iroha, Fushimi Yuzuki, Niimi Sana, and her beloved older sister, Kagari. It was said that all nine of them were the strongest Tojis of Renpu. Konoka longed to become as strong as them. Maybe even become one of them and stand by their side.

"Leave my little sister alone!" Kagari snapped.

"President Takishima will be informed of this," Akane added, sternly.

"You'll be lucky if she only suspends you for a period of time," Yuzuki commented.

The bullies quickly fled the scene, not waiting to stay any longer. Konoka's cheeks blushed as she was now alone with the group of girls she admired the most.

"Are you okay, Konoka-chan?" Kagari soothed, taking her little sister in her arms.

"Yes. Thank you, Kaga-nee-chan."

The warmth and protective embrace of her older sister made Konoka close her eyes with contentment. Minato strode up to them and gave Konoka's hair a rub with a good-natured grin.

"Don't let them get to yah, Noka!" she encouraged.

"I won't, Minato-senpai," Konoka replied, with a blush.

"You have us, Konoka. All nine of us. You'll never be alone, okay?" Kagari reassured. "You're my sister. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

A wide smile spread itself across Konoka's face. She looked at each of their faces in turn, joyful to see that they were full of agreement at her sister's words. And just through that Konoka felt the accepting emanation of friendship.

"Okay! Let's do our best together!" Konoka laughed.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Looking into the mirror again, Konoka touched her face. Despite having eternal youth, that didn't save her from having a tired look in her dark-rimmed eyes. A sigh of annoyance escaped her mouth and she grudgingly shoved her hands into the pockets of her military uniform. However, she started once she felt cool metal in her right pocket and curiously pulled it out.

A frown set itself on her face, once she saw that it was her old silver pocket-watch. It stopped working years ago and she never bothered to replace the battery. The Hiiragi woman never knew why she didn't get rid of it before, but she couldn't. This pocket-watch was one of the few things she had a strong attachment to. Every ounce of Konoka told her to not open the hinged lid and just chuck the useless thing already, but her overwhelmed feelings forced her fingers to lift the clasp.

Inside the polished lid of the watch was a tiny picture frame that held the photo of a smiling purple-haired girl. Konoka's vision started to blur, once her tears began to make an appearance. Heartache, mixed with anger, surged through her as she raised her hand, intending to smash the stupid thing. Yet, something held Konoka back. Some foolish feeling in what was left of her heart prevented her...and had been preventing her ever since that fateful day. With a scream of rage, Konoka shoved the pocket-watch back into her pocket.

She couldn't...just couldn't...

"You liar," Konoka growled. "You're all liars."

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm...seems like Konoka was a different person back when she was younger. What could've possibly happened to make her the villain she is now? And who is the girl in the photo? Feel free to tell me your thoughts and opinions!**

 **FYI, Konoka's okatana, Karasuza, is Japanese for the constellation, "Corvus".**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So bad of me to be slacking off when I should be studying for my Japanese mid-terms. Lol. Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

A week had passed since Hiyorihime first appeared. The first days that went by were ones that Hiyori never forgot. During their course of time, she spent either in seclusion or trying to avoid displaying any sort of weakness in public. It was, indeed, better for her that she showed as little as possible of her face out in the open.

The moment Hiyori stepped foot out of the Kamakura hospital with Kanami, along with a troop of soldiers, she was almost trampled by the crowds of people who'd been waiting outside. The words they yelled were ugly and full of nothing but hate, calling for her immediate execution. If it weren't for the soldiers Yukari sent to protect her, Hiyori most likely would've never made it back to the Heijou Institute in one piece.

After that incident, Hiyori refused to leave her dorm room for at least two days, not wanting to even join the rest of the Heijou students in the cafeteria for meals. It wouldn't have made a difference if she did. Her presence was now considered dangerous and unneeded in society. The very few friends Hiyori had at school tried their best to support her, but even their abilities to do so were limited. No amount of pleading from Musumi Kiyoka or reasoning from Iwakura Sanae made Hiyori open the door of her room. It was eventually President Gojou that managed to coax the raven-haired beauty out.

"You can at least come downstairs to eat your meals, Hiyori-chan," President Gojou had chided softly. "As an expecting mother, you shouldn't starve yourself."

Also during the week, the Origami sisters and Director Maniwa did whatever they could to fix the physical and emotional damage Konoka left upon Japan. Of course, despite the punishment Hiyori was given by them, the commotion hardly died down enough for there to be a noticeable difference. Which ended up with Hiyori finding out that her sanctions had been extended to five years of house arrest until she reached the age of twenty—ensuring that she would never be able to wield any sort Toji or aradama powers ever again.

Hiyori knew what her future was intended to be. So long as she was in high school, she would be confined to the Heijou Institute grounds by security...then spend her remaining years of house arrest in her small Nara home, after she graduated. And then what? Hiyori was smart enough to know that Yukari would never give her an occupation in the Special Sword Administration Bureau. She had nothing to look forward to.

 _'But at least you won't be alone. You still have Kanami and the others,'_ Hiyori had reminded herself on several occasions.

She was thinking this again, as she strode through the Heijou Institute hallways towards the cafeteria. Her friends and the Akabane Sword Team had agreed to take time off during their busy weekend to come see her. Only Kaoru and Sayaka wouldn't be present, due to their Elite Guard duties.

"Ah, Hiyori-chan! Over here!" Kanami called, once Hiyori stepped into the cafeteria.

Hiyori silently wished Kanami didn't announce her presence, as the other students in the cafeteria turned to glare at her, before leaving. Evidently, none of them wished to be in the same room as her. Ignoring her schoolmates' piercing stares as they left, Hiyori made her way towards the table where her friends were at.

"Hiyoyon, why is your hair all wet?" Ellen asked.

Hiyori snorted, before shortly replying, "A group of girls poured blue paint on it."

That wasn't the only time she was ridiculed. She had found out during the past week that her fellow Heijou schoolmates intended to hold her accountable for any sort of corruption she brewed in the past. Already she had been beaten several times, along with finding derogatory words scribbled on her desk.

Noticing how awkward the situation turned into, Mai hesitantly said, "I've baked pastries and cookies for all of you."

Her attempt at trying to ease the atmosphere worked. Just a few seconds after she said those words, everyone's mouths were full of baked treats. However, Hiyori found out that Mai intended to make sure she was eating well. Because when she reached for another mint-chocolate chip cookie, the purple-haired girl's palm gently stopped hers.

"You've already eaten a whole plate of those, Hiyori-chan. That's enough. As much as I know you love mint-chocolate, please remember that you're pregnant," Mai reminded, as she set some veggie muffins in front of the Heijou Toji.

Hiyori grumbled, "I forgot how you'd force me to eat these."

"Sucks to be you," Kofuki snickered, which earned her a look that could kill.

As the Tojis enjoyed Mai's sweets, they watched the news broadcast on the cafeteria's huge television. They were the same boring reports that had been repeating for the past week. Hiyorihime, Hiiragi Konoka, more aradama... Hiyori wondered when it would ever end. At the moment, Origami Akane was being interviewed by a reporter, regarding Hiiragi Konoka's dismissal.

Kitora Mirja, who was sipping a cup of tea, said, "President Souraku has recently contacted me about the release of the prisoners Hiiragi Konoka had arrested."

Kanami's heart leaped at the memory of embracing her father and older brother again yesterday. The two of them were among the many people detained, along with Yamashiro Yui and Suzumoto Hana, due to having close ties with her. The Minoseki Toji had also found out that even the Origami sisters had a hard time convincing the guards to release Yui and Hana, as they were members of Mokusa. Kanami didn't want to think about what fate her family and friends would've met if Konoka was still in power.

Her thoughts were diverted, once her attention was caught by the television. A news reporter with greying hair was screaming into his microphone that Hiyorihime just appeared and seized the Matsumoto Castle. Immediately, everyone leaped out of their chairs and crowded around the television. Only Hiyori remained sitting upright with her face closed off.

The camera cut away from the news reporter to the Matsumoto Castle. Dark vortex-like clouds swirled above the black structure, as streaks of lightning flashed. However, what attracted everyone's attention was the terrifying figure, standing on the top roof of the castle. The Special Ritual Riot Squad were clearly trying to fight back by firing shots at the aradama princess, but some sort of forcefield surrounding the fortress repelled their attempts. Eventually, the soldiers had to flee once a bunch of Renpu Tojis, wearing S-equipment with red visors, attacked them.

"Is she crazy?" Kofuki said. "That is a museum!"

"Fukki, I didn't know you liked museums," Mihono exclaimed.

"I don't," the Renpu Toji replied, with a shrug. "But the Matsumoto Castle has a really cool gun display!" A chorus of groans was heard after she uttered those words.

Everyone's sight was still glued to the screen when the four Elite Guards barged into the cafeteria. Judging by the sweat on their foreheads and the panting of their breaths, they had been running hard for a long time. Kanami, Hiyori, and the rest of their friends turned from the television to stare at the Elite Guards, confused and waiting for an explanation.

After regaining control of her breathing, Maki said, "All of you, come with us. Origami Yukari has ordered for an emergency meeting."

* * *

 **A/N: While researching about famous castles during my recent vacation in Japan, I was originally going to use the famous Himeji Castle as Hiyorihime's new lair. But after looking at it, I decided that the color and embellishing were too light and happy to be the fortress of a villain. So, I had to choose a different one. And it was during my visit to the Nagano Prefecture that I stumbled upon the Matsumoto Castle. The black exterior and dark rooms inside were perfect for my vision of Hiyorihime's castle. Little did I know that coincidentally the Matsumoto Castle is also called "Crow Castle". Fitting for our favorite Kogarasumaru Toji, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just started snowing where I live! Going to have a fun time trying to trek my way to college tomorrow. RIP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

It was very quiet in the Special Sword Administration Bureau meeting room, once everyone had arrived with the Elite Guards. Yukari and Akane were seated at both ends of a long table that took up most of the length of the room. Director Maniwa, who was standing beside Yukari, gestured to the others.

"Please sit," she commanded them.

"Any reason why I have to be here?" Kofuki whined once she plopped herself onto a chair. "I wanna fight aradama-chan!"

"Kofuki-chan, now is not the time," Chie sighed.

Kanami glanced at everyone's faces. She was so used to seeing all of her friends with happy looks, but what with the expressions of distress on their faces, she barely recognized them. The fact that Hiyori's face looked the most miserable made Kanami's heart ache. She wished she could somehow give the girl she loved assurance and comfort, however, the Minoseki Toji knew Hiyori would never be relaxed until Hiyorihime was defeated.

"We have called you all here because of the recent threats," Yukari said. "As I'm sure you all know, Hiyorihime has just made her first public appearance to all of Japan."

"Every Toji is to be on duty from now on. I have sent several units to the city of Matsumoto already, in the hopes of seizing it and the castle back," Director Maniwa added. "While our main mission is to stop Hiyorihime, we need to also protect the civilians of Matsumoto and take them somewhere safe."

 _'No. That will never be enough,'_ Hiyori thought.

Despite being two separate beings, Hiyori's instincts told her that Hiyorihime shared a similar mindset to her own. And just from that, she knew that there would be no limits to the aradama princess's cruel resolve. Already Hiyorihime proved herself to be more calculating and resourceful than Tagitsuhime, what with showing no sign of vulnerability so far.

Director Maniwa's sharp voice called out, "Etou Kanami and Juujou Hiyori!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Kanami stammered.

The director's expression was stoic. She knew neither Kanami nor Hiyori would be happy with what she was about to tell them.

"Neither of you are participating in this warfare. You are to be protected by—"

Her words were cut off, once all of the windows burst open. A colossal wind blew through the hall, making all of Yukari and Akane's papers fly everywhere. A peal of thunder roared, as a bolt of lightning burst through the ceiling, shaking the entire bureau. And in its blinding light, Hiyorihime herself appeared.

She was stiffly seated on a royal sedan throne, carried on two ebony poles by four of her personal Toji guards. Once the former Renpu Tojis set down their burden, Hiyorihime stepped off, her heels loudly clacking against the polished floor. Her flowing blue hair floated above the hall and her paper-white fingers clutched Shitsuren, which gleamed in the light. However, she was not alone. Standing at her left and her right were two other individuals—Hiiragi Konoka and a hooded figure, who was wearing a black cloak.

At the sight of the group of villains, everyone in the room was frozen with fear. Kiyoka even let out a small shriek and clutched Mirja's arm like a vice. The others immediately drew their okatanas making Hiyorihime's guards do likewise.

 _ **"** **Not late for the party, am I?"**_ Hiyorihime asked, in a voice that was too innocent.

"Hiyorihime!" Maki growled.

"And Hiiragi Konoka?" Mai gasped.

"Impossible. Kanami killed you," Mihono said.

"Clearly she's bad at it," Konoka replied, with a whimsical snort.

Hiyori, who was just as terrified as the rest, pointed with a sneer at the cloaked figure. "Who's she?"

At her words, the anonymous person lifted her hood, revealing long black hair and striking orange eyes. Yukari raised an eyebrow, once she saw that the girl looked not any older than the other Tojis in the room. However, there was something vaguely familiar about her, but nobody could put their finger on it. The orange-eyed girl put on a pretend expression of hurt, as she spoke in a snake-like hiss.

"That's mean. Not recognizing your own daughter."

Everyone's eyes shot towards Hiyori and then back at the orange-eyed girl in shock. Back and forth, back and forth. The words they heard were just so unexpected that it took everyone's breath away. Hiyori looked at her supposed daughter with the most unemotional face she could muster.

"That's impossible," the Heijou Toji scoffed. "You're too... _old_ to be my daughter."

"And you're too _bitchy_ to be my mother," Kagari retorted.

Just looking at Kagari, standing in front of her, made Hiyori keep trying to deny what her heart was feeling. And yet, she knew she couldn't. A mother would never forget her own child. Seeing Kagari all grown-up made the Heijou Toji feel a torrent of emotions. Sadness that she didn't get to experience or even witness her child's growth. Anger at Hiyorihime taking her away in the first place. And loving pride at how beautiful her daughter looked like a mature young girl.

 _'She looks just like me,'_ Hiyori thought, almost forgetting her fear of the villainous women before her.

As for the others in the room, even they could see the similarities between Hiyori and Kagari were strikingly great—Kagari was the spitting image of her mother. Only Kofuki seemed to be the only one delighted among them. Probably due to three aradama women being in the same room. If Chie wasn't holding her arm, Kofuki would've impulsively dove at the three at them.

Kaoru turned to Hiyorihime and Konoka saying, "And what the hell about you two? It's like you've never aged!"

Hiyorihime scoffed, _**"I'm an immortal aradama princess. Do you really think time is a thing that can weaken me?"**_

"And as for me," Konoka added, with a simpering smile, "well, that's a secret."

Hiyorihime says, _**"But lucky for you all, we're not here to discuss about age. I've given you more than enough time to surrender, and my patience is wearing thin. So, either give me Kanami and Hiyori this instant or suffer the consequences."**_

Akane was the one who fearlessly stepped forward, saying in a firm tone, "You will not harm either of them, including Hiyori-san's unborn child."

"Oh? So, Mother has a new favorite, hm?" Kagari snarled, green with envy. However, she stopped once Hiyorihime shot her a look.

 _ **"** **I'll have my revenge either way. I can assure you it's guaranteed,"**_ Hiyorihime said.

She turned to Kanami, who was standing in front of Hiyori protectively. The Minoseki Toji didn't dare move an inch under Hiyorihime's heavy gaze.

 _ **"So, Kanami, why don't we start with you first? Swear your loyalty to me,"**_ Hiyorihime said, batting her blue feather-like eyelashes. _**"You promised to do anything for me, your darling Hiyori-chan."**_

The room went silent as Kanami felt the heavy pressure of making an unthinkable decision. If she agreed to Hiyorihime's terms, would the aradama princess have mercy on everyone? But what about Hiyori? The Minoseki Toji turned to the unhappy raven-haired girl. Hiyori needed her. Kanami shook her head taking a few confident steps toward the aradama princess.

"No, Hiyorihime. I want the real Hiyori-chan."

Hiyorihime rolled her eyes, exasperated. _**"I am the real Hiyori! I helped you on our aradama missions. I ate mint-chocolate ice cream with you."**_

She pointed an accusing finger, saying, _**"Hiyori may deny being me, but deep down, she and I both know we are one and the same."**_

"I'm nothing like you!" Hiyori screamed.

Taking Hiyori's hand, Kanami finally said, "My loyalty belongs to Hiyori-chan. Not to you, Hiyorihime."

A feeling of relief washed over the Origami sisters, Director Maniwa, and the rest of the Tojis, once they heard Kanami's words. Silently, one by one, the Tojis all defiantly stood in front of Kanami and Hiyori with their okatanas drawn. First, the four Elite Guards, then the Akabane Sword Team, and last of all, Ellen and Mai. Their silent and bold gesture of dissent caused sparks of blue lightning to flicker in Hiyorihime's bloodthirsty eyes.

She just offered them a chance to surrender (which in her opinion was merciful enough) and still, they refused to submit themselves to her?! The fact that they believed Hiyori was actually worth saving made Hiyorihime white as salt with fury.

Then, she appeared to have a wicked thought come into her head. Everyone knew this, due to the sly look that started to form on her face.

 _ **"You'll love me eventually, Kanami, and I'm sorry it has to come to this,"**_ Hiyorihime said, before gesturing to Kagari.

With a flick of her hand, Kagari let orange tentacles of noro snatch Kanami away from Hiyori's grasp. Kanami tried to struggle against her bonds, but it was no use. Suzuka, Sayaka, and Mirja had to keep Hiyori from running after the girl she loved.

"No! Kanami!" Hiyori screamed.

"Hiyori-chan!"

"Hiyorihime! Release Etou Kanami now!" Yukari ordered.

With pleading eyes, Hiyori fell to her knees, not caring about her pride. She turned to the one villain she still hoped would change.

"Kagari, I don't know what happened to you, but whatever lies Hiyorihime told you are not real. So, please! Put Kanami down and come back to me," she begged. "I can't lose both of you!"

"Oh, so _now_ you notice me?" Kagari said. "How disappointing that it only happens when you're on your knees."

Hopeless and drained of all determination, Hiyori turned to Hiyorihime. If this was a fight she couldn't win, then at least she could attempt to save her friends.

Hiyori said, "Just end my life already. Don't make anyone else suffer. You win."

"Juujou-san!" Mihono cried.

"No, Hiyori-chan! I need you!" Kanami screamed.

"Silence, fool!" Kagari said, wrapping Kanami's mouth with a tentacle of noro.

With a smirk on her face, Hiyorihime strode over until she was right in front of Hiyori. Maki and Suzuka tried to stop her but were only slashed down by two of the aradama princess's guards. With a look of victory gleaming in her eyes, Hiyorihime knelt down and brought a sharp fingernail to Hiyori's chin.

 _ **"I won't kill you—not yet. You still need to be alive for the good part,"**_ she said. _**"Besides, you'll come running to me on your own."**_

She stood up again, adding, _**"Now that I've got Kanami, perhaps you'll be more willing to surrender yourself and your child to me, Juujou Hiyori. I'll wait for exactly three days. You know where to find me."**_

Hiyorihime turned to her four personal guards, and said, _**"Make your own way back."**_

And without another word, Hiyorihime, Konoka, and Kagari teleported away in a flash of lightning, taking Kanami with them. Everyone in the room was pale with fear once all of the villains left; all hope was drained from their faces.

Hiyorihime's reign had officially begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Finished another chapter! Kanami has now been kidnapped—what could this mean for our favorite characters? And Kagari is now a strong young girl like her mother...hm, but it seems she prefers her mother's evil doppelganger. What will happen next? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. ;) See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally on my reading break—which also means that I've had more time to plan out this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Hiyori's breathing became ragged as her overwhelmed head became dizzy, causing everything in her sight to swoop in waves. She reached a hand to where Kanami and the three aradama women had just been a few seconds ago but eventually collapsed onto her palms. At last, the silence that hung in the meeting room was finally broken by Hiyori's strangled sobs.

This was even worse than when she was with Tagitsuhime! Back then, she was powerful and could at least resist her adversaries to an extent. End of story. However, now without any aradama powers or even an okatana, Hiyori was helpless. She could no longer protect her friends and everyone she cared for. And Kanami, the girl she loved...now in the clutches of an enemy more powerful than Tagitsuhime.

Unable to rid herself of anxiety and grief, Hiyori continued to choke on her tears. Maki raised an eyebrow, incapable of concealing her reaction at seeing the Heijou Toji show so much emotion. Only Kaoru seemed unmoved by Hiyori's display of sorrowful passion.

"Oh relax. It's just her hormones," Kaoru said. "Again."

Kiyoka, Chie, and Ellen both went to Hiyori's side in the hopes of calming her down. Yet even their consoling words had no effect on the ebony-haired girl. Mai, on the other hand, was quite vexed by Hiyori's choice of words a few moments ago. Unwaveringly, the purple-haired Toji gave Hiyori a condescending smack on the cheek—not a brutal one to leave bruises, but one to show Hiyori that what she just did was disgracefully imprudent.

"Shame on you, Hiyori-chan, for even thinking of throwing away your life, not to mention the life of your unborn child!" Mai cried. "How could you possibly think of leaving Kanami-chan alone?!"

Despite having the gentle and kind persona of an older sister, Mai never hesitated when it came to scolding others. Red with shame, Hiyori let her long hair drape over her face, hiding it.

"If that girl really was Juujou Kagari, I have reason to believe Hiyorihime has been residing in the netherworld for the past week," Yukari said. "Perhaps in a layer where time moves at a faster pace."

Director Maniwa added, "Which means her aradama powers are most likely also more developed."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was what Hiyorihime was aiming for," Maki said, pulling her braid.

Despite the recent dramatic turmoil, Yukari did not lose her head for a second, the composed leader she was. All of the eyes in the room were directed at her, once it was clear the Origami sister was about to give instructions.

"Any second we waste is a second leading closer to imminent peril," the head of the Origami family said. "Sana, you'll be in charge of directing a rescue operation to save Etou Kanami. Shidou Maki, you and the other Elite Guards are to lead the rescue."

"Understood, Yukari-sama," Maki acknowledged.

"Kohagura Ellen and Yanase Mai, you two will be presiding over the Toji units dealing with the increase of aradama," Yukari added.

Director Maniwa said, "And Kitora Mirja, you and your investigation team will be given the original task we were going to assign you to: protecting Juujou Hiyori."

Kofuki began to complain immediately. "That's _boring!_ I want to kill some aradama-chan—not care for some weeping teen mom!"

Through her tears, Hiyori glared at the grey-haired Toji. With an irked expression of her own, Yukari spoke in a monotone voice with a slight edge to it.

"I can assure you, Shichinosato Kofuki, that with the threat of Hiyorihime, you'll have plenty of encounters with aradama."

Kofuki opened her mouth again to protest, then shrunk slightly when she saw Chie's eyes boring into hers. However, it seemed Kofuki wasn't the only person opposed to the idea. Hiyori got up from her knees, her face once more determined, and full of the same vengeful rage she had possessed a year ago.

"Origami Yukari, let me also save Kanami," Hiyori said. "Just give me an okatana and—"

"Absolutely not," Yukari interrupted sternly. "Have you already forgotten your sanctions or are your emotions getting in the way of your judgement again? You will be doing no one any favors by getting hurt, or worse, killed. Understand?"

"But I—"

 _"Understand?"_

Yukari's usual emotionless eyes were now hard and unmoving. The Origami sister and the Heijou Toji were now engaged in an intense staring contest, both stubbornly refusing to back down. Nobody dared say a word at the sight of the two defiant individuals. Even though Yukari and Hiyori were not related, the way both of them stood—holding their ground with their arms crossed—made it appear as though they were almost identical. Mutual obstinacy made them alike.

It was Akane, who went up to Hiyori, putting her gentle hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders. She knew that Yukari had never been Hiyori's favorite of the two sisters, and so hoped that perhaps she might at least listen to her if she took a more tender approach.

"Hiyori-san...please?" Akane asked.

Something between a sigh of exasperation and sadness left Hiyori's mouth. Well, they were getting nowhere anyway.

"Fine," she mumbled, half-heartedly.

However, Mirja intently stared at Hiyori over the rims of her glasses. She did not like the reluctant tone in Hiyori's voice. And just by looking at the vindictive glint in Hiyori's eyes, she could tell the Heijou Toji had no intention of keeping her promise.

* * *

Half an hour later, a helicopter was positioned on a landing pad not far off from the Special Sword Administration Bureau. The wind from the rotors rushed through the hair of the four Elite Guards, as they prepared to set out towards the Matsumoto Castle. Sayaka glanced at Kaoru and was slightly surprised to see that there was no sign of her usual laziness. Nene, who was perched on the pink-haired loli's head, was just as determined as his mistress.

"Sayaka-chan!"

The white-haired girl turned to see Mai, approaching with something that she was hiding behind her back. A maternal look was on the Minoseki Toji's face.

"For the journey," Mai said, pressing a bag of cookies into Sayaka's hands.

Warmth spread through Sayaka's heart, once the Yanase heiress gave her one last parting gift—a kiss on the cheek. Suzuka, who was watching them, had to turn her head to conceal a knowing smile.

"Itomi Sayaka. Mashiko Kaoru. It's time," Maki said.

Sayaka was about to board the helicopter after Kaoru when a familiar voice called to her.

"Sayaka."

The Renpu Toji's blood ran cold at the curt woman's voice. It was direct and icy, like a bitter wind, despite the owner wanting it to sound more placid. Sayaka knew that it would be far from respectable to ignore the woman behind her. And yet ever since she became a Toji, Sayaka secretly disliked being even a second in the other's stern presence. Ever so slowly, the white-haired girl turned to face her adopted mother, President Takatsu.

The Renpu Girls' School president was a woman, well-known for her sharp tongue and piercing glare. However, the purple eyes that once struck fear in others were now uncomfortable and slightly pleading. President Takatsu hesitated, before putting her hands on Sayaka's shoulders—a gesture she hadn't done in several years.

"Sayaka, do not accept this mission," the purple-haired woman said, shortly.

Maki and Suzuka, who had poked their heads out of the helicopter inquisitively, stared as though they couldn't stare enough. It was as though the world went all topsy-turvy. President Takatsu telling a student to not take on a mission, especially one passed on by Origami Yukari, was just unheard of.

Sayaka only stood still, looking at the woman who raised her. The reason behind this was because, in her young mind, she was thinking serious and queer thoughts. The white-haired Toji found it hard to believe that President Takatsu even wanted to adopt her in the first place. Other girls her age had loving and doting mothers, yet she never really seemed to belong to the president at all. Where other girls were congratulated, Sayaka was criticized. Where other girls were hugged and kissed, Sayaka was pushed to the side. When she spoke, at last, her voice was filled with nothing but the pain and loneliness she felt for several years.

"President Takatsu," Sayaka said, in an abnormal scornful voice, "isn't this what you've always wanted me to do? Serve as a Toji for Origami Yukari-sama?"

President Takatsu was taken by surprise at Sayaka's sudden contemptuous tone. Her daughter rarely ever showed anything but respectful agreement, and hardly spoke above a whisper. And now, for the first time, Sayaka expressed resentment towards her.

"I want what's best for you," President Takatsu said, defensively. "I pushed you to serve Yukari-sama because I knew you could do it."

Sayaka still said nothing and President Takatsu knew her apology had to run far deeper. The relationship between the Renpu Toji and the purple-haired woman had always been strained, and both of them found it more tense than usual. However, President Takatsu knew she had to be the first one to speak. She had been keeping things bottled up for too long.

"Sayaka, when your father passed away...I wanted to remain strong. For you," President Takatsu confessed. "I realize my methods now were not the best, but please understand that I did everything because you're my daughter."

She didn't notice that Sayaka had clenched her fists, but Maki, Suzuka, and Kaoru did. Just remembering the painful moments of President Takatsu doing nothing but reprimand her, made the Renpu Toji's chest heave up and down.

"You made me feel like a failure," Sayaka choked. "You made me feel unloved."

President Takatsu stepped back, recoiling a little in agitation. As her daughter hardly ever voiced her feelings to her, the Renpu Girls' School president couldn't help but feel alarmed at hearing this. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time Sayaka spoke so plainly to her. The thought upset the older woman greatly. Of course, Sayaka would sometimes show disappointment, but President Takatsu didn't even imagine that her daughter felt as bad as this.

"Did _I_ make you feel like that?" President Takatsu gasped. "Do you really believe that I don't love you?"

Sayaka turned away, now sad, her voice small and quiet again. "You never said you didn't."

Pain shot through President Takatsu's body at her blunt words. A melancholy sigh escaped her mouth.

Sayaka, who remained rooted to the spot, didn't turn to face the woman who tormented her for several years. Instead, she slowly walked towards the helicopter. She spent enough time here already.

However, her steps were halted, once she felt the firm, but tender embrace of two arms around her. And afterwards—the light pressure of a forehead leaning on her left shoulder.

"President Takatsu?"

"I love you, Sayaka. Don't ever forget that," President Takatsu whispered, in a gentle voice she had never used since her husband passed away. "So, please...don't go."

Sayaka, whose eyes were brimming with tears, choked out, "I forgive you President Takatsu. However, you once wielded my okatana, Myoho Muramasa. You too understand the responsibility of carrying it."

She gently removed herself from the president's embrace and faced her. Their hands locked together.

"Throughout my whole life, you've always told me to serve Yukari-sama as a Toji. That's why you have to let me go. Not just to obey Yukari-sama, but also to save my friend!" Sayaka said. "Please, President Takatsu."

Happy as she was knowing that Sayaka forgave her, still something was missing that bothered the president enough to notice it.

"Call me Mother," President Takatsu said, almost pleadingly. "Even if I never seemed like one, please just call me it one more time."

For a few seconds, Sayaka said nothing.

"M-Mother..."

The other three Elite Guards, who remained silent the whole time, knew that now was the right moment. With a jerky motion of her hand, Maki wordlessly gestured that they should start moving. After embracing Sayaka for what she feared to be the last time, President Takatsu reluctantly let her daughter board the helicopter and watched it fly away until it was only a speck on the horizon.

"You've gotten quite sentimental, President Takatsu."

The president turned to see Kofuki, standing behind her, with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. A bored look was on the Renpu Toji's face, as she blew a bubble with the bubblegum in her mouth.

"Kofuki, you are supposed to be protecting Juujou Hiyori," President Takatsu frowned, resuming her usual commanding character.

"Relax, she's with Mirja and the others. Besides, I snuck out to see whether I could find aradama-chan."

She was surprised to see that President Takatsu did not look impressed. Before, the president would've gloated over hearing her words—the words of a strong vicious student. Now, President Takatsu gazed at Kofuki with reproachful eyes.

"Return to the post you are supposed to be in charge of, Kofuki," President Takatsu commanded. "Keeping Juujou Hiyori safe is just as important as exterminating aradama. Perhaps more so now that she is with child again."

"Geez, you _have_ turned over a new leaf," Kofuki commented, ignoring the president's order.

"Maybe," the purple-haired woman said, gazing into the darkened sky. "You may not understand it now, Kofuki, but there will be a time in your life when you have to let go of the one thing—no, _person_ that you love the most."

"Huh?" Kofuki raised an eyebrow.

With a snort, she said, "Tch. The only things I love are aradama-chan! I definitely won't let _them_ go!"

* * *

 **A/N: There. Chapter 7 completed. I never liked Yukina, but I also know that even villains have an untold backstory. Yukina being a bitch for no reason seemed unlikely to me, which is why I wrote an explanation for it.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team. Do you think Hiyori will obey Yukari's orders, or does she have something up her sleeve?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I'm on my reading break, I decided to post a chapter early for you. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"I'm home," Hiyori said, softly.

She slid open the wooden front door, letting the familiar smell of the paper walls rush over her. The Akabane Sword Team followed close behind, peering around curiously at the humble house that would function as their temporary residence.

The Hiiragi house was located in one of the most remote areas of Nara. Situated in the wooded mountains among several rice fields, the ancestral home of the Hiiragi family was amid nothing but peaceful nature. The quaint little dwelling served the Hiiragi bloodline for years and continued to hold the memories of those who lived in it. Which was why Hiyori wouldn't hear of selling it after her parents passed away. Although it meant having a lengthy debate with several land proprietors, the Heijou Toji obstinately refused to give up what she believed to be rightfully hers.

"You have a lovely house, Juujou-san," Kiyoka politely said.

"Thank you," Hiyori replied, rather stiffly. "You're free to make yourselves at home, so long as you don't do anything stu— _don't touch that!"_

Like an alarmed child getting caught stealing cookies, Mihono quickly set down the dusty framed photo of Hiiragi Kagari. Too quickly perhaps, as it toppled over onto the ground. Thankfully, because of the tatami flooring, the glass didn't shatter, but that didn't make Hiyori any less vexed. The Heijou Toji hurried over and seized the picture frame of her beloved mother, before carefully placing it back where it belonged on the butsudan.

Through gritted teeth, Hiyori said, "Do try not to touch that, please?"

"O-Okay, Juujou-san," Mihono nervously laughed, intimidated by Hiyori's hostility.

Mirja, who had gone into the kitchen, poked her head out, asking, "I've got the kettle going. Is there anyone who would like some tea?"

Receiving an assent to this, the tea tray was brought in. Everyone felt the need for a warm drink. Only Kofuki demanded a cold pudding, which she snatched from the fridge. Chie slid open the shoji doors leading outside, so as to let the fresh night air inside.

However, despite the supposedly calm atmosphere, the Akabane Sword Team huddled over their drinks, watching Hiyori surreptitiously. A pall of silent distress had fallen over the raven-haired beauty. She hadn't drunk a drop of her tea. At last, she burst out in a torrent of agitated speech.

"If I sit here any longer, I'll go mad," she cried. "I can't just stay walled up in my own house like this."

With a concerned expression, Mirja watched Hiyori pace back and forth. The older girl knew it was necessary to calm the Heijou Toji down, but with caution.

"Everyone is doing the best they can, Juujou Hiyori. However, you must remain here under Origami Yukari's orders," Mirja said.

"Oh, screw it with Origami Yukari's orders!" Hiyori said, vehemently. "I'm going to save Kanami!"

Adjusting her glasses with a sigh, Mirja asked, "Juujou Hiyori, do you even understand what you are saying?"

Hiyori retorted, "Of course I do!"

"You have no weapon, nor any way to defeat Hiyorihime whatsoever. And besides, you are under sanction and we have been strictly ordered to protect you," Mirja said.

"Since when have I cared about whatever Origami Yukari says?" Hiyori said. "Kanami fought to save me. Now I'm going to save her."

Chie protested, "But, the baby..."

"Will be destroyed with the whole world anyway if I don't do anything!" Hiyori finished.

There was a moment's silence with a dissatisfied feeling in the air. However, Hiyori's unyielding determination was made very clear. She would not be swayed in any way.

With a look of determination of her own, Mihono stood up on her feet. "If that's the case, then I'm coming with you, Juujou-san!"

"Asakura Mihono!" Mirja protested.

"Kanami is just as important a friend to me as she is to Juujou-san," Mihono said. "So, I'm going."

"If Mihono-chan is going, then so am I. It's my duty as your onee-san to protect both of you," Chie said.

Mirja was quite disturbed at this new dilemma. Mihono and Chie's agreement to Hiyori's abrupt declaration made the Ayanokouji Toji feel as though she were losing her senses.

"This is outright defiance!" she cried.

Kofuki, who quite enjoyed seeing Mirja so unusually flustered, added, "I'll join you guys too. There'll be more chance of kicking some aradama-chan butt along the way."

In a desperate attempt, Mirja turned towards the one girl she hoped still had some sense. It was a minute or two before Kiyoka was aware of the expectation. A nervous look was plastered on the timid girl's face.

"I-I don't t-think we should d-disobey orders," Kiyoka said, then in a slightly louder voice, "but, if you are all going, then I'll come to support you. You're all my friends, after all."

It must be confessed that Mirja flinched. Her resolve was weakening, and at last, she realized Hiyori could not be persuaded.

"I still view this as a bad idea, but I'll come with you all. It is still my duty to protect you," Mirja said, with a pointed look at Hiyori.

A lump rose in Hiyori's throat, seeing the Akabane Sword Team so determined to safeguard her, despite her deliberate disobedience. Although she felt appreciative of their committed allegiance, Hiyori didn't want the five girls getting into trouble for her sake. In some ways, the Tojis of the Akabane Sword Team were breaking the law too.

Hiyori said, "I am already viewed as a criminal. The Origami family, along with the presidents of the Five Traditions, have forbidden me from taking on any sort of mission whatsoever. So, should you choose to follow me…"

"...we'll basically be on our own, right?" Mihono guessed.

"Exactly," Hiyori said. "No one can know what I am doing. Any measure that I'll take to save Kanami will be without authorization. So, I won't blame you if you back out now."

The thought of having no help from any officials made everyone hesitate. No backup support, no S-Equipment, no shelters for refuge. The Akabane Sword Team and Hiyori were about to face their first real challenge.

"We won't leave you, Juujou-san. Kanami wouldn't either if she were here," Mihono said, at last.

Mirja said, "Well, that settles things. However, we can't dash to the Matsumoto Castle right away without some form of a plan."

Chie, who had thought of this before, had already been racking her brain of any ideas. She stopped short, as her eyes fell on Hiyori's empty belt, where Kogarasumaru used to be.

"There is someone who might be able to help us," Chie said. "Or at least, give us a clue on how to stop Hiyorihime."

"Who?" Hiyori asked, with suspicion in her voice.

"Aoto Youji, the scabbard craftsman. He used to be a member of Mokusa and is very dependable, which is why I'm sure we can trust him," Chie explained. "Besides, Hiyorihime has a powerful weapon, so who better to ask for ideas than him?"

Mirja sighed, "Very well. We'll start at Harajuku. Prepare to move out."

The next few minutes were spent packing for the journey. Despite Hiyori's house being plain and simple, the Hiiragi family stowed away in several hidden places many emergency supplies for unexpected disasters. A first-aid kit, flashlights, rope, pocketknives with sets of tools... And to Kofuki's surprise and interest, a collection of firearms, hidden in a spare bedroom's closet.

"Those were my father's," Hiyori explained when Kofuki looked at her questioningly. "He used to serve at the frontlines of the Special Ritual Riot Squad."

She added once she saw Kofuki's face, "No, you may not use them." However, once the Renpu Toji walked away with a grudging look, Hiyori covertly slipped a small pistol into her pocket.

Mirja, who was busy helping Chie pack some canned food, ordered, "Only take what you need!"

"Yeah, but you never know!" Kofuki called from the kitchen, as she raided the fridge of all its pudding.

It took longer than Hiyori would've liked for them to finish packing, but at last, they all got outside, carrying their loads. The rain had stopped, but the dark clouds still lurked over the moon, shrouding everything in darkness. Without a word, the Tojis set off into the unknown, towards what they all knew to be imminent danger.

In her determined mind, Hiyori internally said, _'I'm coming, Kanami!'_

* * *

Pain shot through Kanami's wrists, as she continued trying to struggle against the chains, suspending her arms above her head. Light was scarce and the dark wooden walls of the Matsumoto Castle added to the gloom, making the Minoseki Toji's misery even worse. She stopped trying to free herself, once she heard a pair of footsteps approaching. A few seconds later, Konoka's angular figure appeared in front of Kanami.

"How ironic," the Hiiragi woman chuckled. "After you escaped the Kamakura prison, I was dead set on trying to capture you again."

She clasped Kanami's chin with a victorious expression. "Now, I've got you."

"I pity you, Hiiragi Konoka," Kanami said.

"This coming from the same Toji who stabbed me to death. I don't need your pity, little girl," the older woman scoffed.

"But I do. I'm sorry that you think revenge will grant you peace."

Kanami's straightforwardness and sincerity made Konoka's blood boil. The fact that the Minoseki Toji showed no sign of fear was an indication of defiance to the Hiiragi woman. She wouldn't have it. Raising her hand, Konoka slapped Kanami across the face, earning her a cry of pain.

"Shut up!" Konoka roared. "You know nothing about me."

Wincing from the blow she just received, Kanami turned to glare at the aradama woman. However, Konoka didn't seem finished with her yet. Wordlessly, she placed a finger on Kanami's forehead, letting it glow with energy. Agonizing pain immediately shot through Kanami's head and she screamed, her cries of agony echoing through the castle.

"Stop it!" Kanami yelled, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

A faint cackle only escaped Konoka's mouth. "You deserve this as much as Juujou Hiyori does. You are the only person she loves with all of her heart."

"D-Don't hurt her..." Kanami gasped, as Konoka continued to torture her.

"Don't worry, dearie," the Hiiragi woman crooned. "By the end of this, you won't even remember a Juujou Hiyori even existed. So now, I can give both of you my pain. The pain of being alone!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, now the Akabane Sword Team and Hiyori have set out on a new adventure! What challenges possibly await them? And what about Kanami, now that she's in Hiyorihime's clutches? Stay tuned... Chapter 9 will be updated this coming Sunday! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so bad—writing fanfics when I should be studying. Lol. Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Twenty Three Years Ago...**

"Oh, do be careful!" Akane gasped, as she and her friends watched the spectacle before them.

"You can do it, Minato-senpai!" Sana cheered.

It came as no surprise to anyone when Fujiwara Minato challenged Hiiragi Konoka to a friendly duel on the weekend. The purple-haired kenjutsu enthusiast was always in need of a worthy opponent, which was why Konoka found herself sparring her senpai.

Sparks flew once Konoka clashed her okatana against Minato's. Sweat dripped down both of the Tojis' bodies, as they tried to attack each other with a series of blows and parries. In her mind, Minato was slightly entertained by this girl. She had never before had a fight with an opponent for this long. Minato swiped at Konoka's legs, hoping to slash at them. However, she was in for a surprise once the younger girl dodged with ease. A snide expression appeared on Konoka's face afterwards, once she flung Karasuza up, slicing off her opponent's arm. The older Toji stumbled as her utsushi faded, before landing on the floor with a thud.

"Noka-chan...won?" Yukina gasped.

Everyone else was just as surprised, their mouths open in shock. Fujiwara Minato had never before lost a match. And just like that, she was defeated by a Toji, who had less experience than her. Only Yukari remained stoic, her wary eyes fixed on Konoka's proud expression.

"That was amazing, Noka!" Minato exclaimed after she got up from the ground. "We've got to spar again someday!"

Heat made its way up Konoka's cheeks at her senpai's compliment. She gazed at her feet, unable to keep from smiling. The Hiiragi Toji slightly wished that her older sister was with them. If there was one thing Konoka loved to do, it was show off how powerful she was to Kagari, in the hopes of making her beloved sibling even more proud.

"Yukari, pass me a towel, will ya?" Minato said. "Need to wipe this sweat off of me."

The Hiiragi Toji watched Minato steadily, her blush increasing at how beautiful the Fujiwara girl looked. Remembering how strong her senpai was when she fought, along with how supportive she was after, Konoka's heart couldn't help leaping a little. Someday, she too would fight alongside Minato. That was her new dream.

"It's starting to get late," Yuzuki said. "We should all get going."

"Wait! How about you guys come to my house for dinner?" Konoka asked. "My mother and Kaga-nee-chan are probably making stew tonight."

"I don't see why not," Iroha said.

"I'm up for it," Ema agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

The rest were just as easily roped in and the Tojis set off to the Hiiragi house. Konoka's face was flushed with excitement, eager to enjoy more time with her friends. Maybe even after dinner, they'd stay for dessert. So, it did not come as a welcome surprise when they stopped just outside the house, confused to see a bunch of armed soldiers from the Special Ritual Riot Squad surrounding it.

One of the soldiers pointed to Konoka with a gruff expression. "Get inside, kid."

"What's going on?" Yukari demanded.

"We're here on your mother's orders, Yukari-sama," he answered, vaguely. "Now, please. Hiiragi Konoka must enter on Nariko-sama's command."

"We'll come with you, Noka-chan," Iroha said.

"That's not necessary," the soldier said.

"Please let us go in with Konoka-san," Akane pleaded.

"On _my_ authority," Yukari added, to which the soldier reluctantly bowed with consent.

Konoka tried to manage a smile, seeing how supportive her friends were. However, even their comforting presence did not decrease her uneasiness, as she walked with stiff small steps to her front door. Sensing her best friend's growing anxiety, Yukina squeezed the green-haired Toji's arm gently to reassure her, before they all went inside. What they were greeted with was nothing like what they expected.

Kagari was on the ground, weeping beside her father. Whether their faces were red from crying or from shame, Konoka didn't know. However, it didn't take long for her to realize the reason for their tears. On the floor in the corner of the room, screaming for bloody mercy, was her beloved mother, Tsukuyomihime. But what made Konoka's heart drop was seeing how her mother was being shackled by two burly soldiers.

"No! Don't!" Konoka cried, rushing towards them.

However, she was stopped mid-way, when a tall woman stepped in front of her. Raising her head up, Konoka swallowed the gulp rising in her throat as she gazed upon the proud face of the authoritative leader, Origami Nariko. The head of the Origami family was regarded by everyone in the Toji work force as a calculating and narrow-minded woman. With straight grey hair and eyes that seemed to pierce through walls, Nariko's intimidating appearance contributed to her great power at making everyone do her bidding.

She gazed down at Konoka with an emotionless expression, but the younger girl could tell just by staring into those colorless eyes, that the Origami woman was furious with her. Yukari and Akane could also see that their mother was not happy with their presence. Clearly what was before them was for the eyes of the Hiiragi family only.

"M-Mother, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Tsukuyomihime's powers are becoming too strong," Nariko replied, in a chilling voice. "Therefore, she is to be exorcised."

Everything that was happening in front of her began to sink in, once Konoka heard those words. Her friends stood behind her in shock, not moving a muscle.

"No...no! You can't do this!" Konoka said.

Her face started contorting, as she tried to not show her tears. Tears were a sign of weakness, and she refused to be a sniffling girl when her mother's life was in danger. Konoka looked at Nariko with all the courage she could manage.

"Please, don't take her life," Konoka said.

Kagari, who was still in tearful disgrace, cried, "She's our mother! Our family!"

Nariko spun towards Kagari and her father with a disapproving look. "Hiiragi Yuuto, words can't explain how disappointed I am in you. Taking Tsukuyomihime as your wife in the first place, and then raising your two simple-minded daughters to defend aradama like this."

Hiiragi Yuuto didn't dare raise his face out of shame. Inconsolable and humiliated, not even Kagari's arms around his body gave him comfort. His good name and his wife...all to be destroyed in one day.

"Do you not know what will happen if her powers go out of control? I am doing this for the good of your family," Nariko said, before turning to the two soldiers. "Take her away."

"No!" Konoka screamed, pushing past the Origami woman and taking her mother's hands in her own. "Don't kill her!"

"Konoka!" Tsukuyomihime yelled, once their arms were yanked apart. "Avenge me!"

Konoka could only wail as she helplessly watched her mother being dragged out the door. With all the breath she had left, the green-haired Toji screamed her last words to her mother through her tears.

"Mother! No matter what the two of us are, and no matter what they tell us, we're _family!_ I love you!"

She took a step forward, before collapsing on the ground, conscious of only great grief. She didn't even notice Minato and Yukina wrapping their arms around her in comfort.

"Are those words true, Hiiragi Konoka?" Nariko asked. "From hearing them, I'd say you're no better than your mother."

"Don't hurt my sister too!" Kagari screamed.

"Nariko-sama, please have mercy," Yuuto begged.

Nariko strode towards the three Hiiragis, her expression hard and unforgiving. Wordlessly, she unsheathed the okatana strapped to her belt. However, she was in for a shock, once Konoka's friends formed a barricade around the remaining Hiiragi members. Yukari, Akane, Ema, Iroha, Sana, Yukina, Yuzuki, and Minato all surrounded Konoka's family, protecting them from Nariko's weapon.

Nariko's nostrils flared with wrath, as she exclaimed, "Yukari! Akane! Do you realize that your insolence is shaming our family name?"

"With all due respect, Mother, the Hiiragi family is a lineage that only wishes to live in peace. And they have proved that by being our friends," Yukari said.

"Konoka-san and Tsukuyomihime may have aradama blood, but they have both been nothing but compassionate people to us," Akane added. "I just wish you could see that too."

Nariko stared at her two daughters. Her face darkened and hardened. Yuzuki and Iroha never thought it was possible for someone to squint their eyes so tight without shutting them. When the head of the Origami family spoke, it was in a scathing tone, and she stared at each and every individual in front of her.

"I'd be careful about choosing where your allegiance lies. Soon, you'll all see that Hiiragi Konoka is a monster—just like every single aradama."

And without another word, she strode out of the house, leaving the Hiiragi family and the Tojis to stare after her in grief.

* * *

 **A/N: So, who now thinks that Konoka is wrong to feel vengeful? Let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update "Shattered Reflection" last Sunday. Been very busy and also wanted to write a few one-shot ideas, while I still had them in my mind. I'm so forgetful. Lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

The district of Harajuku was one of the busiest neighborhoods in Tokyo, filled with streets of boutiques, cafés, and many other retail outlets. As a popular center for youth culture and sightseeing, the trendy area was swarming with people of all ages almost every single day. The busy hordes made it ideal for anyone wishing to blend in—which was exactly what a certain group of girls wanted.

Sitting at an outside table of a crepe café, appeared to be a normal group of six female band members. Although the crowd ignored them, the group were huddled over the crepes they had bought, surreptitiously watching those who passed by. If a Toji on patrol happened to walk near, the girls would discreetly duck their heads with pounding hearts.

"Good thing Kiyoka suggested we buy disguises for ourselves, huh Mum?" Kofuki snickered.

"Stop calling me that!" Hiyori said.

Despite being infuriated at Kofuki's new nickname for her, Hiyori also felt slightly grateful towards the Renpu Toji. No sooner had she and the Akabane Sword Team stepped foot out of her house, Kofuki made a blunt remark saying, "So we're just going to parade ourselves and Mum around for every Toji and civilian to see?" Immediately, everyone turned white once they realized the risk. For although not every Japanese citizen knew the Akabane Sword Team, they would certainly recognize Hiyori. And it was also highly likely that Yukari told every Toji about the Akabane Sword Team's task to ensure any sign of disobedience would be reported right away.

It was Kiyoka's quick thinking and fashion sense that aided them, along with the purchase of several guitar cases to hide their okatanas in. Still, even with her new civilian clothes—a white shirt and green hoodie, with a complimenting pair of black jeans—Hiyori couldn't help nervously glancing up every now and then. She knew it was only a matter of time before Yukari discovered her act of defiance.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Mirja said, "Time to be moving on now."

Mihono let out a whine, her mouth still stuffed with crepe. She stuffed the remainder of her snack into her already-full mouth, before following her friends through the throngs of people.

Not too long after, the group stood in front of the humble craftsman shop. Prominently known by everyone in the Toji workforce, Aoto Youji manufactured custom Japanese sword mountings for okatanas. The quality and efficiency of his work rightfully earned him an excellent reputation among the Tojis.

Youji was at his counter, polishing a scabbard when the girls entered. Whether at work or not, the middle-aged craftsman always had the same welcoming smile. Removing her hat and sunglasses, Mirja greeted the store owner.

"Come in! Come in!" Youji said. "Long time no see, ladies. Almost didn't recognize you there with those cute clothes you're all wearing. And I see you've brought a friend."

He stood up and walked over to Hiyori. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the daughter of Hiiragi Kagari. Seems only yesterday she was in here, requesting a sword mounting herself. Golden hilt, but light to carry. Perfect for speed and resilience."

"Nice to meet you too," Hiyori said, stiffly, as she removed her hood. "However, we're not here to purchase anything."

"Our apologies, Youji-san, but we need your help," Chie explained. "And...confidentiality."

Youji didn't need any more persuasion. After displaying the "Closed" sign outside his shop's door, Youji escorted the girls up the stairs to where he and his daughter, Aoto Hina, lived above their business. Kiyoka and Chie thought the Aoto family had a very snug, but slightly cramped home. Any space that was not occupied by furniture was taken up by all sorts of tools that Youji had left lying around.

"Watch your step, ladies," the man warned, before calling, "Hina, we have guests."

Almost immediately, the petite form of Youji's daughter came out of the kitchen. Judging by the apron and soap suds still on her arms, it looked as though she was just washing some dishes. Hina's face lighted up at the sight of the Akabane Sword Team, but Hiyori noticed that the Renpu Toji's face showed fear once she recognized her.

"I-I'll make tea," Hina stammered, before retreating into the kitchen again.

"Ha, that's my good-natured daughter," Youji boasted. "Now, sit down if you please. Tell me what this is all about."

It didn't take long for Mirja to explain their dilemma and mission to stop Hiyorihime. Chie noted how Youji's expression twisted slightly into one of discomfort at the mention of Shitsuren, the aradama princess's double-bladed okatana. After Hina brought the tea tray in and left them in privacy, Youji sighed before leaning in closer.

"Shitsuren has existed ever since the beginning of Toji history," he began. "Wielded by the first aradama goddess, Amaterasuhime, herself."

"I don't think I've ever heard of this before," Mihono said.

"Your generation wouldn't have," Youji replied. "Even before the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, all records of Shitsuren were destroyed. It had been agreed centuries ago that Shitsuren was too powerful a weapon to be considered safe."

"So, then what happened?" Chie asked.

"Shitsuren was broken into two separate okatanas: the infamous Chidori and Kogarasumaru. The weapons were entrusted into the hands of the Fujiwara and Hiiragi families, and have since then been passed down from generation to generation."

"So, you're saying that unless we somehow break Shitsuren back into two again, Hiyorihime is basically unstoppable?" Kofuki asked as she sharpened her pair of small okatanas.

Despite how discouraging her question sounded, Kofuki had a smug look on her face. It was as though the idea of an unbeatable aradama opponent appealed to her interest.

"I do not know of a way to accomplish that. However, I might be able to explain about our other enemy at hand—that Hiiragi Konoka," Youji said.

He got up, before striding over to a shelf stuffed with dusty tomes. Judging by how yellowed the pages were, Hiyori knew that the books were definitely older than Youji himself. How he came into possession of them was a mystery. The craftsman brought back a thick tome, before opening it before them on the coffee table. Inside were hand-drawn illustrations of okatanas, drawn to the finest detail. Descriptions of the weapons were written right beside each one.

Indicating a double-bladed okatana, Youji said, "That is Karasuza, Hiiragi Konoka's okatana. Famous for speed just like her sister's. It also was wielded by one of the greatest aradama princesses, Tsukuyomihime."

He turned to Hiyori, before adding, "Your grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Hiyori frowned. "No, my family records say her name was Hiiragi Tsukiko..."

Youji shook his head sadly, before saying, "Lies all covered up by Yukari-sama's mother, Origami Nariko."

"You have more aradama blood than you may realize, Hiyori-san," he added. "But, back to what I was saying...it is possible that Hiiragi Konoka sealed her soul into her okatana."

"H-Her soul?" Kiyoka stammered. "H-How?"

"A capability only half-aradamas can accomplish in the netherworld—rendering them practically, let's say...immortal," Youji said, taking another sip of his tea. Kiyoka, who was getting more and more tense, couldn't help but gulp at this.

"Which explains why Hiiragi-san hasn't aged," Mihono concluded.

"Well, great," Kofuki said. "We'll just destroy Karazusa and Shitsuren somehow. Then, take those aradama-chans out. Simple."

"I doubt that, Shichinosato Kofuki," Mirja said, straightening her glasses. "Getting even close to either Hiyorihime or Hiiragi Konoka will be a problem. Not to mention, they also have Juujou Kagari on their side."

She paused, realizing how insensitive her remark was, considering how Hiyori was with them. The Heijou Toji's eyebrows creased, before she placed her hand inside her hoodie pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the cold metal of her revolver; she refused to let anyone get hurt because of her. She would deal with her evil doppelganger herself with no signs of pity.

"So, then how will we stop Hiyorihime?" Mihono asked.

Racking his brain of any ideas, Youji finally said after a long pause, "There might be a way. There was a casket Origami Nariko used on several occasions to destroy aradama when the Fifth-Layer Jin'i couldn't be accomplished. Tsukuyomihime herself was exorcised and sealed away in it."

"Then, we just need this casket," Chie said. "Maybe Yukari-sama still has it somewhere and we could... _borrow_ it?"

Kofuki rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Chichie, saying the word 'steal' is not a crime."

"I'm sorry," Chie huffed. "But I feel regretfully bad enough, knowing what we are about to do."

"But, that's the problem," Youji sighed. "The casket was unfortunately already stolen years ago...by the Sword Sisterhood."

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm...so now there's a possible way to defeat the villainous aradama princess. However, who is this Sword Sisterhood? And what other dangers await the Akabane Sword Team and Hiyori? Stay tuned...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Been so busy this past week. Had to submit so many documents because I'm applying for a study-abroad program in Japan. Ugh! Too many deadlines!**

 **As for our previous chapter, Aoto Youji told our adventurers of a possible way to defeat Hiyorihime. Just what is this casket that they'll need?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"Thirsty, Mai-Mai?" Ellen asked, handing the purple-haired Toji a bottle of water.

Mai accepted the offer graciously, letting the cool liquid soothe her parched throat. She and Ellen had been working non-stop ever since Origami Yukari gave them her orders that fateful evening. Although Mai had experience instructing the Tojis at her school, being in charge of several squad units was another thing. The stress of making critical decisions proved to be challenging to the Yanase heiress. And although Mai and Ellen's hours of the day were busy, their hours at night weren't any less.

At the moment, both of them were in charge of the night-shift, patrolling around the Origami family mansion grounds. What with the four Elite Guards being dispatched to Matsumoto, there was a greater need for security to protect the Origami family. Which ended up with the two of them, along with a team of other Tojis, being scattered all over the estate. The night was eerily silent; not even the leaves of the trees rustled.

"Come on," Ellen said. "We should be making our rounds."

The two of them marched towards where they knew their next post to be. Nothing looked too out of the ordinary, but that didn't make either of them let their guards down. The girls were nearing the treasury building of the estate when Mai stopped abruptly, her Spectrum Finder letting out a series of warnings.

"There's an aradama near the Toji Artifact Treasury—and it appears to be a big one," she said.

After punching in a few numbers in her phone, Ellen replied, "I've called for backup. They'll be with us shortly."

With a simultaneous nod, Ellen and Mai entered the treasury, cautiously drawing out their okatanas. The Toji Artifact Treasury had always been regarded as an important structure of Toji history. Centuries ago, with no other vault to contain these rare pieces of time, the Origami family had the treasury built to purposefully protect countless galleries of prized ancient relics.

Mai had only been in the building once during a field trip organized by her school, but that didn't make it look any less interesting than before. Everywhere she looked, metal shone and jewels gleamed. The purple-haired Toji grimaced when she saw in a display cabinet, an ancient goblet made from an aradama skull.

Suddenly, Ellen clutched her arm, quietly hissing, "Look!"

A young girl wearing a dark cloak was searching through the more disorganized area of the treasury. Judging by the artifacts surrounding her, it appeared that she was interested in a bunch of caskets, which Ellen recognized as ones used to seal aradama in. Clearly, the girl was looking for a specific one, as her expression was frustrated and impatient. She'd glance at casket after casket, discarding some by tossing them aside.

"Hey!" Mai yelled.

The cloaked girl turned with a snide growl to reveal her glowing orange eyes. Ellen and Mai immediately glared back, once they saw it was none other than Juujou Kagari.

"Oh, you two," Kagari sniffed spitefully.

"What are you doing here? What you do want?" Ellen asked.

"That's none of your concern," Kagari replied, unsheathing the two okatanas strapped to her belt. "I suggest you leave or else I won't make things easy."

"Please Kagari-chan. We don't want to hurt you," Mai said.

"Why? Cause my weak mother told you not to?" Kagari laughed. "She doesn't deserve me."

Then with a sly grin, she added, _"Besides, I have a new mother now."_

And, with those words, she sprang like a cat at the two Tojis, her okatanas raised. With quick reflexes, Ellen and Mai were both able to block her attacks against them. However, after a few seconds passed of the three of them fighting, Mai could easily tell trying to defeat Kagari without hurting her would be a challenge. Having an aradama's power and resilience made the orange-eyed girl have a higher advantage against them, along with a high swordsmanship skill of an expert Toji.

Ellen internally wished Kaoru was with them; she normally fought better alongside her lazy partner. The blonde Toji swiped a kick at Kagari's abdomen to only have her opponent dodge with ease. With a taunting smirk, Kagari's eyes shone with energy as she swiped her okatanas straight through Ellen's stomach, with the speed of a panther.

"Augh!" Ellen screamed, falling to the ground.

"Ellen!" Mai cried.

"And now for you," Kagari chuckled.

And without any sign of mercy, she stabbed Mai with both of her okatanas—one in the neck, and the other in the chest. Choking, the Yanase heiress gave Kagari a pleading look of despair, before crumpling to the ground next to Ellen. With both of their utsushi exhausted, the two Tojis were now helpless before the aradama villain.

 _'This is it. We're going to die,'_ Mai thought, her eyes welling with tears. _'Sayaka-chan, I'm so sorry.'_

"If only Juujou Hiyori was here to see me kill you," Kagari sighed. "After watching her beg on the ground in tears earlier, I can't imagine how she'd react to witnessing your demise."

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled.

Kagari sneered as she turned to see who was behind her. Weakly, Ellen and Mai looked up to then let out simultaneous sighs of relief, once they saw who it was. At least thirty Tojis wearing S-Equipment stood at the end of the gallery room—the backup squads that Ellen called for earlier.

"It seems I'm now outnumbered," Kagari said. "What a shame."

Before teleporting away in a flash of orange energy, Kagari turned to the two girls at her feet. "Give dear ol' Mummy my regards."

* * *

At the Special Sword Administration Bureau, Director Maniwa was starting to get cross-eyed from looking at the huge computer screens too much. On the middle screen was a huge map of Japan and most of it was covered by red dots, showing aradama activity. Most of the aradama appeared to be clustered around Matsumoto City—no surprise there. Hiyorihime most likely took extra measures to make sure her territory was well defended. Director Maniwa silently prayed that the Elite Guards and the forces she sent were able to get through.

"Any news, Sana?" Yukari asked as she entered the headquarters.

"Waves of aradama have just been detected near Kyoto," the director responded. "Yuzuki-senpai already sent the D Squad from her school to deal with them."

Yukari nodded her head. Not since the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay had so many Tojis been deployed at the same time. It seemed that every known Toji was on duty somewhere around the country. A small part of the Origami leader hated having to send young girls towards danger. She couldn't help remembering the thousands who perished over the years.

"Director Maniwa! Yukari-sama!"

Ellen and Mai stumbled into the headquarters, panting heavily. Their uniforms were torn and their skin bruised with welts.

"What happened?" Director Maniwa asked with wide eyes. "You both should get medical help."

"Don't worry, Director Maniwa. We're fine," Mai reassured.

She explained herself briefly about their encounter with Kagari. At the mention of the casket gallery in the Toji Artifact Treasury, Yukari and Director Maniwa exchanged glances. Whatever both of them were thinking, Mai guessed, was not pleasant. It was as though the two older women were recalling some bad memories of sorts.

"Juujou Kagari must've been looking for the Shinigami Casket," Yukari said.

"The Shinigami Casket?" Ellen said.

"The most powerful sealing casket used to destroy aradama," Director Maniwa said. "The Origami family has been in possession of it for ages."

"That is—until it was stolen," Yukari sighed. "By the Sword Sisterhood."

"Was it now?"

Everyone in the headquarters immediately turned their heads towards the icy voice. Stepping out of the shadows came the familiar angular form of Konoka. The only thing different about her was the black officer uniform she wore, trimmed with blue. A silver pin of a crow was fastened to her tunic, clearly paying homage to Hiyorihime.

"Hiiragi Konoka," Yukari snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking something of value," Konoka replied vaguely, as she unsheathed Karazusa.

Turning to the staff in the headquarters and pulling out a revolver from her desk, Director Maniwa ordered sharply, "Everyone, get out immediately!"

Rolling her eyes, Konoka said, with a pointed glare at Yukari, "No need to worry about them. I just need you."

Yukari didn't let Konoka's words intimidate her, as she drew her own two okatanas, Okanehira and Doujigiri Yasutsuna. Wincing slightly from their injuries, Mai and Ellen readied their own weapons, prepared to protect their leader. After sacrificing her Toji powers to close the netherworld gate, the girls knew that Yukari was more vulnerable than ever. However, fighting against Kagari had weakened both of them considerably and Mai couldn't help worrying about whether their stamina would be able to keep up.

"Kohagura Ellen and Yanase Mai, stay behind me and don't fight unless absolutely necessary," Yukari said. "I don't want you getting more hurt."

Ellen protested, "But, Yukari-sama—"

"Just listen to me!"

For a while, nobody moved, the atmosphere becoming more tense with each passing second. Yukari and Konoka silently dared each other to attack first, while Director Maniwa kept her revolver pointed at the aradama woman. Then, as quick as a lightning bolt, Konoka shot towards Yukari and the duel began.

Although Konoka had only one okatana, she used it well. Yukari found that she was struggling to keep up with her strikes. She had seen Konoka fight before when they were younger. If the Hiiragi woman could beat Minato, Yukari knew that her own chances of winning were slim. The two continued to trade blows, each shielding offensive attacks from the other.

Sweat dripped from Director Maniwa's brow. She didn't lower her revolver but knew that she couldn't fire without risking Yukari's life in the process. Her eyes were a blur as she tried to focus. Yukari and Konoka were swinging their okatanas so fast that it almost appeared as though there were six swords in the air.

Finally, when Konoka stumbled slightly, Mai and Ellen knew this was their chance. With cries of adrenaline, they charged at the aradama woman. However, Konoka only smirked before twisting her body in a certain way, ducking underneath their okatanas. She swung Karasuza towards Yukari, grazing its tip against the Origami sister's cheek, drawing red blood.

"Yukari-sama!" Mai cried.

"I'm fine," Yukari said. "I'll end this myself."

"There's no need for that," Konoka said. "I have what I want now."

She smiled at the blood still staining the glass-like surface of her okatana, before teleporting away. Director Maniwa, Ellen, and Mai exchanged confused glances, all of them thinking the same thing. What was that all about?

"Are you okay, Yukari-sama?" Ellen asked, rushing to the Origami leader's side.

"Still alive, aren't I?" Yukari replied, blowing her hair out of her face.

She put her okatanas back in their sheaths, before brushing down her military uniform. Taking initiative, Mai took a frilly handkerchief from her pocket and used it to dab the scratch on Yukari's face.

"Why was Hiiragi Konoka here?" Director Maniwa asked. "Just what is Hiyorihime planning to do?"

"She's already conquered most of Japan," Ellen said.

"And she has Kanami-chan too," Mai added, her heart aching at the remembrance of the loss of her best friend. "What more does Hiyorihime want?"

"Have any idea why Hiyorihime would need the Shinigami Casket and your blood?" Director Maniwa asked.

Yukari had a hand on her chin, possibilities flying askew in her mind. Her eyes rested on one of the computers before she shook her head decisively. Then, her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her.

"Yes, I think I do..."

* * *

The Matsumoto Castle was one of Japan's most famous national treasures, well-known for its black exterior and extensive protection system. Although it hadn't been used for warfare for centuries, it was the perfect fortification for Hiyorihime and her minions. With strong walls and deep moats surrounding it, along with the new forcefield the aradama princess had formed, the Matsumoto Castle was once again a stronghold for battle.

Kagari couldn't help but feel safe within its walls. She knew that she could never reveal her fear of the outside to her aradama mother—such words would be viewed as a sign of weakness.

The orange-eyed girl knew that Hiyorihime would not be pleased with her either way. Not only was she unsuccessful at finding the Shinigami Casket, but she also failed at keeping her movements hidden. There was no doubt that the two brats reported her behaviour to Origami Yukari. If the Toji leader chanced to discover she was looking for the casket, most likely she'd put two and two together and uncover the truth of Hiyorihime's plans.

Kagari trudged up the steep wooden stairs to her bedchambers. She started, when she saw that Hiyorihime had been waiting for her. The orange-eyed girl internally cringed at the sight of her aradama mother with her hands on her hips, along with a hard look on her face.

 _ **"** **You've been gone for too long,"**_ Hiyorihime said, without greeting her daughter. _**"You should've been able to find the casket faster."**_

Kagari's shoulders slumped at the criticism. She knew her next words would not improve her mother's mood.

"I didn't find the casket," Kagari said, faintly.

 _ **"** **Speak louder, Kagari!"**_ Hiyorihime snapped. _**"And stop slouching. Is that the poise of a princess?"**_

Her daughter immediately stood up straight and squared her shoulders, as she repeated, "I didn't find the casket. I'm sorry, Mother."

She gave a deep apologetic bow, not wanting to look into her mother's flaming blue eyes. Kagari did not like the silence that followed. At last, Hiyorihime spoke, her voice soft and controlled. However, it carried a cold edge, which confirmed Kagari's suspicions of her mother's frustration.

 _ **"You disappoint me."**_

Those words were like a sword through Kagari's heart. She swallowed, not raising her head as her aradama mother passed by her. At last, she plucked some courage to dare to ask a question.

"Please, Mother, could we—have a spar?" Kagari asked. "Fighting always cheers you up."

 _ **"** **No, darling. I'm too busy."**_

"But you never have time to play," Kagari said, in a saddened voice. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Hiyorihime walked back to her beloved daughter, taking Kagari's face in her cold hands. However, her grip felt like hard pincers to Kagari, who tried to keep from biting her lip in pain.

 _ **"** **Of course, I want to be with you, my darling. Why else do you think I'm raising you to be a princess?"**_ Hiyorihime crooned. _**"However, do you remember what I'd tell you when you were a little girl?"**_

She put her hands on Kagari's shoulders and knelt so that she was eye-level with her. _**"You mustn't become too attached to others or rely on them, including me. Doing so will only make you weak."**_

Kagari swallowed, before glaring at the ground. "Like how Juujou Hiyori loves Etou Kanami?"

Hiyorihime proudly smiled, giving Kagari a clear view of her pointed fangs. _**"Correct. You must learn to do things yourself. Not everybody will help you."**_

"I understand, Mother," Kagari replied. "However, what I don't understand is why we can't just kill Juujou Hiyori now and get things over with."

 _ **"** **She is essential to my plan, darling. Don't forget that,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"We must plan everything in detail with scrutiny if we want to rule together. To have our revenge. To be happy."**_

Kagari felt hatred bubble in her heart at the thought of the weak Heijou Toji who gave birth to her. Why her mother abandoned her was something Kagari could never understand.

With a seething voice, Kagari said, "I get to kill Juujou Hiyori. I promise to make you proud, Mother."

 _ **"** **Which I'm certain you are fully capable of,"**_ Hiyorihime said, her twisted smile almost extending to her ears. _**"However, before you do that, I deal with her in my own way. Do not forget that she owes me."**_

Kagari stayed silent, unsure about what to think. Would killing Hiyori with her own hands really make her aradama mother proud? And after their triumphant victory, what would happen next? They'd finally have their revenge, but what did the future have in store after that? Would she and Hiyorihime have the close mother-daughter relationship she longed for?

Hiyorihime's voice pulled Kagari out of her troubled thoughts. _**"Don't forget that you owe me too, Kagari dear."**_

"What do you mean?"

Hiyorihime said, _**"I made you become the powerful aradama princess you are. However, I still have much to teach you."**_

 _ **"** **Run along now. I have work to attend to,"**_ Hiyorihime said, with a dismissing wave of her hand.

With her head sunk between her shoulders, Kagari slumped off quietly, despondent and rejected.

* * *

 **A/N: What could Hiyorihime possibly be planning now? First the Shinigami Casket and now Yukari's blood...hm...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So tired and exhausted. Just finished making my entire Asian Studies presentation yesterday (cause I'm such a procrastinator). Lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Hidden from sight, Konoka watched the hunched form of Kagari slip out of the chamber. The disappointment etched into the young girl's face made the Hiiragi woman roll her eyes. How utterly useless this girl was... Obeying orders just for the sake of motherly affection. No matter how much Konoka expressed her doubt in Kagari's abilities, Hiyorihime had insisted on her daughter fetching the casket herself so as to "learn independence".

 _'And look at how far that has gotten us, Hime-sama,'_ Konoka internally complained.

 _ **"** **Come out of there, fool,"**_ Hiyorihime commanded, as she sharply turned her head in the direction of where Konoka was hiding. _**"Don't even think that I didn't notice your presence. Not only can my eyes see through walls, but also into the minds of worthless creatures like you. Dream of complaining once more and I'll make every drop of water you drink turn to dust!"**_

Knowing better than to disobey her ruler, Konoka emerged from the dark corner, trying with extreme difficulty to bite back the retort on her tongue and conceal her scowl. It was the dearest ambition of hers, at that moment, to have the ability to give her freaky blue-haired niece a kick that'd send her across the world. The aradama princess held her hand out expectantly and the Hiiragi woman placed a small vial into her palm. The blood inside stained the glass with a dark red. Hiyorihime's smile twisted into a sly grin, as though she was a satisfied cat that caught hold its prey.

 _ **"** **Well, I suppose you're not a total loss, Hiiragi Konoka,"**_ Hiyorihime said, at last.

Konoka knew from experience that this was the aradama princess's way of complimenting others. Not that she offered much praise to people in the first place. Konoka combed her boney fingers through her green hair, a smug expression appearing on her features.

"If you're no longer offended with me, Hime-sama, I have something to say," the Hiiragi woman said. "Something that your daughter is not aware of."

 _ **"Speak."**_

Konoka drew herself up and then gave a superior look, before saying, "I have also discovered the whereabouts of the Shinigami Casket. From what I overheard Origami Yukari say, it was stolen by the Sword Sisterhood—a group which I know from my time as ambassador to be full of troublemaking Renpu Tojis."

 _ **"** **And where exactly is this Sword Sisterhood?"**_

Admiring her perfectly polished nails, Konoka absentmindedly said, "I don't know."

 _ **"** **Then clearly you have failed!"**_ Hiyorihime hissed, her blue locks floating like a mass of slithering snakes.

"Oh, stop getting your hair in a tangle," Konoka huffed.

Then, with a more snide look, she added, "I already have a solution."

* * *

Having finished her daily visit to her husband's grave, President Takatsu made the slow return to her office. The fresh air during her journey back was a soothing thing to her troubled mind. Ever since Sayaka left for Matsumoto, President Takatsu had spent countless hours worrying over her daughter's safety. No amount of paperwork could distract her from the dreadful thought of Sayaka not returning ever again.

The purple-haired woman let out a sigh as she turned the doorknob of her office. However, the sight she was greeted with was not a welcome thing. Propped in her very chair as though she owned it all her life was Hiiragi Konoka, smoking a cigarette. President Takatsu's nose wrinkled at the strong smell of tobacco, then frowned once she saw that Konoka had her muddy boots propped on her desk. Whatever papers the Renpu Girls' School president had left on top of it were now soiled with muck.

Taking her cigarette out of her mouth, Konoka said, "Yuki-chan! Welcome back!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" President Takatsu growled.

"What? I can't pay my best friend a visit? Come on, Yuki-chan, lighten up," Konoka said.

Crossing her arms and masking her fear of the aradama woman, President Takatsu said, "If you've come for another favour, I'm not interested. Now out!"

She pulled out her cellphone to show how serious she was, but Konoka yawned while flicking her hand. In an instant, President Takatsu's device shone with energy and crumbled to dust. Getting up, Konoka strode over to the Renpu Girls' School president until she was right in her face. President Takatsu tried her best to not look at the gaping, gruesome eye socket that used to be Konoka's dragon eye.

"You shall do a favour for me, whether you like it or not," Konoka said.

"Trying to threaten me again?" President Takatsu laughed. "That won't work. Still haven't got it through your thick skull, have you?"

"What are you talking about?" Konoka asked, in a dangerous voice.

The purple-haired woman replied, "The same thing I learned after Yomi died: you can't have everything!"

The Hiiragi woman let out a noise that sounded like a snort and a snicker combined. She rolled her eyes to show how unconvinced she was. And yet, although Konoka's expression was self-righteous, internally she was trying to hide how much those words stung.

Exasperated at how unmoved Konoka appeared to be, President Takatsu said, "You already cried a river—now build a bridge and get over it!"

"And this is coming from the same woman, who spent half of her life being a sharp-tongued bitch, just because she was down in the dumps over her dead husband," Konoka snorted.

President Takatsu's mouth immediately closed. Even twenty-three years later, Konoka still knew how to shut people up.

"Now, back to what I'm here for. As I'm sure you're fully aware of, my leader wants Juujou Hiyori and that little bundle that's growing inside her. But she also needs something else," Konoka said.

President Takatsu raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Concealing the growing dread inside of her, she tried with difficulty to think of a possible solution to escape all of this. She couldn't betray Yukari or Sayaka again. They'd never forgive her.

"That casket that was used to seal my mother—I know you're aware of who took it!" Konoka said.

Within the blink of an eye, President Takatsu found Karasuza's tip pointed at her neck.

"Now, tell me where this Sword Sisterhood is. Of course, there are other ways of making you talk..."

* * *

 **Twenty Three Years Ago...**

The lone cherry blossom tree behind the Renpu Girls' School was always a subject of romance to the sword-wielding students. Numerous confessions took place there and now Konoka herself would say her own solemn declaration of love. She twiddled her thumbs together as she waited for the one person in the world who held her heart. Konoka never dreamed that a wretched girl like herself would ever experience the wonderful emotion of love. The sensation of butterflies in her stomach, accompanied by the feeling of floating on air... Soon, she'd have someone to call her own.

At last, the Hiiragi Toji caught a glimpse of purple hair in the distance. Her heart raced as her certain person of interest approached her.

"Hey, Noka!" Minato chirped. "I saw your note in my shoe locker. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Konoka's mouth went as dry as sandpaper. All the words she had rehearsed beforehand seemed to have disappeared now that she was in Minato's presence.

"Minato-senpai..."

The overwhelming emotions Konoka always felt in her senpai's presence surged through her once more. Fear, hesitation, and...desire. Realizing her words wouldn't speak better than her actions, Konoka impulsively decided to go with her gut. Scrunching her eyes shut and taking a deep breath, she effectively pinned Minato's arms to her sides, before pressing their lips together.

 _'So, this is what it's like to kiss someone,'_ Konoka thought.

She marvelled at the feeling of her senpai's lips. She didn't imagine that her first kiss would be so magical and warm. Minato, on the other hand, stiffened up, her eyes bulging with shock, not knowing what to do. It was as though she had lost the ability to move, struggling to breathe—to do anything.

After what seemed like hours, even though it was only a minute, Konoka pulled away. The two of them were panting heavily, just staring at each other with half-lidded eyes. Apparently, the Hiiragi Toji took Minato's silence as a sign of encouragement because she again forced her lips on the purple-haired Toji's. Taken aback at how roughly Konoka was now kissing her, Minato grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and shoved her away, more harshly than she intended to.

"Noka!" Minato gasped. "Wh-what are you...?"

Her eyes widening with fear, Konoka stammered, "Minato-senpai, I-I thought..."

Minato could only put her hand on her lips, her cheeks burning bright-red. Shocked as she was that Konoka kissed her, the purple-haired girl also couldn't help worrying over how she should respond to this. Out of all the people Minato imagined Konoka to have a crush on, she wasn't on the list.

"Listen, Noka, you're a good friend," Minato began, then with a gulp, "but...I don't really see you that way."

She cringed slightly at the heartbroken look on her kouhai's face. Whatever happiness Konoka felt a few seconds ago had shattered after Minato said those words. How foolish she was to think that she'd actually get a chance at love! One after another, tears started to fall down Konoka's pale cheeks as her sight blurred. Minato gulped, once she saw the Hiiragi Toji's hair expand into long tendrils as blue lightning started flickering everywhere.

Knowing she needed to calm Konoka down quickly, Minato desperately pleaded, "Noka, please, it's going be alright! I'm still your friend. Noka! _Noka!"_

Konoka could only collapse onto the ground, sobbing tears of sorrow. A burst of energy shot out of her heart as she screamed in despair. However, her eyes opened with fear once she heard a cry of anguish.

"Minato-senpai!" Konoka cried.

The purple-haired Toji had collapsed on the ground and was now clutching the gaping hole in her chest. In her grief, Konoka's emotional power had struck the older girl, wounding her.

"Minato-senpai! I-I'm so sorry!" Konoka gasped. "Minato-senpai, look at me!"

Vainly, she tried her best to stop the blood from flowing out of her senpai's chest to no avail. Minato coughed, splattering drops of red liquid.

"No, no, please!"

Konoka could only watch in horror as Minato's consciousness faded, her blood soaking the grass underneath. The Hiiragi Toji's heart dropped, once she heard the running of feet.

"Konoka? What's going on— _Minato-senpai!"_

The anguish in her older sister's voice made Konoka's sobs grow louder from guilt. Her eyes, blurred with tears, could make out the forms of Kagari and all their other friends hurrying towards her and Minato. Seeing the purple-haired Toji wounded on the ground, Yuzuki immediately pulled out her phone to call for medical assistance. Iroha quickly covered Ema's eyes, once she saw how green Ema turned at the bloody sight.

"I didn't mean to..." Konoka cried.

"Noka-chan, what did you do?" Yukina gasped.

Emotions bubbled in Kagari's chest, as she shoved Konoka away from Minato in a rage. The sight of her senpai bleeding on the ground had made Kagari's emotions get the best of her and forget about the love she had for her younger sister. The younger Hiiragi sister fell back, her eyes wide with shock at her sister's actions.

Taking Minato in her arms, Kagari yelled, "How could you?!"

"I-It was a-an accident..." Konoka blubbered.

Before she could say any more, Kagari shouted, "Just go away! Get away from her!"

Desperately, Konoka looked at each of the faces of her friends, hoping to find some empathy in them. At last, their response was clear. Without another word, Konoka ran away. Away from the Renpu Girls' School, away from the town, away from her home... Far, far away, she ran, never stopping.

She no longer had anyone on her side.

* * *

 **A/N: So that explains why Minato was in the hospital in the last chapter of "Sparked", and why Kagari donated her blood to her. Hope this chapter was interesting. It seems that Konoka had her own experience similar to when Hiyori ran away.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be getting back to Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team! See you next Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Was so damn tired this morning that I didn't realize I was pouring tomato juice instead of milk into my coffee (until, of course, I took a sip of it). Tasted horrible. Yuck!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

On a mountain overlooking the Tokyo metropolitan area was an old concrete building, surrounded by forests. One could tell it hadn't been used for quite some time, due to the foliage and creepers growing around it. Despite the building's neglect, it was the perfect place for a gang of criminal Tojis to set base in. Clearly, the Sword Sisterhood Tojis were clever enough to choose a location up high for their illegal acts—making enemies of any kind well within immediate sight.

 _'Looks cozy,'_ Hiyori sarcastically thought, as she stared at the base.

At the moment, she and the Akabane Sword Team were quietly observing the Headquarters of the Sword Sisterhood from a small copse, hidden among the leafy thicket of the woods surrounding it. Guarding the large double doors of the entrance were at least twenty Sisters, armed to the teeth. Trying to rack her brains of ideas on getting inside, Hiyori's thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. It wasn't loud, but audible enough for Hiyori and Chie to shoot daggers at the person responsible.

Ignoring their glares, Kofuki whined, "How long do we have to wait here, Mirja?"

Mirja lowered her binoculars, her eyebrows creased in irritation. Having a stakeout and being alert for unusual sounds of potential danger were her top priorities before formulating a detailed plan on how to infiltrate the Headquarters. However, the only noises any of them had been hearing for the past fifteen minutes were Kofuki's complaints about staying put for what felt like hours.

Apparently, Kiyoka also showed signs of not wanting to remain longer than necessary. However, her reasons were out of fear, compared to Kofuki's boredom. Ever since all of them entered the forest in the dead of night, Kiyoka had been shaking uncontrollably like a leaf, willing for them to finish the task at hand as soon as possible.

"Well, certainly looks like security is heavy outside," Mirja said at last. "Can't imagine what it's actually like in the building."

"Not surprised knowing them," Kofuki said.

Mihono looked at her with sudden attention. "Fukki, you know the Sword Sisterhood?"

"Of course, how else do you think I led you guys here? The Sisters are all basically just a bunch of Renpu Tojis, who went rogue like Suruga and injected themselves with noro," Kofuki said with a shrug. Her voice was so unfazed; she could've been stating the weather.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiyori muttered.

Kofuki grunted, "No need to start getting all cocky, Mum. The occasional Heijou Toji joins too, you know."

Chie's eyes widened. "Tojis from the Heijou Insititute as well?"

Kiyoka's expression was equally as horrified, as she stammered, "I never knew about this."

Aghast at how Tojis of justice could so easily become sinister aradama criminals, Mirja asked, "What about the other three schools of the Five Traditions?"

"Pfft. The Sword Sisterhood wouldn't even think about letting the other schools join," Kofuki snorted. "Ayanokouji is too traditional and stuck-up. Osafune is a big part of Mokusa. And Minoseki is just full of dim-wits like Mihocchi and Kanami."

Mihono would have let out an exclamation of offence if Chie hadn't quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing Kofuki speak badly about Kanami hit Hiyori's nerves too, but she restrained herself by spitting out another question.

"Just how do you know all this?"

Kofuki peered through the bushes, looking at the Sisters with a slightly downcast face. It was a slightly strange sight for the rest of the Akabane Sword Team. Kofuki showed many emotions before: sadistic excitement, annoyance, and on occasion, embarrassment. However, pity was an unusual expression to see on the aradama-loving Toji's face. If she felt sorry for the Sisters in any sort of way, Kofuki quickly hid it, putting on her aloof composure again.

"They tried to recruit me...but I refused," Kofuki said. "Besides, I want to fight aradama-chan, not become one myself." Yet, there was something in her voice that made Hiyori believe she only said that to cover something up.

Continuing, Kofuki said, "This building used to be a hidden research lab for Renpu's experimentation on noro, until President Takatsu ordered for all testing to be terminated. I used to come here often on her orders with Tsugumi."

Then, resuming her usual sly grin, she added, "Fighting for those lab coat guys will be nothing compared to this! Fighting aradama-onee-chans!"

"Shichinosato Kofuki, focus please," Mirja urged.

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh. Lucky for you that gives us an advantage. Cause I know the ol' place like the back of my hand," Kofuki said, before kneeling on the ground. On a flat part of the dirt, she drew a crude drawing of a floor plan with the tip of one of her okatanas.

"There's a lot of vents on the roof," she explained. "Should be easy to get through them and sneak our way above the ceiling. And the old research lab had a security room, full of computers. If it's still in use, we could just simply turn off the cameras and then find the room where the casket is. Boom! Done!"

Despite Kofuki's confidence, the others were not as assured. Mirja took one look at Kofuki's scribbly drawing, before glancing at the Headquarters again. With a sigh, the Ayanokouji Toji removed her spectacles, allowing her eyes to shine faintly with blue energy.

 _'Seems like Shichinosato Kofuki is right,'_ Mirja thought. _'Access through the vents shall be easy enough. However, not drawing attention from the Sisters will pose a problem.'_

Just as she thought this, Chie suggested, hesitantly, "We can create a diversion of sorts."

Kofuki let out another yawn again before her eyes lighted up with mischief. "I think I got an idea..."

* * *

"Shichinosato Kofuki, are you sure about this?" Mirja asked, for what Kofuki believed to be the tenth time. "I don't want to send you into danger."

"Relax, me and these bitches are practically ol' training buds," Kofuki said, readying her two okatanas.

"So, let me get this straight," Hiyori said. "Your definition of a diversion is just walking straight up to the Sisters and confronting them." The way her right eyebrow was arched high up, implied how unconvinced she was that this would work.

"Shichinosato Kofuki will distract the Sisters, while the rest of us enter through the vents," Mirja explained. "Musumi Kiyoka and I will go to the security room—"

"And Chii-nee and I will get it and sneak out!" Mihono finished.

"And um...what do I do?" Hiyori asked.

"You? You're the _helper_!" Kofuki snorted, before adding with a smirk, "Mum."

Annoyed at being assigned what she considered the most useless job, Hiyori's aggravation only grew at that certain nickname.

"Call me that just one more time and I'll skin you!"

* * *

Getting out of the bushes, Kofuki put her hands behind her head and strode towards the entrance of the Headquarters with no sign of fear. Her presence was immediately noticed by the delinquent Sisters. Although she knew them to be her former schoolmates, Kofuki didn't recognize a single one of them, mainly due to the sinister Noh-like masks hiding their faces. The Renpu Toji uniforms the Sisters once wore had been replaced with black armour, polished clean with razor-sharp angles. Despite their intimidating appearance, Kofuki didn't feel the least threatened by them.

"Shichinosato Kofuki!" one of the Sisters snarled, unsheathing her okatana.

"Yo."

Repulsed at Kofuki's apparent indifference, another Sister asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Relax ladies, I'm just here to play," Kofuki said, readying her own two weapons.

 _'It's going to be worth all the trouble of convincing Mirja to let me do this,'_ she thought with glee. _'Finally, some fighting time with aradama-chan!'_

Pointing her okatana at Kofuki, a Sister snarled, "I've been wanting to butcher you for your betrayal for a long time, Kofuki-senpai!"

With a slightly evil grin of her own, Kofuki said, "Let the games begin."

She was right to be enthusiastic with anticipation. Almost all at once, a band of Sisters flew at her. The others slit their wrists letting swarms of aradama beasts come out. With incredible speed, sparks flew as Kofuki expertly swung her okatanas in all directions, dodging attacks with ease. The fight filled her with a feeling of exuberance she hadn't felt in a long time. Sparring with her beloved aradama-chan, along with Tojis with noro in their blood... She hadn't had this much fun since her spar with—

Bam! All at once, the sight of a girl with medium-length, black and white hair appeared in front of Kofuki's eyes. It was as though something stabbed her in the heart, as the vision of a certain former Elite Guard tormented Kofuki's mind. She almost lost her wits at that moment. Suddenly sensing danger, Kofuki's eyes regained their sight again, but it was already too late. Because that split second of distraction was enough for her opponents to attack her spot of vulnerability.

"Augh!"

Kofuki saw stars as she felt something crunch against the side of her head. She collapsed on the ground, her two okatanas sliding far from her reach. Desperately, Kofuki tried to grasp them to have her hand crushed by a Sister's boot. Cringing, the Renpu Toji tried not to let her abuser and her comrades see her face in pain.

"Well, well," the Sister, who had her hand pinned, chuckled. "I'll admit this was a fun little game of entertainment. Your fighting style really hasn't changed at all, Kofuki-senpai. Too bad this fight will be your last."

 _'Shit, I'm dead,'_ Kofuki internally growled.

However, a familiar voice made her eyes widen in disbelief. "Stop!"

 _'What's she doing revealing herself so impulsively?!'_ Kofuki thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I intended to make this chapter longer, but I'm so damn tired right now. Been overwhelmed with exams and projects lately. I might post a chapter early (if I'm awake enough to do so).**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Despite having a bunch of finals, I still wanted to complete my regular chapter updates because I love you guys so much! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

Right after she witnessed Kofuki get beaten down to the ground, Hiyori knew she couldn't sit and watch a second longer. The rest of the Akabane Sword Team had already slunk to the vents on the rooftop during the combat, so there was nobody stopping her now. Making sure a hand was still on her concealed revolver, Hiyori fearlessly stepped out from her hidden copse, determined to rescue her fellow Toji.

 _'Your fault, Kofuki, for making me the helper,'_ she internally thought, with a smirk.

She was not afraid of the Sisters in any sort of way, having been an aradama princess herself. She had lots of experience of making people cower before her and this wouldn't be any different. Kofuki did say that the Sword Sisterhood trusted power-hungry Heijou Tojis to a degree—not to mention those who understood aradama. Even if she could get them to listen to her, Hiyori hoped she'd be able to distract the Sisters long enough for Kofuki to possibly make an escape.

"Stop!" Hiyori said, in a tone she hadn't used since her aradama reign.

Her voice had the desired result. All the Sisters shot their gazes towards Hiyori, pointing their weapons threateningly. Despite how menacing they looked, all of them had an internal and impending anxious feeling at the sight of the hooded figure approaching them. Whoever this individual was had an ominous aura that struck fear in them.

"Good evening, Aiko," said Hiyori.

The Sister, who had Kofuki's hand pinned under her boot, barked, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Oh please. That high-pitched squeaky voice of yours is so distinct, not to mention how you were also one of the most gullible Heijou Tojis around," scoffed Hiyori. "As for who I am, well—everyone knows me now."

Aiko didn't lower her okatana. This person before her only came up to her shoulders, and yet was intimidating her with ease.

Then, she and the Sisters paused in shock, once Hiyori pulled down the hood of her green hoodie, revealing her iconic raven hair and burgundy eyes. Although the Sisters' faces were hidden, due to their Noh-like masks, their eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight of the former aradama princess.

Kofuki, on the other hand, would've smacked her own face in exasperation if her head and hands didn't already hurt like Hell. Whatever crazy idea Hiyori had, Kofuki only hoped that the Heijou Toji was smart enough to change her mind by making a mad dash for it.

 _'Mirja's gonna kill me for coming up with this plan,'_ Kofuki thought. _'That is if these bitches don't first.'_

"It's Juujou Hiyori," one of the Sisters snarled.

Putting on what she remembered to be her most sinister glare, Hiyori spat, "That is a bit informal. When you address me, it's _Hiyorihime_."

"You're no aradama princess now," Aiko said. "You're nothing but a human weakling."

She stepped forward with her okatana, but Hiyori's powerful stare stopped her in her tracks. There wasn't an ounce of fear to be seen in Hiyori. Even without her aradama powers, Hiyori was just as intimidating. The Sisters cowered back, Aiko included.

"What do you want from us?" Aiko demanded, then with a pause, added, "Hime-sama."

"Release Kofuki at once. She came on my orders," Hiyori lied.

When the Sisters didn't move, Hiyori stepped threateningly towards them. The look on her face was so stern that it made even Kofuki's heart race. With a pointed look at her saviour, the Renpu Toji picked up her two okatanas and joined Hiyori's side.

Although she didn't exchange a word with Hiyori, Kofuki read the Heijou Toji's stare as, _'Still no sign of Mirja or the others. We need to keep a diversion going on for them.'_

Thinking quickly, Hiyori added, "We've also come to make a deal with you."

 _'Mum had better know what she's doing,'_ Kofuki thought, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt this will be a deal that'll interest us," scoffed Aiko.

"Really? Even if it means taking your revenge on Origami Yukari?" Hiyori questioned. Everyone stared at her, wondering whether she was serious or not.

"We're listening..." Aiko said.

"I've no doubt she is exactly why you all founded this frivolous band of clowns," Hiyori continued. "Help me and I'll give you exactly what you want."

"And how do we know that this promise will be kept?" Aiko asked, not lowering her okatana for a second. "Never mind that—how are you even going to accomplish that?"

Hiyori smiled, wishing she still had her fangs for a worthwhile reaction. "Looks like you'll just have to trust me."

Aiko looked at her other fellow Sisters. She was glad their masks could hide the fear she knew they were all feeling. None of them wished to disobey a once powerful aradama princess, who possibly still had the potential to harm them all.

Her pride already bruised too much, an insulted Aiko, at last, grunted, "Fine. Follow us."

She and four of the Sisters escorted Hiyori and Kofuki into the Headquarters while watching them like hawks. The Headquarters felt like a condensed version of a concrete fortress. The mighty edifice may have looked neglected on the outside, but the interior was lively, full of perfectly functioning industrial equipment and huge vats of bubbling noro. No doubt they were once used by the Renpu researchers before the Sword Sisterhood took over the base.

Once they reached a set of metal doors, Aiko stopped them. "Hand over any weapons you have or else the deal is over."

"Tch. Fat chance, bitch," Kofuki snorted, with a smirk.

But when Aiko and Hiyori both glared daggers at her, she let out a sigh before passing Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna to Aiko. Receiving a suspicious look as well, Hiyori reluctantly removed her hands from her hoodie pockets, allowing Aiko to rummage in and grab hold of her revolver.

"Interesting of you to bring this," commented Aiko, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

She gestured to the other four Sisters with them, ordering, "Guard the doors," before entering with Hiyori and Kofuki. The room they were escorted into was surprisingly very respectable and well furnished, almost like an elegant sitting room. The concrete walls were hidden with chic wallpaper and severe varnished armchairs were arranged in the center, around an expensive mahogany table. Hiyori guessed that the furnishings were, in fact, some of the many treasures the Sword Sisterhood stole.

Perched elegantly in one of the armchairs was a young girl with long magenta hair, whom Hiyori automatically assumed to be the leader of the Sisters. Unlike the rest of her partners in crime, the girl's face was completely visible. There was no need for her to wear a mask; she already looked frightening enough.

Kofuki whispered to Hiyori, "Yamamoto Michiko, one of Renpu's best former Tojis. She's Tsubakuro Yume's cousin, and takes after her viciousness."

Michiko stared at the two, allowing both of them to see how eerie her eyes really were. One of them was black and the other a murky green. Aiko bowed respectfully, before introducing the visitors to her leader.

"Michiko-sama, here is Shichinosato Kofuki and—," she paused before eventually rolling her eyes and saying, "Hiyorihime."

Michiko dragged a long fingernail along the wood grain of her armchair with a vacant expression. Her eyes never left the two girls before her. Hiyori wished she'd blink—those black and green orbs were slightly creeping her out. Then, Michiko's blood-red lips curved into a smile—not a very nice one.

"Do sit," she said, gesturing to the two chairs opposite her. "Care for some tea?"

Aiko, taking the hint, placed a tea tray on the table before them. Not trusting any liquid that smelled so delicious in such dainty teacups, Hiyori and Kofuki's eyes met. Through that silent gaze, both of them inaudibly agreed that anything served to them was to be immediately assumed harmful, if not deadly.

"Hiyori-onee-sama, it is a pleasure to have you as a guest tonight," Michiko crooned at last. "Your aradama reign was an inspiration to us all at the Sword Sisterhood. We admire your work."

Then, with a sneer, she added, "But as for you, Kofuki-senpai, you are a traitor. You could've been great among us."

Kofuki grinned, before wiping the cuts on her injured hand with the white tablecloth, leaving stains of red. Michiko pursed her lips.

"All I want is to fight aradama-chan," said the Renpu Toji, with a shrug.

After taking a sip of her tea, Michiko said, "I don't believe you are merely here to share tea with me. So, tell me...why have you graced us with your presence, Hiyori-onee-sama?"

Hiyori's eyes once more reflected royal arrogance. It was as though all the sympathy in them had been sucked away and replaced with hard malice. Kofuki found it hard to believe that this was the same girl, who before they left Aoto Youji's shop, had a crying spell due to her pregnancy hormones.

"I imagine you're smart enough to know why. Think about it. First Origami Yukari being the main cause of my mother's death. Then, locking me in Takirihime's prison after becoming an aradama. And now, stripping me of my right as a Toji and declaring me a criminal, when I should've ruled over this world," Hiyori said, as darkly as she could manage. "Now my evil 'twin sister' is also trying to deny me my entitlement to that as well."

"Tough life, huh Mum?" Kofuki joked.

She grimaced in pain two seconds later after Hiyori stomped on her foot, underneath the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the security room of the Headquarters, a Sister was lazily fiddling with a pen while watching the computer screens before her. She was oblivious to the two faces poking out from the metal grate above her. In just a few seconds, her vision went blank after she felt something bash against the side of her temple.

"Musumi Kiyoka, make sure the door is locked. We don't want anyone coming in here," Mirja ordered, as she started typing quickly on the keyboard before her.

After obeying her orders, Kiyoka nervously watched as Mirja expertly worked at the computer screens, while also giving prompt instructions to Mihono and Chie via cellphone. It didn't take long for the Ayanokouji Toji to locate where the Shinigami Casket was possibly hidden. Displayed on one screen, in clear view, was a room, evidently used by the Sisters to store their treasures. Priceless paintings, artifacts, and even just huge piles of money were in the room.

"Setouchi Chie, target room has been located," Mirja spoke into her phone. "Should be where Shichinosato Kofuki said the north side of the building is. Tell me when you're above it so I can switch off the cameras in that room."

"Okay, moving towards target," came the reply.

* * *

"Ugh, these vents are so claustrophobic," Mihono said, as she continued to crawl on her elbows and knees. "I dread having to squeeze back through here again."

"We should be nearly there, Mihono-chan," Chie reassured. "Yes, here we are."

"Game on!" Mihono cheered.

After contacting Mirja, the two of them removed the metal grate underneath them and dropped down. Mihono had to immediately pinch herself to stop gawking at the amount of cash that was practically surrounding them.

"How will we find the Shinigami Casket? We don't even know what it looks like," she said to Chie.

"We'll just have to guess. It can't be too hard," Chie said, surveying the messy state of the room.

 _'Hopefully,'_ she added in her mind.

"Come on, Mihono-chan, let's tear this place apart."

The two Tojis split up and rapidly began searching through the piles and piles of treasure. Both of them knew the clock was ticking, which only made their anxiety grow with each passing second. After fifteen minutes passed, there was no more time for being delicately careful. Both Chie and Mihono didn't bother hesitating at this point with throwing around objects, making the room twice as disorganized as it was before.

In a fit of frustration, Mihono and Chie put their hands on their hips before simultaneously staring at a portrait on the wall. It was a huge piece of artwork that must've once looked brilliant, but most of the vibrant colors had faded away. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with teal-blue hair and stormy-grey eyes. At the bottom of the portrait's silver frame was a broken nameplate that read: _Tsuku...hime_. What singled the painting out from the rest was that it was the only one hung up in the room.

"Painting?" Mihono suggested.

"Painting," Chie agreed, with a nod.

Walking up to it, Mihono hesitated before grabbing the side of the portrait and tugging it. Like an open door, the painting swung open to reveal a hidden alcove in the wall, dusty with cobwebs. Among the grime was a jet-black casket, the size of a jewelry box, with small golden symbols etched into it. Despite its ornate look, the casket carried a mysterious and evil feeling. Chie could sense it once she took the casket and a prickling sensation shot through her fingers.

"This has to be the Shinigami Casket," the Osafune Toji said.

The two of them didn't have time to look at it any longer because Mirja called Chie's phone at that moment. Her voice was urgent and intense.

"Setouchi Chie, there's a Sister approaching. You need to get out of there now!" Mirja said.

She didn't have to say another word. Quick as lightning, the two Tojis hoisted themselves back up into the vents. However, the traces of their presence were evident due to the chaotic mess they had left behind. It didn't take long for the Headquarter alarms to be raised.

* * *

Michiko just finished her cup of tea as the alarms sounded. A Sister burst into the room, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Intruders! Intruders in the Headquarters!"

Hiyori and Kofuki's eyes immediately widened and they turned towards Michiko. A calm expression was on her face—a look that was too even-tempered for Hiyori to start feeling unsettled.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your deal, despite how appealing it sounds," Michiko said. "In our Sisterhood, there has to be trust among us."

Then with a crafty smile, she snarled, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't know you were lying from the start?"

Kofuki leaned towards Hiyori and whispered, "I assume they have no intention of becoming besties with us."

In a cold voice, Michiko gave a command to her minions. _"Kill them."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! See you next Sunday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last exam is this Tuesday! Hngh! But then, after that, it'll be all over and then...FREEDOM! (Well, not really, considering how I still have to do my part-time job. Lol.) Hopefully, this'll also mean that I'll have more time to update. If I'm not either working or experiencing a hangover, I might consider also updating on Wednesdays.**

 **FYI, I'm also returning back home to Japan in a few weeks. I'll try to finish this fanfic before then, but I might not. If I don't, then I won't be able to update as frequently due to being busy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

The last time Ellen and Mai had been in the Origami estate's inner temple was when they had battled against Yukari with their friends. Now no longer a storehouse for noro, the dark miasma around it had been lifted, restoring the inner temple's former stable atmosphere. The lantern-lit hall echoed with the sounds of their footsteps, as Yukari led Mai, Ellen, and Director Maniwa deeper into the sanctuary.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked.

"Where all the Toji records are kept," replied Yukari, as they approached a heavy-looking door in the wall.

She unsheathed her two okatanas before sliding them into a couple of narrow slits in the door. After twisting them like a pair of keys, the great door slowly opened letting the dust from within come out. Coughing slightly, Ellen and Mai followed Yukari and Director Maniwa inside and gaped at once, awestruck by the number of scrolls everywhere.

 _'It'd take a lifetime to read all of this,'_ Mai thought. She grimaced at the amount of dust that was everywhere, along with how most of the shelves were festooned with cobwebs.

Thankfully, Yukari seemed to know which scroll in particular they were looking for because she immediately walked to a shelf and started rummaging around. Director Maniwa lent a hand by taking a lantern from the wall and holding it up for her.

"My blood, along with the Shinigami Casket—those are ingredients. Ingredients for a powerful ritual," said Yukari.

She pulled out a tightly sealed scroll and laid it out, after opening it. Ellen read the title in slight confusion.

"The Awakening for the Reposed?"

"It's a resurrection ritual," Director Maniwa explained. "Although, it hasn't been used for centuries after Origami Nariko-sama banned it from use."

"There are four ingredients in total," Yukari said. She took a deep breath before reading them:

 _ **"Red blood from the strongest Toji paid for a soul's mortality.**_

 _ **The blade possessed by a soul that gave a girl her mighty role.**_

 _ **The casket for a soul's demise used in exchange for a heavy price.**_

 _ **The baby descendant of a soul will pay the ritual's final toll."**_

The heavy silence that followed was uncomfortable. Mai and Ellen did not know exactly how to react to this, but seeing the disturbed expressions on Director Maniwa and Yukari's faces made both the young Tojis have a feeling of concerned uneasiness.

Director Maniwa asked, "Are you sure Hiyorihime intends to resurrect someone, Yukari-sama?"

"But if she is, just who is she planning to resurrect?" added Mai.

Yukari's habitual frown deepened. "There is only one individual I know of who would readily help Hiyorihime with revenge, especially now that she has Hiiragi Konoka alongside her."

"Who?" asked Ellen, now getting impatient from anxiety.

"Tsukuyomihime," said Yukari.

While Director Maniwa's expression became one of shock, Ellen and Mai looked all the more confused. Neither of the two girls knew who Tsukuyomihime was, but the mere mention of the mysterious individual's name struck a sensation of foreboding horror in them.

"W-Who is Tsukuyomihime?" Mai asked.

Director Maniwa put her hands on her lips, putting on a serious expression again. "She's Juujou Hiyori's biological grandmother—and was also the most powerful aradama princess at the time. She died several years ago after Origami Nariko-sama sealed her into the Shinigami Casket."

The explanation was brief but overwhelming to the two Tojis. Ellen and Mai were already uncomfortable about their friend being related to Hiiragi Konoka, but the fact that Hiyori's grandmother was a full aradama made their stomachs churn even more.

Yukari noticed how sick the girls looked and wished she didn't have to continue. "Karazusa, Hiiragi Konoka's okatana, was formerly Tsukuyomihime's. Which means, unfortunately if Hiyorihime doesn't have the Shinigami Casket and the baby descendant, she already has two items for the ritual."

"Then, we need to prevent her from finding the other two ingredients," Mai said.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for that," came a voice from behind them.

The four turned to see President Takatsu standing at the doorway. Regret was plastered on her face as a guilty scowl.

"Yukina!" Director Maniwa said.

"I went to the Special Sword Administration Bureau and they said I might find you all here," President Takatsu said, as she walked up to them.

The sad look on the purple-haired woman's face was one that Director Maniwa and Yukari hadn't seen in a long time, but were familiar with. It was almost as though President Takatsu reverted back to the young sensitive girl she used to be.

"What happened, Yukina?" Yukari asked.

"Hiiragi Konoka happened," President Takatsu sighed. "She forced me to tell her the whereabouts of the Sword Sisterhood and there's no doubt she's now on her way to retrieving the Shinigami Casket."

She hung her head slightly, before apologizing, "I'm sorry."

President Takatsu didn't dare look into Yukari's eyes—she failed her again. And Sayaka...the one she loved the most. Once again, she failed as a mother to her daughter.

"I will not ask for forgiveness," the Renpu Girls' School president said. "However, I do wish to aid you in defeating Hiyorihime...especially now that I think I know why she wants Juujou Hiyori."

With dread, Ellen tentatively asked, "W-Why?"

"It's not really her Hiyorihime wants...it's her baby," President Takatsu said.

Yukari recited, in an automatic voice, "The baby descendant of a soul...Tsukuyomihime's descendant."

"To complete the ritual!" Mai gasped.

The full magnitude of the situation hit them at that moment bringing distress, but then confusion.

"But why wouldn't Hiyorihime have used Kagari instead, when she was still a baby?" Ellen asked.

Nobody knew the answer, but Hiyorihime definitely had something up her sleeve. There was no time to waste.

"Yanase Mai and Kohagura Ellen, go straight away to Juujou Hiyori's house with extra forces," Yukari ordered. "As the Akabane Sword Team hasn't reported any threats to us, we can safely assume nothing has happened yet. However, additional defenses will be necessary."

"I can send the B and D Toji Squads from my school," President Takatsu said.

"That's the spirit. Juujou Hiyori will need all the protection she can get!"

* * *

"Woah!"

Kofuki clapped her hands together, narrowly catching the blade that would've sliced her face in half. Angered, she let out a yell of adrenaline, as she swung her leg to kick the side of her attacker's ribs. The Sister let out a cry of pain before crumpling down. Hiyori would've taken the opportunity to try and steal the okatana the Sister just dropped, if she wasn't focused on her own assailants.

Right after their plot had been laid flat in front of Michiko, Hiyori's instincts made her fling the mahogany table into the Sword Sisterhood leader's face. After that, chaos ensued.

Sweat dripped from Hiyori's brow, as she tried to remember her fighting skills. Kogarasumaru had been her main weapon, but Hiyori had done several hand-to-hand combat-training in the past. Still, that had been when she was considerably younger; and without her Toji powers, she found her stamina was decreasing at a faster rate.

 _'I need to finish this quickly!'_ she desperately thought.

Hiyori dodged underneath Michiko's okatana before thrusting her fist forward, landing a blow under her opponent's chin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aiko race towards her. Not hesitating a second, Hiyori grabbed the Sister's arm before twisting it hard. The anguished scream that followed was deafening.

"Behind you, Kofuki!" Hiyori yelled. Swinging her body, she held onto Aiko's pinned arm and flung herself sideways, while mid-air kicking Kofuki's potential attacker unconscious.

"Thanks for the save, Mum! Now, behind you!"

With just enough time, Hiyori bent backwards to dodge the Renpu Toji's launching attack into Aiko's head. In desperation, the Sister struggled to get up with extreme difficulty. With no sign of mercy, Hiyori forcefully grabbed her collar before knocking her out with a swift headbutt.

"We're done here," Hiyori panted, grabbing her pistol from the inside of Aiko's armour.

"To be honest, I'm actually glad," Kofuki said, likewise taking back her two okatanas. "Fighting against these aradama-onee-chans was not really what I expected. Kinda disappointing really."

Hiyori gave a small smirk. She was right to bet that Kofuki knew some self-defense moves. The Renpu Toji most likely started fighting ever since she could toddle.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hiyori urged. "The others are probably at the meeting point already."

"Not yet, Hiyori-onee-sama!" came a fierce cry.

Narrowing her eyes, Hiyori swiveled around, revolver raised and ready to shoot into Michiko's heart. The magenta-haired Sister flew at her, her mouth twisted in rage. Prepared to pull the trigger, Hiyori aimed...then paused. In the black and green eyes glaring at her so full of hatred were...tears of sorrow. The sight was so unexpected to Hiyori that she quite forgot the danger before her.

"Move!" Kofuki yelled, before pushing the Heijou Toji out of the way.

In the instant Hiyori fell to the ground, Kofuki had already flung one of her okatanas...burying it into Michiko's chest. The Sister's body stayed poised in mid-spring, before crashing heavily to the ground and dissolving into noro.

"Are you crazy?!" Kofuki said, pulling Hiyori up. "Come on!"

"Kofuki, you're hurt!" Hiyori gasped.

The Renpu Toji scowled at the bleeding wound on her arm. The sleeve of her hoodie was stained with a dark red.

"Forget it! Let's go!" she said, as they ran out of the Headquarters, their hearts racing against their chests.

* * *

 **A/N: I always thought of Kofuki as the kind of person who'd take martial arts, which is why I've included a scene of action in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Finally finished all of my exams! Literally danced all the way home (but not before making a pit stop to the local manga store and buying myself a new yuri treasure lol)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 _'The person you are trying to call is unavailable at the moment. If you wish to leave a message—"_

The robotic-like sound of the automated voice made a vein pop on Director Maniwa's forehead. The white-haired woman let out something in between a sigh and a growl, as she pressed the _End Call_ button on her phone. At least fifteen unanswered calls were in her history box.

 _'That damn couch potato!'_ Director Maniwa thought.

She let out another sigh of exasperation, before going into her texting app and rapidly typing: "KAORU. PICK. UP. YOUR. PHONE!"

In most cases, an unanswered call from the pink-haired imp either meant she deliberately ignored it, had her phone on silent, or turned it off completely. Although it was infuriating, in this case, Director Maniwa couldn't help letting her anxiety rise a little. For the past half hour, she had been unsuccessful in contacting not just Kaoru but also the other three Elite Guards. That in itself was worrying.

The director took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself. There could be several explanations of their unresponsiveness. Perhaps they were spying on Hiyorihime's castle and needed to be quiet. Or maybe ran into trouble and needed to hide. Whatever happened, something was amiss. By now, even if there was no aradama activity (which she doubted), at least one of the Elite Guards would've sent a short text as an update. The last time Director Maniwa had heard from them was when they had arrived at Matsumoto the other night. The white-haired woman had to remind herself that at least the Elite Guards arrived at the city safely.

She stared at her phone again, before scrolling through the list of Tojis who'd been dispatched to Matsumoto City. At least one of them must know the whereabouts of the Elite Guards. The director hesitated, before pressing the name _Suzumoto Hana_. The reply came immediately.

"Hello Director Maniwa," Hana said.

"Suzumoto-san, hope I'm not calling at a bad time," Director Maniwa said. "I don't suppose you know where the Elite Guards are?"

"Oh yeah. They just went to infiltrate the castle with a few squads of Tojis and soldiers from the Special Ritual Riot Squad," came the reply. "They still haven't returned to the bunker yet."

"When did they leave?" asked the director.

Hana now sounded vague. "Mmm...maybe three to four hours ago? The streets are full of aradama though, so I expect it'd take a while for them to reach the castle."

"What about your squad? Any updates?"

"Half of my team went with some other soldiers about five hours before the Elite Guards left," Hana said.

She paused for a long time, making Director Maniwa think she'd hung up, but then added slowly, "It's strange... The forcefield around Hiyorihime's castle doesn't allow missiles or any sort of projectiles through it. However, the soldiers and Tojis from my team were apparently able to easily pass through without any sort of difficulty. The Elite Guards went after them when they didn't return for a long time."

Director Maniwa's initial anxiety turned to panic. None of this made sense! Whatever lay on the other side of the forcefield was definitely keeping their recruits from returning. Composing herself, she gave her next instructions to Hana in as calm a voice as possible.

"I'll tell this piece of news to Yukari-sama. In the meantime, I want you and the rest of the Tojis in your team to continue evacuating the citizens of Matsumoto. Do not send any more troops to the castle until I send word."

"Understood, Director Maniwa."

* * *

Kanami let out a gasp for air, once Hiyorihime removed her cold corpse-like lips from her own. The guilty lust in the facial expression of the girl trapped in her arms made a smug smile form on the aradama princess's face. Once she caught her breath, the Minoseki Toji weakly glared at Hiyorihime trying not to show her misery.

"Don't..." Kanami said. "My lips are only for Hiyori-chan."

Hiyorihime shook her head in amusement, before saying, _**"You still don't understand. You belong to me, Kanami. We've went over this already."**_

She continued, the envisions of her triumphant future clear in her head. _**"Soon enough, I'll have revenge on the Hiyori you say you love and she'll become nothing more than a memory. The world shall be at my feet—**_ **our** _ **feet! Because before you know it, you'll be**_ **my** _ **princess and no one else's."**_

"No... I don't want that!"

 _ **"** **It's natural to be fearful about causing destruction, but you'll soon love it. You can be strong and in control."**_

"I don't want power!" Kanami protested, trying to squirm out of Hiyorihime's grip. "I want to be happy with Hiyori-chan!"

The aradama princess's eyes flickered with lightning. _**"Power**_ **is** _ **happiness! And we shall have that together, I promise."**_

Kanami's tears were just about to spill from the corners of her eyes, as Hiyorihime teasingly kissed the nape of her neck. To the former's relief, the aradama princess's sexual advances were quickly halted once the two of them were interrupted a few seconds later. A former Renpu Toji had just entered the room, now dressed in the new attire of the Kokushibyō Army, Hiyorihime's personal guards. A black and blue military uniform hugged the Toji's tall figure. But what gave Kanami the chills was the creepy mask she wore—curved like a crow's beak with blue-tinted, glass eye openings.

"Hime-sama, we successfully have our troops ready outside in the castle courtyard," the Kokushibyō Toji informed. "What are your orders?"

Hiyorihime dragged Kanami over to one of the windows. Sure enough, as far as they could see were the aradama princess's forces, all dressed in the same attire and crow-like masks. A gasp left Kanami's mouth. This couldn't be possible! Hiyorihime didn't have this many troops the last time she remembered. Her thoughts of confusion were brought to an end, once she spotted in the large crowd who appeared to be men wearing the same black and blue uniform and brandishing firearms. It couldn't be...

In desperation, the Minoseki Toji's eyes desperately continued to sweep through the crowd of enemy forces. Until her gaze landed on four very familiar figures...the Elite Guards. But what made Kanami's heart drop was how all four of them were wearing the same uniform as the Kokushibyō Tojis around them.

"No..."

* * *

Akane stared at the huge computer screens of the Special Sword Administration Bureau with increasing worry. The aradama activity around the large cities of Japan never seemed to show signs of ceasing. And yet, the younger Origami sister knew that she already did everything she could that was within her control. There was no other option but to pray for the safety of everyone and wait for the return of her sister.

"Akane, we're back!" Yukari called, just as she and Director Maniwa came through the doors.

"Any news?" Akane asked, fixing her aqua eyes on her older sister.

It only took a few brief minutes for Yukari to explain. The resurrection ritual. The threat to Hiyori's life. How everyone sent to the Matsumoto Castle never returned. It was a lot for Akane to take in and Yukari had to repeat her explanation more thoroughly for her younger sister to fully understand. When Yukari finished, Akane leaned back in the chair she had been sitting on, eyes widened.

None of them had much time to stay silent worrying because a staff member sitting at a computer yelled, "Yukari-sama, five troops of Hiyorihime's guards have been detected approaching our base, along with a huge wave of aradama!"

Immediately, Yukari asked, "How much time do we have?"

"They're just a few minutes from our perimeters," came the reply. "If we send defence troops at once, there's a slight chance we can keep them from range for a short period of time."

Yukari, Akane, and Director Maniwa looked at each other, before turning to the computer screen that projected a map of Kamakura and the surrounding areas. The enemy was clearly approaching at a fast speed. Showing no sign of the fear she was struggling to contain, Yukari gave her orders in a calm and controlled voice.

"Raise the code red alert. Begin the evacuation protocol for the citizens of Kamakura," she commanded. "Send the C and F Toji Squads from Renpu."

"Yes, Yukari-sama!" The sound of sirens followed afterwards, wailing throughout the Kamakura streets, as red warning lights flashed.

Yukari turned to Director Maniwa and said, "Deploy the S-Equipment for counter-attack."

A vibrating motion from her pocket made the head of the Origami family swiftly take out her phone.

"Yukari-sama, this is Mai speaking," came the voice on the other end.

Noticing the anxiety in the young girl's voice, Yukari asked, "Yanase Mai, did you and Kohagura Ellen reach Juujou Hiyori's house?"

"Yes, but—"

"What happened?"

"Hiyori-chan and the Akabane Sword Team…they're not here!"

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to write a chapter early for you guys cause I'm feeling quite happy now that the school term is over for me.**

 **So now...the Elite Guards, along with some of the Tojis and soldiers of the Special Ritual Riot Squad, are now part of the enemy forces! And what will Yukari do now that she is aware of Hiyori's disobedience? Stay tuned...**

 **Extra information on Hiyorihime's new guards: "Kokushibyō" means the "Black Death" in Japanese. As I'm sure you can gather from that, yes, their uniform is heavily inspired by the attire that the plague doctors wore during the bubonic plague. I thought because the plague doctor masks were similar to crow beaks that it would be perfect for the military uniform of Hiyorihime's army.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy Easter peeps! Ever had a moment in your life where you have to send something, but it takes you at least fifteen minutes to press the "send" button. That was me today because I was so scared to send my job application email. Lol. #thestruggleisreal**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

"Okay, Kofuki-chan, this'll probably sting," Chie said, as she took a clean cloth and a bottle of antiseptic ointment from Hiyori's first-aid kit. Although a calm and unfazed expression was on Chie's face, she couldn't help being concerned for her injured friend.

Not wanting to appear as a weakling, Kofuki let out a surly grunt, but still couldn't help wincing when Chie applied the cloth to her arm. Thankfully, the wound she received from Michiko's blade wasn't that deep and could easily be tended to. Right when she and Hiyori met the others, their initial reaction was one of distress at the sight of Kofuki's injury. Kiyoka, who ordinarily hated blood, nearly fainted at first glance. Just seeing someone hurt because of her gave Hiyori a persistent sensation of guilt, as she watched Chie wrap a makeshift-bandage around the wound.

At last, after tying the ends of the gauze, Chie said, "Just keep that on for now, okay, Kofuki-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," came the indifferent reply.

Straightening her glasses, Mirja said, "Time to be moving on now."

Leaving behind the mountain of the Sword Sisterhood Headquarters, they turned northwest. By Mirja's advice, they were no longer making their way through the urban areas of Japan, instead taking an unused trail in the wilderness, free from any sign of aradama. Although it was an old and overgrown path, it was deemed the better choice. With time slipping quickly each second, the chance of delay was something none of them could afford.

"Our disobedience most likely has been discovered already," Mirja had said. "Origami Yukari-sama will have more Tojis posted in the cities to cut us off. Best to go on foot for now."

Kofuki was inclined to grumble at this, as it meant less chance of fighting aradama and endless hours of walking, but a swift look from Chie shut her up. So, each shouldering their heavy packs, the Tojis plunged deeper into the forest, single-file. Kiyoka didn't dare walk at the front or the back of the line. The dark wilderness looked just as sinister as Hiyori's former domain in the Yamanashi Mountains. The looming trees were gnarled, their leaves dark and dry. The path itself was narrow and uneven, winding in and out among the trunks. The worst of it was when they'd have to go up a steep incline for a long time, where the air was thin and seemed suffocating.

It was not long before the complaints began. The more they continued on, the more irritable everyone became. Even Mihono, who generally seemed so perky, had to bite back a retort when Kofuki accused her of eating all the pudding they had packed. At last, after a few hours, Mirja pointed to a small concrete structure a few feet away.

"Over there. We should get some rest," she said, then added, "Juujou Hiyori looks like she needs it anyway."

It was true. Hiyori only took two more steps, before she rushed to a bush at the side of the path and began retching. At once, Chie and Kiyoka rushed to her side, supporting her.

"Breathe, Hiyori-chan. Breathe," Chie soothed, as she gently patted Hiyori's back.

Her throat burning and vision blurring from nausea, Hiyori gasped for air as she waited for her pregnancy symptoms to pass. Trembling and light-headed, she clutched Kiyoka and Chie while slowly hoisting herself up.

"You exerted yourself too much, Juujou Hiyori," Mirja said.

"You should've told us if you were feeling tired," Mihono added, in agreement.

Grumpy from hunger, Kofuki sighed, "Let's just go to the shelter already."

It was a squat, slightly run-down building with narrow windows and a heavy-looking door. There was only one room, but it had four comfortable bunks to sleep in—unfortunately not enough for everyone. It was agreed at once that Hiyori should take one of them what with her "delicate condition", as Kofuki put it. There was a tiny hearth as well, although it looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

"President Souraku had a great many of these shelters built all across the country," Mirja explained, as she started opening cupboards and lockers. "Most of them are no longer in use though, like this one. It's not much of a place, but we should get at least a few hours' sleep."

She scattered the boxes of hard biscuits she found on the floor. Only Hiyori, who was too tired to eat, decided to go to bed immediately. In just a few minutes, a deep sleep overcame her.

"Poor girl," Chie said.

"You all still think it was a mistake to go along with this?" asked Kofuki, reaching for her thirteenth biscuit.

They stared at the slumbering girl, lost in their thoughts. In sleep, Hiyori looked younger, the creases on her brow less prominent. There was no fear or stress on her face now. Just peace. Seeing Hiyori shiver a little, Kiyoka got up to adjust the thin blanket draped on top of her.

After a moment's silence, Mirja said, "Juujou Hiyori's baby is our light of hope in this time of fearful darkness. We cannot let that light extinguish."

The strong sense of duty each of them felt became more apparent after they heard Mirja's words. Even Kofuki, who had no protective or maternal instincts for others, also couldn't help feeling the need to safeguard Hiyori from harm. She sighed and blew a strand of grey hair from her face, before getting up.

"Well, that's that," she said. "I'm getting some firewood. Mihocchi, lend a hand, will ya?"

* * *

They drew straws later to see who would take the other three bunks. Chie, Mirja, and Kiyoka won, which ended up with Kofuki and Mihono taking the first watch. The two sat outside, huddled together, beside the door with their okatanas ready. The night was eerily silent and so dark that one could barely see anything. The two Tojis turned on their flashlights, but they soon gave that up as it attracted all the moths around them. Eventually, after an hour, Mihono couldn't keep from audibly yawning.

"I can keep watch alone," Kofuki said.

"You should get some sleep too, Fukki," Mihono protested. "I'm sure neither of the others would mind taking the next watch."

"What's the point? My arm is preventing me from falling asleep anyway."

"Well, if you're sure..." Mihono hesitated, before going back into the shelter. "I guess I'll crawl in with Chii-nee."

Rubbing her bloodshot eyes, Kofuki stared straight ahead of her, alone with her thoughts. She didn't turn even after hearing the creak of the heavy door behind her.

"Is your arm okay?"

"I've dealt with worse," Kofuki answered, still not looking at her companion, even after Hiyori sat down beside her. "Why aren't you in bed? Mirja will kill me if she thinks I woke you up."

"Well, it was Mihono's snoring that did," Hiyori replied, bluntly. "It's fine though; I'm well rested."

Kofuki let out a sound between a snort and a chuckle, before teasing, "Well, I can believe that after seeing your pretty Sleeping Beauty face. Did you have sweet dreams, Mum?"

Hiyori replied, "How can I when none of us are safe?"

"Oh please. You don't even have to worry about your own safety," Kofuki retorted. "I mean it's our job to keep you alive. Specifically that tot growing inside of you."

"Is that why you find me unbearable?" Hiyori asked. There was no accusation or judgement in her voice; it was an honest question.

Kofuki shrugged, before taking a bubblegum from her pocket and unwrapping it. "Maybe. You acting all brave and then cowering at someone who's practically your twin sister? You're a little difficult to take seriously."

"Says you. You don't fear anybody," Hiyori countered.

"Because nobody can hurt or threaten me. You and I are different, Mum," Kofuki said.

Then, with a quiet voice, she murmured, "Everyone I love is gone."

Hiyori didn't hear what she said, but after looking at Kofuki's closed-off face, she decided against the idea of asking. The two sat in silence, the only sound coming from Kofuki whenever she'd chew her bubblegum before popping it.

"That moment with Michiko."

"What?" Hiyori asked.

"That moment with Michiko," Kofuki repeated. "You aimed your gun at her. Why didn't you fire? And don't say you chickened out because I know you've killed others before without hesitating."

When it became apparent that Hiyori didn't want to answer, Kofuki added, "There was something else, wasn't there. I could see it on your face."

Despite how dark it was, the Renpu Toji saw Hiyori's face turn pale. However, Kofuki knew it was not the sort of paleness that comes from fear nor anger, but grief. For a long moment, Hiyori's dark-rimmed eyes were fixed on the ground, not moving.

"Because when I saw the tears in her eyes...I saw myself."

Kofuki remained silent, abnormally patient as she waited for Hiyori to continue. This was something she knew the Heijou Toji had to finish saying on her own.

"The sadness I could tell she was feeling—I felt that too," Hiyori faltered, "back when I lost my parents and also as an aradama...thinking I was alone and always would be. She was a lonely girl. Just like me."

She continued, her voice starting to break. "A lost and scared girl, who cried all by herself just because she wanted her family so bad."

Hiyori's eyes stung as tears started to form in them. Kofuki would've chiefly been annoyed at this, but this time, she knew Hiyori's tears were not from her hormones. Impulsively, the Renpu Toji slipped her uninjured arm out of her hoodie sleeve. Wordlessly, she offered the fleecy garment to Hiyori as a tissue, and as she did, the Heijou Toji felt the comforting pressure of friendship.

"Go back to bed, Mum," Kofuki grunted, reverting back to her surly nature. "I don't need you falling asleep on my shoulder."

A smirk formed on Hiyori's lips, but she quietly slipped back into the shelter and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Contrary to what Kofuki said about her arm, the others woke up to find her outside, slumped against the door and snoring loudly. So much for keeping guard. It was in the early hours of the morning when she had been awoken. Of course, this meant the aradama-loving Toji complaining about no chance of sleeping in.

"No waking up? No breakfast," Mirja simply stated.

Up jumped Kofuki. "Breakfast! Where?"

"Well, most of it is in our stomachs," Mihono said. "There's some leftover biscuits though."

A groan rumbled through Kofuki's throat. "I'll never eat biscuits ever again."

They left the shelter in better spirits a few minutes later, guided by Mirja's compass and vast knowledge of the wilderness. The stiffness from walking yesterday was gone, now that they were fully energized. Kiyoka and Mihono even started humming a silly tune as they walked, making Kofuki roll her eyes and wishing she had brought earphones to listen to her punk play-tunes.

"If we're lucky, we'll be able to reach Matsumoto before the night begins," Mirja said over her shoulder. "If memory serves, we should be in the Suwa Area."

They were all getting on at a faster pace, as the going became easier. Then—all at once— _whizz!_ A throwing knife, shaped like a crow's feather, had sunk into a trunk just a few centimetres from Kiyoka's head. Mihono had to grab Kiyoka's arm to prevent her from fainting onto the ground.

"Everyone, get ready and protect Juujou Hiyori!" Mirja ordered. "We're about to have company."

From the shadows of the trees came a troop of the crow-masked Kokushibyō Tojis, led by a smug-looking Konoka. The only way Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team could see them was when the slender beams of scarce light struck the metal of their armour and okatanas.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day!" Konoka cackled. "I was intending to just take the Shinigami Casket, but now I also get to capture the idiot girl as well! What a good thing my princess has several of her feathered pet spies flying around."

Hiyori bit her lip, frustrated at being discovered when they were so close to their destination. Apparently, Konoka noticed this because her smile grew even wider.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, darling," she chuckled. "Just accept it. Hiyorihime was always the smarter and better version of you."

Hiyori snorted, before spitting out, "Forgive me for not agreeing with the same woman who is jealous of a _fifteen-year-old_."

Her face turning white as paper, Konoka hissed, "Watch your tongue, Juujou Hiyori. Sassiness doesn't suit you, nor does it get you anywhere."

Jerking her chin, she commanded to the Kokushibyō Tojis, "Get the casket and the girl."

Patting Hiyori's tummy, Kofuki said, "You shouldn't fight, Mum—not in your condition. Leave this to me."

Nobody waited; they immediately pounced at each other. Chie twisted one of her opponent's okatanas out of her grip, letting Mihono finish her off. The point of Kofuki's two weapons disappeared in another Kokushibyō Toji's left temple, and in the instant she pulled them out, Mirja had sliced down another of their enemies.

Turning to Hiyori, Kiyoka stammered, "Run, Hiyori-san. Go!"

Hiyori protested, "But—"

"Just go!"

There was so much determination in the normally shy girl's voice that Hiyori was silenced. She knew she'd only be a hinderance to the others right now. There was no choice but to flee, which Hiyori hated more than anything. Running deeper through the thicket and leaving the battle farther behind, she stumbled on, trying to ignore how woozy she was becoming again. To then be entangled in a net from a net gun.

Trying to clear the spots in her eyes, Hiyori desperately tried to free herself. Her captors pulled the net off her, but not before slapping handcuffs on her wrists. The Heijou Toji's vision cleared to see who was standing in front of her. A tall, dark-haired woman with her hands on her hips, frowning down at her with unimpressed eyes.

"Origami Yukari..." Hiyori grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" The way Yukari spoke was slow, clearly showing how she was trying not to lose her temper.

Struggling against the Special Ritual Riot Squad soldiers restraining her, Hiyori spat out, "What do you think?"

"I'm disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed me!" Yukari yelled.

"I couldn't just let Kanami remain captured!" Hiyori yelled back.

"I've already sent several squads to rescue her. Do you really think you're the only one who can do so?"

"I am now!" Hiyori said, desperately. "There's a casket I found. It can seal Hiyorihime up for good. So, let me go!"

Yukari's eyes widened at Hiyori's words, but she quickly put on her dispassionate face again. "I refuse to let you use that."

"Why?!"

Yukari said, "Juujou, in order to use the casket, you must take the life of someone else."

Hiyori stopped struggling and turned to face Yukari, aghast at this new revelation. However, seeing the disapproval in the Origami sister's face made the Heijou Toji's anger slowly spark again. The torture of wondering whether Kanami was still alive, along with all the emotions she had been feeling, made Hiyori lose her senses.

"Fine! There are more than enough people who can pay that cost!" she yelled, not thinking clearly.

 _"Juujou Hiyori!"_ Yukari thundered.

The power of her voice made even the soldiers step back, startled. Never before had anyone heard the Origami sister speak in such a loud and seething tone.

"Listen to yourself!" Yukari continued. "You are letting your love for Etou Kanami consume your soul with a darkness that never should be."

Suddenly, Hiyori felt sick to her stomach. What the hell did she just say? She thought back over her own words...suggesting taking someone's life to save another... That was something Hiyorihime would've done. Guilt overtook Hiyori as her body shook, a gulp making its way up her throat. She was really no different from Hiyorihime.

Looking almost as disheartened as Hiyori, Yukari ordered the soldiers, "Take her to Takirihime's former containment chamber. She'll be safe there."

"No! Please!" Hiyori screamed. "I need to save Kanami! Yukari-sama, please!"

"Alright, let's go," a soldier said, dragging her onto her feet and towards a security vehicle.

Tears welling up in her already reddened eyes, Hiyori yelled her rage with all of her breath, not caring how Yukari would react. _"I hate you!"_

"Stop."

Yukari's voice was low and quiet, but it had the desired effect. The soldiers halted, as the Origami sister approached them, before hesitantly tucking a strand of loose hair from Hiyori's face behind her ear. The younger girl flinched at the unexpected gesture, but it made her look straight into Yukari's eyes. Although Hiyori couldn't tell, Yukari felt stung by the Heijou Toji's words of hatred.

"Please understand why I'm doing this," the older woman said with extreme difficulty. "I couldn't protect your mother, Hiyori. But I can at least atone for my sins by protecting you."

Her words were met with surprise from the Heijou Toji. Other than people near her age like Director Maniwa and the Toji school presidents, Yukari hardly ever addressed people by their first name only. From this alone, Hiyori felt a familiar emotion resonating from the Origami leader. Something only her mother had felt towards her—maternal devotion.

"To tell the truth..." Hiyori hesitated, looking down with a regretful expression, "...I don't hate you."

Yukari smiled, saying, "I'm glad to hear that."

Hiyori attempted to smile back, then gasped once Yukari coughed, splattering blood everywhere. She slipped to the ground, her face grimaced in pain. The Origami sister just had time to weakly say Hiyori's name again, before Konoka stabbed her again in her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Trying to get this fanfic done as quickly as possible before I have to leave the country. Let me know what you all think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys—guess what? Early chapter update! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

Blood flowed non-stop from Yukari's stomach as she lay on the ground, clutching her wound and weakly gasping for air. The soldiers of the Special Ritual Riot Squad met the same fate before they could even point their firearms at Konoka. A huge force of aradama energy sent them flying at least fifteen feet in the air. Hiyori's ears were tormented by the loud crunches from the soldiers' impact with the hard earth, and she knew they were goners.

"Hi...yori..."

The frail voice of the woman dying in front of her made Hiyori fall to her knees next to Yukari. The Heijou Toji stared helplessly at the wound where Konoka's okatana just pierced through. With the amount of blood Yukari just lost, Hiyori knew there was no point in saying forced words of comfort. She didn't even notice the other woman standing nearby, her double-edged okatana now stained with crimson-red blood.

Konoka only watched with a wicked smile at the sight before her. Her not taking action was both an act of mercy and cruelty. She would just simply let Hiyori deteriorate with regret and despair by watching Yukari die.

"Now this is just priceless," Konoka laughed.

Not listening to Konoka's heartless mockery, Yukari slowly reached out to Hiyori's handcuffed wrists. The Heijou Toji clutched the Origami leader's hand like a lifeline and held it to her heart.

"Yukari-sama!"

"In my nightmares..." Yukari wheezed, "...I'd see your mother—but she'd never be smiling. Always...every time...she'd have tears of regret."

Hiyori's throat tightened at Yukari's words, but she didn't loosen her hold on the older woman's limp hand. If she was still the same vengeful girl as before, Hiyori would've relished Yukari's demise, but now she felt helpless at the sight of the dying Origami sister. Yukari's face was nearly white as salt by now from blood-loss.

"I can't remember seeing Kagari's face of happiness anymore," Yukari said. "So, please..."

"Yukari-sama?"

"...please smile for me."

Hiyori was bewildered at this. Smile? How could she? Everyone was suffering because of her and now Yukari was on the brink of death. And yet, Hiyori knew that she had to fulfill Yukari's wish in her last moments. Her heart heavy as lead, the Heijou Toji sniffed softly before turning up the corners of her lips, looking into the dying woman's glistening red eyes.

Yukari gave a smile of her own, as she whispered, "You look just like her..." Then, ever so slowly, her eyes closed and her chest went still.

"Yukari-sama! Yukari-sama!" Hiyori cried.

The hysterical grief she was trying to contain burst forth, as she rested her head on Yukari's chest—the same way she did when her mother passed away. Her tears falling freely, Hiyori wished with all her soul that she'd suddenly hear the beating of Yukari's heart. But she knew she never would.

"No, don't leave me..." she whimpered.

Konoka knew now was her moment. "How sad. Origami Yukari was only trying to protect you. Heh. So much for love."

Now suffused with rage, Hiyori shouted, "How could you?!"

Clutching Yukari's limp hand again, she choked in a broken voice, "You took her life!"

"Why do you weep? I've done you a great favour," Konoka chortled. "You once wished for the death of Origami Yukari yourself and now I have granted it."

She raised her left hand, letting it shine with blue aradama lightning once more. "But now, back to what I came here for..."

Her hands handcuffed and with no way to defend herself, Hiyori clutched Yukari's hand tighter as she braced herself for the agony that would follow. She could only hope that even if she died, her friends defeated the Kokushibyō Tojis and were safe.

However, just before Konoka was about to deal a powerful attack of energy, her mouth stretched in anguish as she screamed. Confused, Hiyori opened her eyes to see Konoka now had a gaping hole where her left hand used to be. Blue noro spilled from the stump but quickly stopped once Konoka used her aradama powers to heal it and regrow back her hand. With rage on her face, the Hiiragi woman faced her attacker.

"Ellen! Mai!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Sure enough, her two friends protectively stood in front of her with their okatanas still raised. With a swift motion of her okatana, Ellen broke the handcuffs around Hiyori's bruised wrists.

"Run, Hiyoyon!" the Osafune Toji ordered.

"Yo, Mum, over here!" came a very familiar voice. Hiyori thought she'd never been so happy before to hear that irritating nickname.

Her heart pounding against her chest, she turned to see Kofuki and all her other friends, alive and safe. The only injuries they thankfully had were a few cuts and bruises.

"Come on, Hiyori-chan!" Chie urged, grabbing Hiyori's arm and pulling her over to the security vehicle of the Special Ritual Riot Squad. Mirja had already wrenched open the driver's door and buckled herself in.

"We've got this!" Mai yelled to them, as she deflected an attack from Konoka. "Get to safety!"

Hiyori didn't want to leave Ellen and Mai alone, and she especially didn't want to abandon Yukari's inert body on the ground. A mist glazed over Hiyori's eyes as she stared back at the crumpled form of the Origami sister.

 _'It's okay,'_ Hiyori tearfully thought. _'She'd understand.'_

Her stomach and throat clenched, as she and Chie hurried over to the vehicle and got in with the others. Not wasting a second, Mirja turned on the ignition, but Kofuki was dubious.

"You...do know how to drive this thing...right?"

* * *

At the outskirts of Matsumoto City, a large vehicle crashed out of the bushes, before squealing around a corner. Kicking up dirt, it swerved sharply to the right before speeding down towards the city.

Holding on for dear life, Mihono pleaded, "Mirja-san, _please_ slow down!"

Fighting against the steering wheel, the Ayanokouji Toji sheepishly said, "Many apologies. Are you okay?"

"Oh, we're fine," Kofuki grumbled back, sarcastically. "We all didn't need our arms anyway. Honestly, who would've thought somebody like you would not know how to drive?"

For Mirja, this, of course, brought on a scowl of her own. She retorted, "Despite your assumptions about my character, even you should know that I am under the legal driving age, Shichinosato Kofuki."

At last, she applied the brake before parking the security vehicle at the edge of the city. A simultaneous sigh of relief escaped from everyone's mouths, as they released their hold on whatever they were clutching onto. Immediately, a pale-faced Kiyoka unbuckled herself quickly before stumbling out, shaking like a leaf. Mihono and Kofuki followed right after her, letting out shouts of jubilation that they didn't die from vehicular homicide. Mirja, Chie, and Hiyori, however, were drawn towards the dark stormy sky. Swarms of aradama creatures, both big and small, flew overhead. There was no doubt that the streets were also full of them.

There was a grimness to the city even though they weren't at the heart of it. Even just at the perimeter, the destruction was evident. Several buildings had collapsed in charred heaps, and even those that didn't hadn't escaped some damage. Large plumes of smoke rose from roaring fires gone out of control.

Making sure the Shinigami Casket was still in her pack, Mirja swallowed and said, "We should start moving towards the castle."

Nobody said anything as they followed the Ayanokouji Toji through the rubble-filled streets that were once lively and full of people. The only sounds to be heard now were an aradama's occasional roar or a sudden explosion in the distance.

"W-Where is everybody?" Kiyoka asked, in a hushed voice.

Her question was soon answered after her foot hit something—a human skull. Kiyoka's eyes bulged and she tried to keep what little she had eaten down in her stomach. That wasn't the only skull they encountered. Everywhere in the streets, among bits of rubble, were the remains of innocent civilians, soldiers, and Tojis—both bones and corpses that were still rotting. Staring at the decomposing bodies, Hiyori staggered like a zombie, her eyes just as lifeless.

 _'I killed these people.'_

They continued on through the barren streets by keeping to the darkest corners, sometimes ducking into an abandoned building if danger got too close. One thing they discovered quickly was that the aradama here tended to prowl in large groups—too large for just the six of them to fight against. Even Kofuki agreed that they'd stand no chance if they got attacked by them. In addition to this dilemma, stationed at every three to four blocks were numerous troops of Kokushibyō Tojis. No doubt Hiyorihime was making sure her lair was well-protected.

Mirja made sure to look at her Spectrum Finder constantly along the way for every few steps, not wanting to take any chances. It was a slow-going trek and it wasn't before long when everyone's Spectrum Finders started beeping again.

"Incoming aradama from our left and right," Mirja said. "We need to take cover now."

"Look out!" Mihono shouted.

Within seconds, at least thirty aradama beasts crashed down around Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team, trapping them in a circle. Their strong impact with the ground knocked Hiyori off her feet, causing her to feel a searing pain once she landed on her arm. Something sharp from the blow must've also penetrated her shoulder, but she could worry about that later. Weakly, the Heijou Toji fumbled for her revolver and tried to get up. However, Chie pushed her back down, shielding her body with her own, as an aradama took a swipe at her.

Whatever these aradama beasts were meant to look like, their appearances were like creatures from a nightmare. They were humanoid in shape but had large dragon-like wings and tails as sharp as harpoons. However, what made the Tojis' hair stand on end was how the huge ghastly beasts had no eyes.

"Everyone, get into formation!" Mirja yelled before she swiftly decapitated one of the creatures. "Musumi Kiyoka, stay away as far as possible and protect Juujou Hiyori! Let's move!"

"Alright! Aradama-chan, I love you!" Kofuki cheered, letting out her inner killing stimulation.

Activating her utsushi, she dove high into the air, before doing a somersault and driving her two okatanas through her prey. The Renpu Toji was easily faster than the aradama she was fighting against, but every time she struck down one, another seemed to appear. Her excitement started to slowly turn to panic, and she gritted her teeth in pain once she felt the wound on her arm reopen.

Mihono and Chie fought together, but even their teamwork was quickly being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mihono said, hitting the aradama that flew at her square-on.

Sweating as hard as the others, Hiyori swore under her breath when she missed a shot. In desperation, she turned to Kiyoka, but the poor girl's grip on her okatana was loose due to the sweat on her palms. Ironically, Hiyori was doing most of the protecting. Knowing how difficult it was for her kouhai to have confidence, Hiyori kept to the frightened girl as close as possible, firing at any aradama that came too near.

Mirja yelled over the chaos, "There's too many! We need to retreat!"

Just as she said this, an aradama pounced upon her in a wild rage, knocking her okatana far from her reach. The creature's lathered mouth sprayed foul-smelling saliva on the Ayanokouji Toji's face as it roared, preparing for the fatal kill.

 _'This is it. I failed my mission,'_ Mirja internally cursed in her mind.

Her only consolation was that they had managed to defeat at least half of the beasts that were there. Even so, the stamina of her teammates was failing fast. Were they all going to die?

But just as the aradama bared its fangs, it threw its head back with a howl before crashing to the ground on its side. Stunned, Mirja tried to process what had happened. Then, she saw in front of her two very familiar figures.

"Yamashiro Yui! Suzumoto Hana!"

"Hi Mirja-san, long time no see!" chirped Yui. "I was starting to miss your pretty face—not to mention the others' as well. Tee hee!"

"Honestly, Yui..." Hana sighed, rolling her eyes.

Their short reunion was interrupted by Kofuki's shouts. "Glad to see you're all catching up! But we can use a little help here!"

The Renpu Toji was on the ground, struggling to push away one of the beasts with her two okatanas. The sharp jaws were perilously close to snapping at her face. Everyone else was doing just as poorly. Nodding to each other, Yui and Hana took the hint, teaming up alongside their friends.

Finally, after an exhausting fifteen minutes, all that remained of the aradama beasts were huge puddles of noro. Swooning slightly, Hiyori staggered over to a huge piece of rubble and leaned against it, her face red and damp with sweat. The rest of the Akabane Sword Team weren't in a much better state than her. Kofuki's wound was bleeding more heavily than ever, which forced Chie to have to tie a tourniquet. Even Kiyoka, who barely engaged in any combat, didn't end up unscathed.

"You okay there, Hiyori-san?" Yui asked, sitting down next to her. "Here, have some of my water."

She unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle to Hiyori's lips. "It'll be like an indirect kiss!"

Although she was dehydrated beyond words, the perverted Toji's words caused Hiyori to scowl and she agonizingly pushed away the bottle. She checked her revolver—only three bullets left.

Meanwhile, Mirja was thoroughly discussing their situation to Hana. The brown-haired Toji's eyebrows rose with interest at the mention of the Shinigami Casket, but she was absolutely devastated at the news of Origami Yukari's death. She quickly hid her emotional feelings by wiping the end of her nose.

"Come on. We know a safe place," Hana called, waving her hand. "Just past that street over there."

"I'm so glad you both happened to be nearby," Mihono exclaimed. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

The answer was grim and devoid of any emotion. "Collecting dead bodies."

Her reply shut up the Minoseki Toji. Sure enough, just a few feet away was a huge battered cart with wheels. A tarp was draped over it, but it didn't take a genius to know what was inside. With bleak eyes, Hana and Yui each picked up one of the heavy cart's handles before pushing it along. Chie and Mirja assisted them. The rotten smell of festering flesh, mixed with blood, made Hiyori's stomach churn and she tried her best not to let it get the best of her pregnancy symptoms.

"Just what happened here?" Chie asked, worriedly, even though she knew the answer in her heart.

Hana replied, "Hiyorihime has just declared war by releasing her army forces. Other cities, like Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka have been attacked, along with the schools of the Five Traditions."

"What about Akane-sama and Director Maniwa?" Mirja asked, hoping her voice didn't crack from how terrified she was. "Have they been evacuated from Kamakura?"

Hana didn't turn her head to look at any of them. Her silence confirmed what everyone was afraid of—they were now truly alone. Left to fend for themselves.

"Both sides here in Matsumoto City have agreed to a short armistice," Hana explained. "Until that ends, we'll be safe here."

The "safe place" that she spoke about was really a large factory that was lucky to have not been damaged much. Before they entered, Yui stopped Hiyori with a gentle raise of her palm.

"Might want to put your hood up before you go in. Wouldn't want everyone to recognize your cute sexy face," she advised, with a wink.

Immediately once they entered, the Tojis could feel the lingering presence of death hanging in the putrid-smelling air. On cots and on the floor were several wounded Tojis, soldiers, and civilians alike. Bleeding, limbless, and insensible to the world. The very few, who were unharmed or had minor injuries, tended to the injured the best they could. But the most macabre sight to see were the body bags. Everywhere, as far as the eye could see—row upon row.

"Captain Suzumoto!" a Toji cried at the sight of Hana.

She rushed up to the brown-haired Toji until her eyes lay on the Akabane Sword Team. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Relax. They are here on my orders," Hana lied with a perfectly-straight face.

The moans of pain and sobs of sorrow refused to stop tormenting Hiyori's ears. Tearfully, she turned her head and saw her classmate, Iwakura Sanae, motionless and lying on the ground. Blood had seeped through the thick bandages that were wrapped around her chest. Two other Heijou Tojis with tears in their eyes were kneeling down beside the wounded girl. The way one of them shook her head affirmed what Hiyori already knew.

"It's alright. She's now in peace," the Toji whispered, before covering Sanae's body with a tarp.

Hiyori wasn't the only one to spot familiar faces. The Akabane Sword Team had their own fair share of tears at the sight of their many friends, either broken or dead. Even Kofuki, who never really socialized much to begin with, didn't relish seeing the multitudes of more wounded people being wheeled in.

"Ah, Shichinosato-san?"

"Oh? Tsugumi?" Kofuki raised an eyebrow at seeing the green-haired Toji. Tsugumi approached Kofuki with a slow and limping gait, and it was then that Kofuki noticed she had a bandage wrapped tightly around her left leg.

"Fancy seeing you here," Tsugumi said, clutching the clipboard she was holding tighter to her chest.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kofuki asked.

Tsugumi gave a shrug. "I was asked to possibly find a way to beat the aradama here. What with my research on them, everyone thought it best for me to be the one to devise a plan."

"Well, be sure to include a part where I can fight those aradama-chan," Kofuki said, with a pointed look.

She would have continued if Chie hadn't taken her by the hand. "Come on, Kofuki-chan, we need to get your wound fixed up again."

"Fine, fine. Stop pushing!" the Renpu Toji whined.

"She's always like that," Tsugumi said, turning to Hiyori. "Don't think much of it, Juujou-san."

Hiyori spluttered, "How did you—"

"Don't worry. I could only tell because of the way you walk," Tsugumi said. "I won't expose you—I mean...you're the only one Hiyorihime is afraid of."

Admiring the meticulous observation of the girl next to her, Hiyori replied, "Well, I'm not sure about that. I just want to save Kanami."

In a hushed voice, while fearfully glancing at the dead bodies around her, she added, "I can't lose the one I love the most."

"Interesting. Very interesting," Tsugumi murmured under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but what's interesting?"

"Believe it or not, Shichinosato-san once said the same words you just did," the Renpu Toji said.

Hiyori raised an eyebrow unconvinced. With a sigh, Tsugumi glanced at where an irritated Kofuki was getting bandaged up by Chie.

"Shichinosato-san lost her family at a young age too. Mother and father," Tsugumi said. "Along with her crush, Satsuki Yomi, not too long ago."

Her words were met with surprise, as Hiyori turned to look at her. The Heijou Toji never imagined that the Toji, who was practically a ruthless killing machine, once had a crush. Hiyori wondered how Kofuki had reacted after losing her family. Did she have the same vengeance she once felt?

Suddenly, the wailing of sirens and alarms could be heard from outside on the streets. A soldier with a bandaged arm had flung himself into the factory, still brandishing his firearm.

"The battle is recommencing!" he yelled. "Another wave is coming in!"

One of the Toji leaders, Yonemura Takako, immediately took action. "All A and E Toji Squads, move out! The rest will stay here to treat the injured and defend the factory. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" came the simultaneous reply.

Hana turned to the Akabane Sword Team and Hiyori, shrugging her shoulders. "Looks like my squad is on medical duty this time."

"Yay! Taking care of pretty girls!" Yui cheered.

"But we _need_ to get to that castle!" Hiyori urged.

"You won't stand a chance out on that battlefield," Hana said. "You'll be blown sky-high before you know what hit you."

"However, this will probably be a good moment to try and siege the Matsumoto Castle. With the battle beginning again, Hiyorihime should be distracted enough," Chie reasoned.

Sighing, Mirja straightened her glasses before asking to see a map of the city. Hana pulled one out, which had several markings of red on it. Once everyone peered at the piece of paper, their hearts sank once they saw their surroundings. Hiyorihime's castle clearly had more danger zones around it, and even outside the factory, they are practically trapped in a cage. How could they all possibly get through those death traps?

"Any ideas?" Mirja asked.

"Well, streets are definitely a no-go," Kofuki grumbled.

"Maybe the rooftops?" Kiyoka suggested.

Hana shook her head. "Nope, just as bad what with the aradama flying in the air. Really we'd be sitting ducks."

It was Yui's eyes that lighted up. "I may have an idea."

Everyone turned to look at her. The ponytailed Toji had a ditzy and slightly kinky smile on her lips, as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I mean, I _was_ going to stay to take care of these cute wounded girls, but I suppose...I could show you a possible alternate route," she said.

In five minutes, one block away from the factory, Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team found themselves peering down into a dank, dark manhole. The smell of sewage coming out of it made everyone's eyes water.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kofuki groaned as she descended down the ladder after her teammates.

None of them noticed the blue-eyed crow that had been watching them...

* * *

 **A/N: ATTENTION. PLEASE READ: I understand that some of my readers are people who prefer happy endings and stories without any form of disturbing matter. However, as a kind warning in advance, I wish to alert you all that there WILL be casualties in the next chapter. While I was initially hesitant to include some, due to not wanting to upset my readers, one has to accept the fact that death is a natural thing that occurs in war (both in fiction and in real life). While I am fine with criticism or disagreement on this, be warned that I will not accept reviews that include flames. Any that are posted will be immediately taken down. Thank you and see you until the next chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We have now come to what will probably be the darkest and most heartbreaking chapter ever in this fanfic, as it will include the casualties of some beloved characters. With war comes a great loss of life, including those who fight for justice. This has always resonated within me due to my own personal position as a cadet air force pilot; and although I am still too young to be sent out into the field, it is something I have learnt to accept.**

 **People ask me why I include death in, not just my fanfics, but also my own original novels, and I always give the same answer. Although I hesitate when it comes to upsetting my readers, I also inspire to write stories that make them feel emotion. Not just happiness and warmth, but also sadness and anger. As my favorite English professor used to say, "Allowing readers to feel emotion helps them to connect and care for, not just your characters, but also the world."**

 **But enough of my "philosophical" blabbing—enjoy Chapter 19! (Do not read this chapter if you are a soft-hearted soul.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

Hiyori, Mihono, and Kofuki shared looks of disgust, after they descended the ladder's last rungs, the scummy water of the sewers coming up to their ankles. It was worse for Kiyoka, who hated dark, underground places to begin with. The putrid air was suffocating, a mixture of waste, chemicals, and rotting fungus. Mirja, Chie, and Hana turned on their flashlights, illuminating the dank, pitch-black tunnel.

Wordlessly, Yui took on the unofficial role as their guide. She surprisingly proved to be a valuable asset, relying on both the map and her own knowledge of the drainage tunnels. Under her guidance, they made up for a lot of lost time within the first few minutes.

"My grandfather used to work down here," Yui explained. "Not the best job in the world, but he was under hard times."

The wide underground passages weaved in and out like a confusing maze. If Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team didn't have Yui, it would've been ten times more difficult for them to figure out which direction was north or south. The ponytailed Toji knew details of quick shortcuts, pointing them out as they continued to slog their way through the drainpipes. However, when Yui gestured to a small inky tunnel, where one had to crawl to get through, Kiyoka felt she could take it no longer.

Shaking her head violently, she panted, "I can't go through there, I can't! I won't!" Her tears threatened to spill until she felt the warm palms of Mihono and Chie on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Kiyoka-chan. We're right here," Chie said.

Mihono nodded in agreement. "You go first, Chii-nee, and I'll follow after her."

Their attempt at comforting her did not fully reassure her at all. Even so, Kiyoka reluctantly got down on her elbows and knees, following Chie at a close distance. The rest followed suit. It was a suffocating space, and also unbearably hot. Her face turning green, Hiyori gulped as she tried to hold down her breakfast. But, at last, they came out, shaking, their clothes grimy with filth.

"Come on, this way," Yui said.

* * *

Kofuki took off her pack and rummaged through it, hoping to find any sort of food—even an uneaten candy bar that she missed. After ending up unsuccessful, she put on her sulky face again, trying to ignore the growling in her gnawing stomach.

 _'If something doesn't get her first, I'll kill Mihocchi for eating all the pudding!'_ she internally grumbled.

Obviously, lunch was not happening for any of them. So, the Renpu Toji was slightly confused when Hiyori pushed something in front of her face.

"Want half of mine?" the Heijou Toji asked, holding up the mint-chocolate bar in her hand.

Kofuki accepted without hesitation, but after the first bite, made a face. "What is this shit? Toothpaste?"

Hiyori looked as though she wanted to drown the Renpu Toji in the sewage water. Despite this, she restrained herself as she went after Yui and Hana, who were squeezing through a tight passage, humming with machines and damp pipes. They had been going on for quite some time by now—when Mirja suddenly raised her hand.

"There's something coming this way," she said, in an odd, scared voice.

They couldn't see it—but they could hear it. Faintly echoing throughout the underground passages, continually. Everyone fell silent trying to get a better read of it, wondering where they heard those familiar sounds before. Those nasally, hoarse sounds that were so similar to a kind of raucous call. Then, Hiyori's eyes widened with fear once she distinguished that single sound that was being repeated.

 _"Caw! Caw! Caw!"_

"Hurry, run!" she frantically yelled, already running down the sewer.

Everyone ran behind her, hot on her heels, not even caring about where they were going anymore. All they cared about now was putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the crows that were approaching. It was evident that Hiyorihime knew they were down here and unleashed her feathered minions to hunt them down.

Mihono and Kiyoka screamed once one of them flew from a side tunnel into their path. It was then that everyone got their first real look at the black winged bird. However, it was clear this was no ordinary crow—huge as a rhino with razor-sharp talons at least five inches long. Its flaming blue eyes glowed with aradama energy as it let out multiple ear-splitting cries. However, its voice was cut off once Mirja and Hana's okatanas drove into its stomach.

"Keep going!" Mirja yelled, jumping over the aradama corpse.

Whatever the number of aradama crows Hiyorihime decided to let loose, they were right behind them, quickly gaining closer. Their deafening caws filled the tunnels, bouncing off the walls. Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team swiftly tried to lose them through the labyrinth, but nothing could prevent the amount of noise that came with their speed. The splashing of their feet in the mucky water, the heavy panting of their breaths... Hiyori was certain the crows' hearing was abnormally sharper than normal ones', and that they most likely could pick up every sound she and the other Tojis were making.

"There should be a passage this way!" Yui yelled, not caring about discretion anymore. "We can escape up a ladder over there. Come on, quickly! Through this pipe!"

She clutched her okatana closer to her side, before darting through as swift as a panther. Kiyoka didn't hesitate this time to go into the pipe right away. She didn't want to find out how many pursuers they had. Hana went through last, pushing Mihono in before her.

"Go! Go!" she urged.

The Minoseki Toji just reached the end of the pipe when the first screams of agony began. Loud and guttural. She turned around to see Hana, stabbing at the monster that was latched to her left leg. Its sharp talons were already embedded deep into her thigh. Mihono had the quick instinct to grab Hana's arm and yank her through the pipe before the aradama crow could snap off her entire leg.

"Come on!" Mihono said, hoisting Hana's arm over her shoulder. "Chii-nee, help me!"

Agony took over the Ayanokouji Toji and she cried out in pain, as the two Tojis dragged her after the others. Distressed at the horrible sound her friend was making, Mihono desperately wanted to put Hana down to find a better way to ease her suffering, but they had to get going fast. She gasped just as a flock of the huge crows came bursting out of the pipe they came through.

"Mihono-chan, go with Hana!" Chie ordered. "I'll hold them back! Run! Go!"

"No, I won't leave you, Chii-nee!" Mihono cried.

"Just go, dammit!" Chie said angrily. She turned back with her okatana drawn, grimly facing the aradama monsters.

Mihono was taken aback and slightly hurt at how stern her older friend sounded; Chie had never used that tone on her before. And yet, Mihono knew her older sister figure only had the best intentions. With tears running down her cheeks, the Minoseki Toji sniffed, before piggybacking a nearly-unconscious Hana. Behind them, Mihono could hear the metallic sounds of Chie's okatana and the occasional death cry of an aradama. Then, came the scream she dreaded hearing the most.

 _'I shouldn't look back. I shouldn't look back. I shouldn't look back!'_ Mihono screamed internally.

But, of course, she did look back. Far behind, she could just make out Chie struggling to fend off her attackers. The bloody hole where her arm just was. The five aradama crows now clawing at her face, shredding it to ribbons. And then, the last glimpse of the Osafune Toji's blue hair as the rest of the flock overwhelmed her.

"Chii-nee!"

"Mihocchi, come on, you big idiot!" Kofuki shouted, running back and pushing Mihono along. "It's too late for her!"

The Renpu Toji's snappish words made Mihono weakly nod, before adjusting Hana on her back and running after their friends. The tears would come later. Now, the main things she was concerned with were whether she'd be fast enough while carrying Hana and if her stamina would last.

They were about five yards behind the others, their faces purple from how far and long they ran. After catching up with the rest of the team, they stumbled right into a hollow space, where several tunnels branched out from. It was here that Yui lost her nerve—and her sense of direction.

 _'Shit, which way again?'_ she internally cursed. _'Uh...eenie meenie miney mo!'_

"Get down!" Mirja yelled.

Yui let out a shriek of alarm and ducked just in time, as Mirja sliced off the wing of an aradama crow that would've ripped off her head. They all sprinted into the tunnel Yui randomly chose, just as a swarm of at least fifty other gigantic crows began to pour out of the other passages. They beat their wings furiously, their blue eyes glowing with the lust to kill.

Hiyori whipped her head back around to only witness Kiyoka bravely jump between her and another aradama. The younger girl thrust her okatana into the crow's throat, then screamed as three of the other monsters gave her the same fate by skewering her neck with their sharp beaks.

"RUN! RUN!" Kofuki yelled, now scared herself.

Stomach churning uncontrollably, Hiyori made her feet go forward, turning away from the bloody mess that used to be her fellow Heijou schoolmate. After ten yards, Yui finally pointed to a ladder leading up aboveground. This was it—their exit to escape.

"Climb!" Mirja barked at Mihono. "Take Suzumoto Hana with you."

Hiyori was half-aware of Mirja slamming her sweaty palms against the slimy rungs and ordering at her to climb next. The other half of her could only hopelessly watch Kofuki and Yui trying to fight off the aradama quickly surrounding them. Quite a number of the crows must've been slain already though because there seemed to be less of their caws. Slightly reassured by this, the raven-haired Toji gritted her teeth, frantically pulling herself up. Then screamed once she felt something yank her into the air.

"Juujou Hiyori!"

Reflexively, Hiyori fired a bullet into one of the eyes of the crow that caught hold of her, before going into a free-fall. Thankfully, the height she had fallen from wasn't fatal, but she nevertheless landed painfully on her arm, feeling a sickening crack.

 _'Fuck, I definitely broke it,'_ she thought.

"Watch out!"

Her mind still dazed from the fall, Hiyori looked up to see a group of the monsters swoop down towards her. It was no use; she didn't have enough bullets. Raising their okatanas, Yui and Mirja both ran towards her to slay her attackers. To protect her from the enemy. To sacrifice their lives, even though they wouldn't make it in time.

The ebony-haired Toji closed her eyes, waiting for death. It never came, however. At least, not for her.

Mouth open in a shrill scream, body bloody from her new wounds—Kofuki sprang in front of Hiyori, her arms raised. The razor-sharp talons sank into her chest and through her back, spraying warm sticky blood all over Hiyori's face.

"Gaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Shichinosato Kofuki!" Mirja cried.

"Noooo!" Hiyori screamed.

Mirja and Yui wrenched the crows off the Renpu Toji, stabbing them again and again. Through her tear-filled eyes, Hiyori was hardly conscious of what was going on around her. The sounds of metal clashing. The flapping of wings. The moans of the dying girl lying in front of her. Hiyori's tears slid down her cheeks splashing into the sewage water, as she placed Kofuki's head onto her lap. One look at Kofuki's chest and she knew it was futile. Most likely her lungs or some other important organ got punctured.

"Hey...don't go...crying...on me...Mum..." Kofuki hoarsely groaned. "You...big...crybaby..."

Hiyori tried to laugh at the Renpu Toji's weak attempt at humor, but instead, her body shook with sobs. Even as she was dying, Kofuki still sounded like her usual surly self. And somehow that made Hiyori feel even more awful than ever.

"Juujou Hiyori, climb that ladder now!" Mirja barked, as she sliced an aradama in half. "Don't just stay there! Go!"

"Oi...Mum...you heard...Four Eyes..." Kofuki coughed, making blood come out of her mouth and stain her hoodie even more.

 _'Shit...so my time is really up, huh?'_ she thought.

Weakly, she struggled to reach Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna, before clasping them in her hands. She held them to the Heijou Toji.

"Take them..." she wheezed.

"Kofuki?"

"To protect...yourself..." the Renpu Toji coughed.

It was an unbelievable gesture. Hiyori was both surprised and aghast that Kofuki wanted to give her what were most likely her most prized possessions. Yet through that, all the annoyance and judgement she had once felt towards Kofuki drained away. Even as she was dying, the Renpu Toji was still genuinely trying to protect her.

"They...may not...respond to you—but at least..."

She never finished her sentence, due to letting out an agonizing cry. Hiyori clutched her face closer.

"Kofuki! Kofuki!"

Kofuki's mouth curved upwards, as she whispered the Heijou Toji's real name for the last time, "Good luck...Hiyori..."

* * *

Black...that was all she could see...

 _'I'm dead, aren't I?'_

No aradama-chan. No pudding. No one. There was nobody. She was all alone. Once again. How fun...

"Shichinosato-san."

The voice roused her a little. It was a monotone one with little hint of emotion. Yet, she recognized that voice—and it made her heart leap.

She, like many others, had been told before that one may see light at one's time of death. Or a moment of joy. Or a divine face. Or an eternal place of happiness.

Yet, standing before her was only a girl with her back turned towards her. Then, the black and white-haired figure turned, before extending her arm out to her.

"Let's go, Shichinosato-san."

* * *

The next seconds sped fast like a record to Hiyori, as she tried to register what was going on. Clutching Kofuki's okatanas to her chest. Mirja ripping her away from Kofuki's body and yanking her up the ladder. Yui slamming closed the cover and locking it in place.

There was a long pause as everyone stared grimly at Hiyori, waiting for her reaction. It didn't take long for her to give them one. Her pupils dilated; her tears continued to fall silently; her body shook; the two okatanas fell from her hands...

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 19. Feel free to pour out your sorrows in the reviews. T.T**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm leaving for Japan in one week. I won't be able to post anything from May 10—May 31, due to having to settle a lot of family business issues. I am posting this chapter early just because, and I might be able to squeeze another or so before I go. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 20. Thank you to Hunter01a for giving me a lot of ideas for inspiration! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

"In here," panted Mirja, as she jimmied with the lock on a door.

She waited for the rest of her team to enter, before taking one last look down the barren street and shutting the door. The abandoned building they chose to take refuge in must've once been a retail store, due to all the clothes strewn everywhere. A spiral staircase led up to a comfortable apartment with living quarters, presumably those of the store clerk's. On the table in the dining room was a partly-finished meal, as though the diners had just been eating before being told to evacuate.

Supporting the unresponsive Toji between them, Mihono and Yui gently set down Hana on a sofa with plush cushions. The Ayanokouji Toji had passed out not too long after they escaped from the sewers. Trying to catch their breaths, the remaining Akabane Sword Team members all got their first real look at Hana's leg. Bleeding uncontrollably out of six long gashes... Already the sofa cushions were starting to soak up the red liquid coming from Hana's wounded limb.

"Suzumoto Hana will need stitches. We should do it while she's unconscious, so as to avoid giving her more pain," Mirja said, reaching into their first-aid kit.

She pulled out a sterile thread and needle, before getting to work with a surprisingly calm face. One thing the Akabane Sword Team members all learned about their leader was that no injury, big or small, could faze her. "A born healer" was what Yui remembered President Souraku calling Mirja one time.

The ponytailed Toji turned in the direction of the one individual, who was not sitting with them. In the corner of the room, Hiyori was tightly clutching Kofuki's two okatanas to her chest. She hadn't said a word since her traumatic meltdown. Mirja had deduced that the Heijou Toji must've had some sort of mental collapse making her unable to speak.

Yui bit her lip as she continued to stare at the unhinged mess that used to be the beautiful girl she liked to flirt with. The dark circles around Hiyori's swollen eyes were more noticeable and her ebony hair seemed to have lost all life, drooping in front of her pale face. It was as though all the youthful beauty Hiyori once had decayed into a mute desolate soul.

"Get some sleep, all of you," Mirja ordered. "I'll watch over Suzumoto Hana."

Mihono and Yui nodded numbly, before entering two of the apartment bedrooms. In the privacy of her own room, underneath her covers, Mihono finally broke down in tears over Chie's death. Her muffled sobs reached to where Mirja and Hiyori still were with Hana in the living room. Each of the Minoseki Toji's sniffles stabbed Hiyori in the heart with guilt, as she counted the deaths in her mind with an impassive face.

One, two—Origami Akane and Director Maniwa dead from the attacks on Kamakura. Three—Origami Yukari stabbed by Konoka. Four—Chie ripped apart by the aradama crows. Five, six—Kiyoka and Kofuki sacrificing themselves for her and being punctured to death. Not to mention the countless Tojis, soldiers, and innocent civilians all dead because of her.

 _'Chie. Kiyoka. Kofuki. Another three that I have killed,'_ Hiyori thought. _'Dead—when they should've lived for at least another fifty years. Dead in less than twenty-four hours.'_

Her body numbed as she felt what little hope she had left slowly flicker out and die. It just didn't seem real. Perhaps if she wished hard enough, she'd find Chie sleeping next to Mihono. Kiyoka would be reading that yuri novel she brought along. Kofuki would be trying to find pudding or any sort of food in the refrigerator. It just couldn't have happened...

Without turning around, Mirja sighed, "Go to bed, Juujou Hiyori."

Then, her voice hollow and empty, she added, "I want to be alone."

The way Mirja wasn't even looking at her... Hiyori suspected the Ayanokouji Toji was also blaming herself for the deaths of her teammates. Along with the heavy duty of protecting her, Hiyori knew Mirja had been shouldering the responsibility of leading the Akabane Sword Team for far longer. Her own guilt was probably nothing compared to Mirja's.

Her eyes heavy from fatigue and depression, Hiyori stumbled into a spare bedroom with a sluggish gait, succumbing herself to the horrors of what she knew would be another sleepless night.

* * *

From the rooftop of her castle, Hiyorihime arrogantly gazed upon the devastation below her. Already she gained several dead bodies as her trophies and secured absolute control of the country. If only Hiyori were here... The aradama princess would've loved to see her reaction at all this. Would she break down and weep? Become full of vengeful rage?

"Mother!"

Hiyorihime alighted from her lookout point and easily slid back down into the Tsukimi-yagura, where her daughter was waiting. Kagari's chainmail dress and okatana were stained with the blood of their enemies, her orange eyes fierce from the adrenaline of warfare. However, the look in her eyes was not one of victory, but of failure.

"She has escaped," Kagari spat.

They were just three words. Yet, they automatically filled Hiyorihime with rage. Letting out a roar of frustration that shook the walls of the castle, the aradama princess strode to her balcony staring fiercely into the night. Just when she thought she had that fool in her grasp...

Then, an idea seemed to occur in her mind. Kagari knew it due to how her aradama mother's lips slowly curved into a creepy fanged smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Mother, please," Kagari begged. "You can't go out there yourself."

Tossing her hair, Hiyorihime snorted, _**"Oh please, those fools can't hurt me if they're so intent on protecting Juujou Hiyori. I already know I'm who Hiyori really is. As for Hiyori herself, well...it would be rather unlucky for her if someone dares to kill me."**_

"What do you mean?" Kagari asked, slightly frightened.

 _ **"I've fully accepted that Hiyori and I are one and the same, giving me full immortality. Nothing can hurt me now,"**_ Hiyorihime boasted. _**"As for my insipid 'twin sister', the same can't go for her because of her stubbornness."**_

"You still won't leave, will you?" Kagari asked, worriedly. "Please, Mother, stay."

 _ **"** **Don't worry, my precious little blackbird,"**_ Hiyorihime soothed, taking Kagari in her arms.

She then turned to the gagged Minoseki Toji in the corner. Kanami was struggling against the chains holding her, terrified at the sight of Kagari covered in blood.

Striding to her prisoner, Hiyorihime tauntingly stroked Kanami's chin and darkly whispered, _**"I already have a plan..."**_

* * *

Hiyori screamed as they continued to whip her unmercifully. Weakly, she tried struggling against the chains holding her down as the Special Ritual Riot Squad soldiers punished her raw back. Around her, she could see the many faces of the people, who suffered because of her weakness, crying out for her death. Now justice was being served for them. Not too long ago, they had successfully captured her before dragging her to the courtyard of the Origami family mansion. And like many others before her, she too would be sentenced for her crimes.

Tears streamed down Hiyori's cheeks and she gasped, as she felt another soldier strike her back. Then, her expression turned to one of horror, once she saw three certain individuals appear in front of her. Chie, Kiyoka, and Kofuki—their bloody faces, wild with vengeance...

"No..." Hiyori moaned.

"You killed us, Hiyori-san!" Kiyoka screamed.

"You're a monster!" Chie said in kind.

Hiyori shook her head wildly in denial, her eyes frantic with fear. "No! No, I'm not!"

"Really? Look at yourself!" Kofuki shouted, grabbing Hiyori by the hair.

The Heijou Toji cried out in pain, before gasping at what she saw. An iron mirror faced her—its ice-cold surface glazed with frost. But the reflection Hiyori saw was not her own, but instead of Hiyorihime. Her flaming blue eyes and lips pulled back into a mad cackle...

"NOOOOO!"

Hiyori shot up, her eyes wide with fearful alarm and her mouth open in a silent scream. Gasping for breath, she wildly looked around and saw Mirja, Mihono, and Yui right beside her. Mihono was stroking her ebony hair with gentle motions, soothingly. Hiyori remembered Kanami would do the same thing to her whenever she'd be in an angry or miserable mood. How she missed feeling Kanami's comforting touch!

"It's alright. It was just a dream, Juujou-san," Mihono said. "We could hear you tossing and turning. Are you okay?"

Hiyori opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Oh, right. She lost her voice. Feebly, the Heijou Toji nodded her head.

Mirja remained silent for a long time, before saying, "Juujou Hiyori, don't believe that all of this is your fault."

A gulp made its way up Hiyori's throat once she felt her tears returning. Did Mirja honestly think she'd believe those words? Somehow the nightmare she just had made her feel more hopeless than her usual ones.

"Everyone...Setouchi Chie, Musumi Kiyoka, Shichinosato Kofuki...they gave up their lives because they believed in you. When we end this by defeating Hiyorihime, their deaths won't have been in vain," Mirja continued. "You and your child are our hope."

Yui added, "We won't give up. We'll continue fighting for you, Hiyori-san!"

"We always will."

Everyone turned towards the door and saw Hana on her feet, weakly holding onto the door frame for support. In her other hand was a white envelope.

Mirja said, "Suzumoto Hana, you shouldn't be standing up. Your leg—"

"No," Hana interrupted. "I need to give you this."

She staggered to the group, grabbing onto whatever she could support herself with, and handed the envelope to Mihono. On the flap written in girlish handwriting was the name _Musumi Kiyoka_.

"She gave it to me before we went down to the sewers," Hana explained, with a glum face. "She probably wrote it at the factory."

With a shaking hand, Mihono opened the letter and read it out loud:

 _Everyone, if you're reading this, I've probably died. Maybe my death was a shock to all of you, but I'm sure it was to be expected also. I wish I could be there for you right now, but all life ends unexpectedly and it is a difficult thing to accept._

 _To the Akabane Sword Team:_ _I admit I was nervous being assigned to become a part of our team, but you have all become irreplaceable people in my life—the best friends I was lucky to have. Thank you for supporting me and giving me confidence even in the darkest of times. I can't imagine the burden that is on you all right now and I'm sorry about that. Please understand that none of this is your fault. This was entirely my decision; and even if I'm not with you in person, I'll follow, guide, and protect you every step of the way._

 _To Juujou Hiyori-san:_ _I'm sure that out of all of us, you have suffered the most. The sheer amount of sadness you always seem to carry everywhere was plain for me to see. Although everyone perceives you as something you're not, I think it's easy to forget that underneath the shell you hide in is just an innocent girl. An individual who has already gone through too much. Even if you may not realize it now, there are people out there who really need you, including the child you now hold in your womb. That's why you have to live. I believe with all of my heart that there will come a time when all of this will end. Justice will be served. Hiyorihime will be defeated and the world will be at peace. I pray you will too._

 _Never forget: "Where there is a will, there is a way. If you give up now, then it's all over but so long as you keep trying, the chances are always greater than 0%."_

 _I'll miss you all. Good luck and never give up._

 _-Kiyoka-_

Drops of clear liquid fell onto the paper, smudging the bright magenta ink. It took Mihono a second to realize they were her own tears falling from her eyes.

"Musumi Kiyoka..." Mirja breathed.

In a low voice, Hana said, "She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she believed in us. Even now."

She and Yui looked at Hiyori. The Heijou Toji had burrowed herself underneath her covers so as to hide her face from the others. With tears stinging her already red eyes, Hiyori silently prayed to Kiyoka and her friends. It was because of them that she was still alive, along with her unborn child.

 _'Thank you...'_

Their eyes still trained on the bundle of blankets Hiyori was under, the Akabane Sword Team all knew there was only one thing left to do. Rubbing her swollen eyes, Mihono regained her composure, reverting back to the confident girl she was.

Her eyes sparkling, she proclaimed, "Kiyoka's right. Where there is a will, there is a way! We can do this!"

* * *

 **A/N: I might be able to squeeze one more chapter before I go, but it depends. I have to do so much packing next week. Hopefully, I'll be able to post my regular Sunday chapter. I'll definitely post another chapter when I return to Canada on May 31. If it's June 5 and I still haven't posted anything, somebody message me! I might forget considering how I have short-term memory. Lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow, and as I'm sure you can guess from that, this will be my last chapter until June 5. Unfortunately, I won't be able to use my computer often due to business affairs. As I said in my last chapter if it's June 5 and I haven't posted a chapter—somebody PM me! I most likely will forget, as my mind will be in a rat race from work! Lol.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you until June 5!**

 **Current Survivors:** **Juujou Hiyori, Kitora Mirja, Asakura Mihono, Yamashiro Yui, and Suzumoto Hana**

 **Current Casualties:** **Setouchi Chie, Musumi Kiyoka, and Shichinosato Kofuki**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

Crossing over to a window, Mirja narrowed her eyes, gazing out to where the Matsumoto Castle was. Around it, the air appeared to be shinier, tinted with a light blue. Shaped like a dome and rippling in tiny waves—the Ayanokouji Toji could just make out the almost invisible form of the castle's forcefield. Squinting, Mirja strained her eyes, before giving up and taking off her glasses. Blue energy shone in her pupils once she activated her Kantougen powers.

 _'Hm... Fifty-percent noro, thirty-percent electricity, ten-percent oxygen, and ten-percent pure tamahagane in gas form,'_ she observed. _'An interesting combination.'_

"Mirja-san, what are you doing?" Mihono asked.

The Ayanokouji Toji put on her glasses again and closed the curtains, replying, "Looking at Hiyorihime's forcefield. It doesn't appear to be a very effective one. Had it been made entirely of noro, that'd be a different story—but for some reason, it seems as though Hiyorihime is not very concerned with defences."

Hana stirred from her seat on the couch, wincing slightly when her sudden movement caused pain to shoot up her injured leg. "As my time as a spy, I've dealt with defences where it's easy to get in but extremely difficult to get out. Maybe the forcefield is something similar."

Wishing she still had her voice, Hiyori nodded in agreement. Mirja peered out the window again.

"We appear to be at least five blocks from the Matsumoto Castle—easy walking distance," she said, over her shoulder. "The side streets here appear clear, so if we want to proceed, now is our chance."

"We have to continue," Mihono said, before solemnly adding, "for our friends' sakes."

"In that case, Yamashiro Yui, stay here with Suzumoto Hana and Juujou Hiyori," Mirja ordered. "I don't want either of them engaging in any sort of combat."

While Yui gave a chipper assent to this, Hiyori, in contrast, jumped up in furious protest. Although her voice was mute, her facial expression showed how much she disagreed with having to stay put again. Simply doing nothing but wait and worry for her friends' safety... Hiyori hated nothing more than not taking her vengeance.

"Juujou Hiyori, although our leaders have passed on, they did everything they could to keep you safe," Mirja said, in a strained voice. "Don't waste their lives."

The same pain Hiyori felt when she lost her mother made its way back into her heart. Only this was different. Now she had no sort of guardian at all. Whatever chances she had of mending her relationship with Yukari and becoming closer to her were gone forever.

Making sure she had her pack with the Shinigami Casket inside it, Mirja called, "Asakura Mihono, let's go."

* * *

Sweat dripped from Kanami's brow and her nervousness arose at the familiar sound of hard clacking heels. The Minoseki Toji vainly tried to struggle out of her chains as the footsteps came closer and closer. In just a few seconds, Hiyorihime's skeletal shadow crossed the room and the aradama princess herself appeared.

 _ **"** **Do stop trying to free yourself, Kanami,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"You'll give your wrists a new bruise."**_

Kanami scowled at her captor, masking her anxiety under a frown Hiyori would've been proud of. Her brown eyes nervously stared at Hiyorihime, taking in the aradama princess's new appearance. Her blue hair was now swept up into a feathery updo, and a diadem in the shape of a large crow's skull adorned her head. She had also changed out of her royal gown, now dressed in a black diplomatic uniform with a blue sash across her torso, complete with a dark-feathered cloak. However, what chilled Kanami was the inky ooze-like liquid that dragged from underneath Hiyorihime's cloak. Already a trail of the putrid stuff stained the floor.

Hiyorihime strode up to Kanami, teasingly tracing her jawline with a blue, talon-shaped fingernail. _**"Now...be my good little lover and stay still."**_

She took a syringe from the pocket of her tailcoat and clasped Kanami's arm with a forceful grip.

"W-What is that?" Kanami stammered, even though she knew the answer. The orange liquid bubbled inside, glowing with an impure radiance.

"What is that?!" she screamed again when Hiyorihime wordlessly brought the tip of the needle closer to her arm. "Stop! Don't! Get that away from me!"

The hushed voice of the aradama princess tauntingly mumured, _**"Do not fight against me... You wish to be strong, don't you? And now, I am granting it."**_

The prick she felt on her arm made Kanami gasp before the agonizing pain started. Her screams of agony pierced through her prison walls, as she felt the noro coursing up her arm and into the rest of her bloodstream. As she felt her mind being taken control over, the Minoseki Toji used the last of her breath to yell out one last phrase.

"Hiyori-chan, help me!"

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you two lovely ladies," Yui said, in a sing-song voice. "Now...to get a cold cloth and a thermometer for my cute Hana-san!"

Rolling her eyes, her schoolmate responded, groggily, "Yui...it's not as though I have a fever, you know."

"You don't mean—you have a cold?!" Yui shrieked. "It's okay! I'll drape my warm body over yours and snuggle you till you're better!"

The sounds of smacks were heard when Hana and Hiyori smacked their foreheads in unison.

"Geez...I just want an ice pack for my leg!" Hana sighed.

As she was considerably smarter than Yui, Hiyori already had one prepared. However, Yui snatched it from her hands, determined to prove she was wife-material.

"I'll do it—whoops!" The bag of ice slipped out of her clumsy fingers and landed flat onto Hana with a painful blow.

"COLD!" Hana yelled.

Smirking with slight amusement, Hiyori watched the spectacle unfold before her eyes turned, resting on the staircase that led downstairs. If she slipped away now, would Yui or Hana notice? Best to not take any chances. Tapping Yui on the shoulder, Hiyori indicated the bedroom and gestured she get a blanket for Hana.

"Good idea, Hiyori-san!" Yui chirped, dashing off to perform her duty.

 _'I'm sorry, Yui...'_ Hiyori internally apologized, as she locked the living room door.

Hana sat up at once and demanded, "Why did you lock Yui out?"

Hiyori did not meet the Ayanokouji Toji's eyes out of guilt and simply clutched Kofuki's okatanas, descending down the stairs. Realizing what was happening, Hana swung her legs off the couch. "Hey, get back here—ugh!" By the thud of her body hitting the floor, Hiyori prayed Hana's stitches didn't break or come undone by trying to follow her.

A cold blast of air hit her exposed skin, once Hiyori stepped out of the abandoned retail store. Drawing up her hood and giving a tug at her pants, she internally thanked Kiyoka for choosing warm clothes for her disguise. Her determination and fear mounted with each step she took as she drew near to the castle. Any sound—gunfire or the roar of an aradama—would make her dash for hidden safety.

 _'Mother...please watch over me...'_

She craned her head keeping her sight on the castle forcefield, at least twenty yards away. If she was lucky, she could possibly sneak through where the main gate was. And then—

An explosion blew up behind her, knocking Hiyori off her feet. Frantically, she saw that a building just behind had been destroyed, blocking her way back. Soon after that, gunfire ripped through the air and cries of combat pierced her ears. Wincing and covering her head, Hiyori's blurred eyes could make out a large number of Special Ritual Riot Squad soldiers and Tojis fighting against those of Hiyorihime's army.

 _'This is bad,'_ Hiyori thought. _'The battle must've spread to this area!'_

Indeed, it had. On both sides—pouring from side streets, swinging their okatanas, and firing their guns. Killing whoever dared to attack them. And unfortunately, Hiyori was caught in the cross fire.

 _'I need to get out of here!'_

Heart pounding with a burst of adrenaline, Hiyori quickly picked herself up, ready with Kofuki's okatanas. Any Toji or soldier that'd belong to Hiyorihime she'd slice down if they came across her path. There was nothing to do but keep running forward toward the castle while praying everyone else had better targets. She almost lost her sanity again when she saw one of Hiyorihime's soldiers shoot a Minoseki Toji straight through the heart.

Gritting her teeth, Hiyori leapt over the dead bodies making a beeline for the outer gate of the castle. She was almost there...

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice yelled.

Four Kokushibyō Tojis surrounded her, entrapping her in a circle. Annoyed at this new obstacle, Hiyori raised Kofuki's okatanas...then gasped in horror. These Tojis were all too familiar to her... Although she couldn't see their faces, due to the crow masks they wore, other physical features they had stood out to her.

That short orange braid belonging to one, and that dark-red ponytail belonging to another... And the other two... One wielding an okatana twice her size and the other with tufts of white hair sticking out from her mask...

 _'The Elite Guards?!'_

Maki jumped at her with such incredible speed that Hiyori just barely blocked her attack. Hiyori was torn between trying to fight against the four of them and trying to get to the gate. She knew her chances were limited, due to being outnumbered and not having any protection. If she could get Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna to respond to her, maybe she'd be able to activate utsushi and gain an upper-hand...

' _Come on! Work!_ ' Hiyori internally pleaded to the pair of blades in her hands. No response.

"Duck!"

Hiyori reflexively obeyed her saviour. A gasp left her mouth.

 _'Mirja! Mihono!'_ They must've just made it to the castle through the chaos and saw her.

"What are you doing here?!" Mirja snapped, as she deflected a hit from Kaoru. "Get to safety!"

"Run, Juujou-san," Mihono said. "We got this!"

There was no time for words of thanks. However, Hiyori's feet turned not towards the safety of the city buildings but towards the gate of the castle.

"Wait, Juujou Hiyori! Don't! Stop!"

Hiyori could feel the pain in her tired feet, the sandpapery texture of her dry tongue... And then the ice-cold feeling that enveloped her body as she ran through the forcefield...

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_

One moment she was just running through the forcefield and then darkness surrounded her. In the far distance, she could make out the faint shadow of the actual castle...but the more she walked towards it, the farther and farther away it seemed to get. Disorientated, Hiyori clutched her stomach trying to ignore the sensation that was taking over her. She could feel her pregnancy symptoms acting up again too.

"Hiyori..."

 _'Who's there?!'_ Her head darted from side to side, trying to see where the familiar ominous voice was coming from.

"Oh, my little crow...you really forgot about your own mate?"

 _'No! It can't be you!'_

Turning her head back in front, Hiyori let out a silent scream when she saw who was smack in her face. Glowing orange eyes and white ponytails with a glowing horned diadem... Tagitsuhime was just as terrifying as Hiyori remembered her.

 _'No!'_

The slender white body of the aradama princess pressed against Hiyori's, as Tagitsuhime took her in her arms. With a snide grin, she guided Hiyori to lie on the ground, placing her hands on each side of the Heijou Toji's head.

"Remember this position?" Tagitsuhime cackled.

Desperately, Hiyori tried to push her away, but Tagitsuhime only forced her hands above her head. The raven-haired girl did everything she could, as she thrashed about. It was no use. Tagitsuhime's grip was too tight on her.

 _'I'm going to be raped again!'_ Hiyori internally screamed, as she felt tears stream from her eyes.

"Kiss me, Hiyori darling."

Hiyori violently shook her head, earning a disappointed frown from her former lover. Then, Tagitsuhime abnormally smiled. Not her normal taunting one, but instead one of genuine love and kindness compassion. Confused and her stomach clenching into knots, Hiyori watched as the aradama princess's body became encased in noro before peeling away. The Heijou Toji's eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Now_ will you kiss me?" Kanami asked.

 _'It's her! It's really her!'_

It just couldn't be true! Yet here she was. The same Minoseki Toji who'd ask her for a friendly spar every time they'd encounter. Her brown hair and eyes... That dimpled smile Hiyori always loved... In her joy, Hiyori uttered her first word since the deaths of her friends.

"Kanami..."

"Hiyori-chan..."

The two embraced; Kanami doing that same gesture Hiyori loved by combing the ebony-haired girl's locks with her fingers. Tears of joyful relief spilled down Hiyori's cheeks.

"Kanami, I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed.

"Ssh. It's okay now, Hiyori-chan. I'm here," Kanami soothed. "I'll always be with you."

She took Hiyori's chin with her left hand, making the Heijou Toji look her in the eye.

"How about that kiss?" she chuckled.

A light laugh left Hiyori's lips before she pressed them against Kanami's. The Minoseki Toji still had the same strawberry flavoured lips; the same passion as she lovingly held Hiyori close in her arms. Hiyori let out a soft moan when Kanami forcefully pushed her tongue inside her mouth, wanting to convey her feelings through domination. At last, they broke apart panting heavily with smiles of content.

"Hiyori-chan..."

"Yes, Kanami?"

With a shy look, the Minoseki Toji asked, "Can you do me one thing?"

"Of course," Hiyori answered.

"Sleep."

Too late. Hiyori just had time to see the faint glow of noro in Kanami's eyes, before the Minoseki Toji pinned her down. A second later, a wet cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth. Hiyori tried to struggle, flailing wildly, but she could feel her consciousness fading quickly. She just had time to see the skeletal shadow of Hiyorihime walking up to them...

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the last chapter until June 5! See you then!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I've finally returned from Japan and damn, I was so busy! Although I like going back to see my family and friends, doing my work over there can be a hell of a rat race! Glad to be home in Canada where things are slower and more relaxed. Lol.**

 **Some parts of my visit were enjoyable though, particularly when I went to see my auntie at her home in the Nara countryside—which coincidentally is the same place where Hiyori's house is. Maybe that's why Hiyori automatically became my favourite character. Lol.**

 **Anyway, I woke up early this morning because of frigging jet lag; but decided to not waste this time. Which is why I've written this new chapter for you folks. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

Splitting pain pounded through Hiyori's head once her consciousness began to resurface. What happened? Where was she? The Heijou Toji could register a foul dank smell as it rose through her nostrils. Her first instinct was to get up but for some reason, she couldn't. Something was holding her limbs tightly down and refusing to let go. Groggily, Hiyori opened her eyes—the only form of movement she could still do. As her blurry vision cleared, her heart dropped into her stomach.

Binding her between two wooden pillars were thick chains around her wrists and ankles. And right in front of her was Hiyorihime herself, smiling cruelly down at her. However, it wasn't just Hiyorihime's disturbingly deformed grin that made Hiyori's blood run cold...it was the chamber they were both in.

Wherever she looked, she could see every kind of torture instrument—from all sorts of blades to whips and everything in between. However, Hiyori's eyes were drawn to the walls and floor, which were very clearly blood-soaked. The Heijou Toji was smart enough to know that the room she was in already had several victims—and now she was going to be next.

Satisfied with the emotions registering of her prisoner's face, Hiyorihime said, _**"Glad to see that you're now awake. Believe me, I was seriously tempted to just kill you in your sleep."**_

Refusing to show the distress on her face, a snarl left Hiyori's lips. "Hiyorihime..."

 _ **"** ** _I_ must say I'm quite disappointed in you, Hiyori. I already knew you were naïve. However, I didn't think you'd be like all my other victims, and so readily give into the hallucinations conjured by my forcefield,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"And yet, alas, you were so blinded by love that you threw away your defences for cheap sentiment."**_

She knelt down with a chuckle and traced Hiyori's chin seductively with a talon-like fingernail. _**"Love is a liability, Hiyori. I thought you knew that."**_

Cringing slightly at the aradama princess's cold touch, Hiyori menacingly asked, "Where is Kanami? What did you do to her?"

 _ **"** ** _Oh_ , you don't have to worry about her,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"I've taken good care of her."**_

Hiyori did not like the mischievous glint in the aradama princess's eyes. It was a predatory look—sadistic and inhumane.

Turning to the staircase in the room, Hiyorihime called, _**"Kanami...won't you join us?"**_

A slow heavy tread echoed against the walls as it approached closer and closer. It was the gait of an individual who was almost half-asleep and not fully conscious. And then, at last, came the Minoseki Toji herself in full view. Eyes shining with noro and now dressed in a black gown made of crow feathers...Kanami was almost unrecognizable to Hiyori.

The Heijou Toji's aching heart tightened as she tried to deny what was before her. Was this really the same kenjutsu enthusiast who'd constantly ask her to spar? Who'd call her name with a chirpy and excited voice? Who'd kiss her with such passion and love?

"Kanami..." Hiyori choked.

Blood boiling from rage, she swiftly turned to the aradama princess. "You injected her with noro!"

 _ **"** **Yes...but noro that reveals her deepest darkest thoughts and feelings,"**_ came the reply.

When her response was met with confusion, Hiyorihime added, _**"I'll let Kanami speak for herself."**_

"Kanami, what is she talking about?" Hiyori asked, a new wave of fear coursing its way through her.

"Hiyorihime-sama has made me come to my senses," Kanami replied. Gone was her bright cheery voice, now replaced with nothing but hatred.

"Ever since we met, you've constantly pushed me away. You've even said so yourself that me accompanying you would only be a nuisance," Kanami said, before clenching her fists. "Always...the same words over and over again..."

With an overly-dramatic impersonation of the Heijou Toji, she mimicked, " _'Go away, Kanami! Go away, Kanami!'_ —when all I just wanted was to help and protect you!"

"I've changed!" Hiyori protested, a lump rising in her throat.

"And do you know what the worst part was? You treated me as though I didn't understand your pain," the Minoseki Toji continued. "Do you know how much that crushed me? You made me feel like everything was my fault!"

Her words cut like multiple daggers into Hiyori's heart. Guilt made the raven-haired Toji look down at the ground, but Kanami refused to stop.

"So, why?! Was being with me really that terrible?!" Kanami demanded, her voice now risen to a shout.

Hiyori did not raise her head, but when she spoke her voice was vacant and small. "I'm sorry..."

No trace of sympathy was in the Minoseki Toji's eyes as she stared down at the helpless chained girl.

"I should've just left you to bleed in the woods."

It was as though the world stopped. Time seemed to pause and a disturbing silence filled the room. Hiyori stood stock-still, her pupils dilated, Kanami's words echoing relentlessly in her head...

 _ **"** ** _Thank_ you for your honesty, Kanami dear,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"You are dismissed for now."**_

The Minoseki Toji kissed the aradama princess's hand before obediently exiting the torture chamber. With a nasty smile, Hiyorihime fixed her shining blue eyes on the grief-stricken Heijou Toji. Her emotions now a chaotic mess and her mental state on the edge of instability, Hiyori was now ready for what Hiyorihime had prepared for her.

 _ **"** ** _No_ w, back to what I've been itching to do..."**_

An ice-cold feeling enveloped Hiyori's womb, as she felt Hiyorihime place a glowing hand on her tummy. Although it wasn't painful, it did not in any way settle down Hiyori's fear.

"W-What is that?" she stammered.

Hiyorihime merely chuckled, _ **"**_ _ **A little something to protect the one growing inside of you. Wouldn't want to hurt Mummy so bad that she has a miscarriage now, would I?"**_

In terror at the aradama princess's words, Hiyori started to thrash against her chains. She didn't think it was her imagination once she felt her restraints getting tighter the more she struggled.

 _ **"** ** _I've_ dreamed of this day—the day when you'd finally be kneeling before me,"**_ Hiyorihime purred with a lewd smile, running her fingers across Hiyori's delicate skin. _**"I'd imagine your knees cracking from agony...your voice screaming for mercy...your blood spilling like water..."**_

Her facial features had twisted into a deranged smile of a maniac, as her mind vividly conjured the cravings she'd always think of. The tears she couldn't hold back anymore spilled from Hiyori's eyes, her face wild with fear. Then, her body convulsed, her mouth open in anguish, as she felt the high voltage of searing electricity in her head.

Thrashing at the excruciating pain, Hiyori screamed internally, _'Please! Make it stop!'_

After a few seconds, Hiyorihime released her glowing hands from Hiyori's temple, allowing her to take a break. Sweat dripped down the Heijou Toji's forehead and neck, as she struggled to control her breathing. She didn't get much time to recover before the torture started again.

It felt like hours though it was only a few minutes when Hiyorihime finally stepped back. She couldn't describe the triumphant victory she felt during those moments. Just hearing Hiyori's screams of anguish and pleading begs for mercy...it was like music to her ears.

"Mother?"

With a satisfied smile, Hiyorihime turned to the individual who just entered the room. Kagari stared at her aradama mother for a moment, then her eyes lit up once she saw the figure hunched over in pain.

 _ **"** ** _Do_ with her as you please. She's all yours."**_

Hiyori let out a cry of anguish as she felt her chin being grabbed forcefully. The deep orange eyes of her daughter's pierced through her own, looking deep into her soul. Then, the Heijou Toji's eyes fell on Kagari's other hand and her stomach clenched at the sight of the object she held.

With a sadistic smile, Kagari snarled, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time..."

* * *

Across the moat of the Matsumoto Castle, hidden up in a clump of tall trees were two Tojis, concealed by the dark green leaves. The two girls had been observing the fortress for quite some time with the help of a pair of binoculars. Through the thick branches and foliage, they could see the faint outline of the forcefield, along with a few of Hiyorihime's personal guards protecting the royal grounds.

Uchizato Ayumu clutched her okatana, before whispering to her companion, "Ban-san? I know I sound like a weakling saying this, but...I'm scared."

Tsugumi lowered her binoculars. "Even the strongest are no strangers to fear, Uchizato-san."

Tsugumi's wise words had a comforting effect on the younger Toji. Just seeing the intimidating Kokushibyō Tojis and the large number of Hiyorihime's mind-controlled soldiers, reminded Ayumu of her own personal dark history. The time when she, along with the other Ayanokouji Tojis, had been forced to become Tagitsuhime's imperial guards. The memory still haunted Ayumu to this day and she knew it would continue to weigh on her chest forever.

There was a moment's pause of silence, when Ayumu eventually whispered, "Just what are you planning to find, Ban-san?

Ever since the short armistice ended between both sides, Tsugumi had been determined to weave her way through the battlefield towards the castle. Ayumu having lost all her fellow squad members had joined the Renpu Toji, out of pure choice.

Tsugumi raised her binoculars again, before replying, "The flaw in the system."

Perplexed by her senpai's vague answer, Ayumu turned her sight towards the faintly glowing forcefield, taking in every inch of it. It took their armed forces a while to figure out what the forcefield really was. Why the recruits they'd send would only come back as Hiyorihime's brain-washed flunkies. Why the forcefield/booby-trap was so easy to get through. The aradama princess was literally welcoming the idea of letting intruders in. Still, an unknown factor was at play...and whatever it was, Ayumu knew they needed to figure out fast.

"What 'flaw' are we looking for?" Ayumu asked.

"It's not the forcefield we are thinking about, but the main source from which it's generated. One that requires a lot of energy," Tsugumi said. "Think about it. Who created the forcefield in the first place?"

Ayumu wondered why Tsugumi would ask such an obvious question. "Hiyorihime, of course."

"And where does Hiyorihime's main power come from?"

"She's an aradama princess, Ban-san. Power is just something she has," Ayumu said.

Tsugumi let a knowing smile creep up her face. "And yet, she is stronger than normal aradama...why? Think about other famous aradama princesses we know. Tagitsuhime, Takirihime, Ichikishimahime, and ones before our time... They all have one thing in common besides being entities of noro."

Ayumu realized she was biting her tongue trying to figure out what Tsugumi was trying to tell her. What possibly had so much energy and power? Was something every aradama princess possessed and that normal aradama didn't? The Ayanokouji Toji wracked her brain, trying to remember the three self-proclaimed goddesses. White as wraiths with those ominous orange orbs for eyes...clutching their weapons, poised to fight... Slowly, it began to dawn on Ayumu.

"They have okatanas."

It was starting to make sense. Divine blades with various powers only Tojis were supposed to possess... An intelligent aradama with hands on an okatana was more of a match against those that didn't.

"So, what does this have to do with the barrier?" Ayumu asked Tsugumi.

"According to my research, Shitsuren is an okatana that surpasses any other—and even utsushi is ineffective against it. Really you can kill anyone you want with that thing," the older Toji began. "So, what does one naturally do with a weapon like that? You fight with it."

She paused, letting that sink into Ayumu's brain, before adding, "And yet, Hiyorihime doesn't take one step out of her castle ever since this warfare started. Sounds kind of strange, don't you think? Why is that?"

"The forcefield requires too much power," Ayumu replied right away. Her response caused a grin to form on Tsugumi's face.

Finally lowering her binoculars, the Renpu Toji said, "Not just power from Hiyorihime herself, but most likely also from Shitsuren. If there's a way to possibly destroy her weapon—maybe with something just as powerful—we might stand a chance."

"But, Ban-san, if Shitsuren is indeed as powerful as you say, the odds of finding something with equal strength will be slim if not impossible. And plus, how will we get through the barrier without getting mind-controlled ourselves?"

"Let's first go back to the bunker at the factory, so I can get on my laptop. There's a chance if we do some more research, we can find something there. Let's move."

* * *

The sounds of Hiyori's hyperventilating echoed in the stillness before they were interrupted by a disturbing crack. Immediately, blinding pain followed afterwards. The Heijou Toji's burgundy eyes flew open and her back arched, as she let out another ear-splitting scream.

Behind her, Kagari raised the spiked whip in her hand intending to bring it down once more. However, the silent raise of Hiyorihime's palm made her pause.

 _ **"** **Enough."**_

Her lips pursed into a pouting expression, Kagari reluctantly obeyed, lowering the torture instrument. Letting out the breath of air she had been holding in, Hiyori slumped to her knees, held up only by her chains. Finally, it was over. Hiyorihime didn't want her dead—yet.

Each sharp intake of air sent stabbing pain through the Heijou Toji's chest, as she gasped, struggling to breathe properly. Face pale from blood loss, back covered with raw lashes, eyes swollen with tears... Hiyori didn't even bother lifting up her head, as she heard Kagari and Hiyorihime exit the room.

 _ **"** **Sweet dreams, Hiyori,"**_ Hiyorihime called back in a mocking tone, _**"for they shall be your last."**_

The Heijou Toji opened her mouth, intending to say a retort, but all that came out was a weak moan. The air was heavy with the scent of blood, her prison as chilly as ice. With sweat rolling down her already stinging back, Hiyori gritted her teeth and tried to keep from shivering. Right now, trying to move was the last thing she needed.

If she still had her long locks, she might've been able to fare better in the cold. However, another thing Kagari did to mock her was cut it short. Although it wasn't the worst ridicule ever, Hiyori couldn't help feeling bad at the loss of her ebony hair. One of the things she secretly liked was letting Kanami comb and braid it. But then again, the way things were now it seemed being with Kanami again was only an unachievable dream.

 _'Take me away, Mother. Just take me away already...'_ Hiyori thought, as she closed her exhausted eyes.

* * *

"Hiyori-chan..."

 _'Kanami?'_

Slowly, Hiyori opened her eyes to find that she was not where she was before. This was just...emptiness. Nothing, but pitch-black. One would normally be frightened in such a place, and yet Hiyori couldn't help finding it comforting. Despite the mystery it held, she felt somehow safe.

 _'Did I die?'_

"Oi, Mum!"

Swivelling around, Hiyori was met with the last three people she expected to see. A lump rose in her throat and she could feel her tears making a reappearance.

"Hello, Hiyori-san," Kiyoka said with a smile.

Although she wasn't a person who initiated physical affection, Hiyori didn't care about keeping her usual stoic façade at that moment. Without any sign of hesitation, her feet took off and she rushed up to Chie, Kiyoka, and Kofuki—surprising even herself when she embraced Kofuki first.

"Nice to see you too, Mum," the Renpu Toji said, without any hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Chie and Kiyoka joined in, wrapping their arms around them in a group hug. For a few moments, nothing was said or heard, except for the occasional sniffle.

When they, at last, broke apart, Hiyori gulped, "I've missed you..."

"The same goes for us too, Hiyori-chan," Chie said, placing her hand on the Heijou Toji's shoulder.

"Along with one more," Kofuki said, vaguely, with a smirk.

Clueless about what Kofuki meant, Hiyori stared at the Renpu Toji for further explanation. Until she heard a gentle familiar voice call out to her.

"Hiyori."

Through the darkness came a soft light, warm and inviting. A stone torii gate came into view with a flight of stone steps behind it. And coming down these very steps, with the same gentle smile Hiyori remembered, was Hiiragi Kagari herself.

"Mother..."

Hiyori opened her mouth to say the many words she wanted to tell her mother; however, all that came out were ragged sobs. Her face now full of concern, the older woman walked up to her daughter and she took her in her arms.

When she was mostly cried out, Hiyori sniffed, "I thought I'd never see you again—all four of you."

"We're always with you, Hiyori-chan," Chie said.

"Right here," Kagari added, taking Hiyori's hand and guiding it to her heart.

Hiyori took a deep breath, before saying, "But, if I'm not already, I'll most likely be joining you all in death soon—along with the rest of the world. Kanami hates me and my own daughter wants me dead."

"And do you want to be?" Kofuki asked, her face reverting back to its surly scowl.

"I honestly don't know anymore..."

Hiyori's shoulders hunched and she turned back to Kagari, burying her head in her mother's shoulder. She didn't want to look at anyone now. How could she when all her hope was drained, and she was basically telling them that she was on the edge of giving up?

"Hiyori-san, you have to live," Kiyoka protested.

"And if I do, what? Watch everyone I care about die a death they don't deserve? Because let's face it," Hiyori sighed in exasperation, "they're all suffering because of me."

Kagari, Chie, Kiyoka, and Kofuki said nothing, simply letting Hiyori vent out everything she'd been bottling in her heart. "Everything started with me. If I never became a full aradama in the first place; if I just died in the woods; and if I never disobeyed Origami Yukari's orders, none of this would've happened! All of this is my fault!"

"And that's why you want to die?" Kofuki frowned. "Or is it because of something else?"

Meanwhile, Kiyoka had been thinking hard as Hiyori voiced her true feelings. However, some of the older girl's words seemed to strike something within Kiyoka because she suddenly lifted her head.

"There was something else."

Everyone turned towards Kiyoka whose eyes were now shining with sudden realization.

"It wasn't just the support and love of my friends that gave me the confidence to not give up," Kiyoka said.

"What are you talking about?" Hiyori asked.

"When my first okatana, Koryuu Kagemitsu, stopped responding to me, I thought I was useless," Kiyoka began. "I believed I wasn't strong and brave enough to be of any help to anyone. However, when I once had to fight for myself, I was able to do it—even without the support of my friends at that moment!"

"How?" Hiyori asked, all the more confused. Chie and Kofuki shared similar looks, wondering what Kiyoka was trying to tell them.

"Your previous words reminded me of something. I also once believed myself to be the one at fault if ever my friends were hurt. We both shared the same feelings," Kiyoka said. "No matter how much our friends support and love us, it won't have any difference unless we accept one thing..."

She smiled, before saying, "You must love yourself, Hiyori-san. Every part—the good _and_ the bad."

"It's something only you can do," Chie agreed.

"Nobody can force you to love yourself, Hiyori," Kagari said.

She placed a hand on Hiyori's cheek, adding, "It's something you must do willingly."

A warm sensation spread from the Heijou Toji's heart through her body. The feeling was brief though when Kofuki spoke.

"Our time's nearly up. This is goodbye for now, Mum."

It was then that Hiyori noticed that the darkness around them was starting to get lighter. She must be waking up now and yet, how she longed for the dream to continue! Their time together was too short.

Chie and Kiyoka each gave her a hug wishing her luck. Planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Kagari did the same.

"Go on, Mum," Kofuki said. "Your sword-geek girlfriend is waitin' for ya."

* * *

 **A/N: My eyes are really getting heavy right now. Jet lag is a real pain in the ass. Hmm...seems like Tsugumi, our smart intelligent Toji, has figured out a way to destroy Shitsuren and the barrier. But, just what is strong enough to do so? Is there even something they can use? Feel free to tell me your theories and thoughts!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: My mother's birthday is coming up this week and as a surprise present, I am treating her to a two-day getaway at a mountain resort. Mainly because my friend works there and gave me a discount. Lol. Hope my mum likes it! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance slowly pulled Hiyori towards consciousness. She fought to stay asleep though, once she felt the stinging pain in her body. Most likely she once again wore herself out while sparring with Kanami, and now she had muscle cramps all over. Just great.

The next thing Hiyori could register was a voice telling her to wake up. Wonderful. She probably forgot to set her alarm, slept in, and now she was late for class. Iwakura Sanae must've been sent to fetch her, but for some reason the silver-haired girl's voice sounded off—brusque and impatient.

It was after Hiyori opened her eyes that she remembered. She wasn't snug in her dorm bed; she was in a chilly dungeon, her scabbed back still throbbing painfully. And the face in front of her was not Sanae's, but of Hiiragi Konoka.

In only a few minutes, Hiyori's chains were roughly removed, before she was dragged out. When they reached the room Konoka forced her into, Hiyorihime was already waiting with Kanami and Kagari beside her.

However, Hiyori's eyes were drawn to the floor. On it was a circle drawn in chalk with several runic symbols. At the four cardinal points surrounding it was a vial of blood, Konoka's double-edged okatana, the Shinigami Casket, and an open space—as though it was reserved for something else. Whatever the mysterious missing object was, Hiyori did not want to find out.

"What is this?" Hiyori demanded, trying to put on a fearless expression.

 _ **"** **Patience, Hiyori. You'll see. Remember curiosity killed the cat—or in this case, the crow,"**_ Hiyorihime crooned. _**"I must thank you for bringing the Shinigami Casket to me. It's nice to receive a present—even from fools as pathetic as you three."**_

"Three?" Hiyori repeated, trying to ignore her clenching stomach.

Hiyorihime's smile only grew wider, her shining blue eyes now turning away, focusing on something behind Hiyori. The Heijou Toji turned, the general fear she'd been feeling now condensed into dread of who was behind her. Her burgundy eyes widened. Restrained by the four Elite Guards were Mirja and Mihono, both their faces glum with failure.

"Sorry, Juujou-san..." Mihono said, not willing to look at Hiyori out of guilt.

 _ **"** **You see, Hiyori? It is just like I've said before—I've won!"**_ Hiyorihime gloated. _**"See for yourself..."**_

She strode up to the Heijou Toji and unmercifully pushed her towards the balcony. The scene Hiyori was met with was like Armageddon. As far as she could see, fire and smoke billowed in the city. The sky was now a dull red, and even the moat surrounding the castle looked as though it were made of blood. Battles raging everywhere, war cries and screams of death...it was a hellish sight.

 _ **"** **Surrender to me and I'll end their suffering,"**_ Hiyorihime whispered into Hiyori's ear. Her cold breath made a shiver run down the Heijou Toji's spine.

Her chest heavy from remorse, Hiyori asked, "Just what do you want from me? You already have everything."

 _ **"** **Not everything..."**_ Hiyorihime said, before slinking her arms around Hiyori's waist.

Hiyori squirmed at Hiyorihime's touch, repulsed by the skeletal feel of the aradama princess's bony hands. Then, her eyes widened in realization once they snaked and rested on her tummy.

"N-No, I won't let you!"

 _ **"** **I'm not giving you a choice anyway..."**_

* * *

 _ **"** **Finally, the four ingredients for the Awakening of the Reposed are mine,"**_ Hiyorihime breathed.

It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of her chest, as she stared at the circle on the ground. All four ingredients were now neatly arranged around it. Hiyorihime's eyes flickered towards Hiyori, held inside a blue shaft of light that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Hiyori was desperately banging against the translucent walls of her enclosure, willing for it to break or shatter. Her knuckles were bleeding from the many times she already punched it.

 _ **'** **We've won, Mother. We've won,'**_ Hiyorihime thought with relief, as she held Kanami in her arms, stroking her brown hair.

Konoka and Kagari were patiently waiting to the side. And as for the other two fools, they were sitting tightly in the corner, their hands bound in front of them by rope. Letting them watch the death of the girl they were meant to protect was Hiyorihime's way of showing them what insignificant failures they were.

 _ **"** **Leave us. Return to your posts,"**_ the aradama princess ordered the four Elite Guards.

Then turning to Kagari, she said, _**"The time has come, my child, for the moment I have raised you for and made you strong. This only you can do. Activate the ritual! Summon Tsukuyomihime!"**_

The more the scene in front of them unfolded, the higher Mirja and Mihono's anxiety rose. Hearts beating too fast, sweat rolling down their necks, their breaths quick and sharp... They could only watch in despair as Kagari walked to the middle of the circle, before letting her hands glow with orange energy. The words coming out of her mouth were in a language they couldn't understand, but it sounded malicious and carried a sensation of evil.

Just a few seconds later, guttural sounds came from Hiyori's throat as she screamed in agony. It was as though her stomach was being ripped apart. A blue ray of light shot from her womb before rotating around the circle. Not long after, three more rays of light emitted from the other ritual components and joined it. Swirling round and round...faster and faster...

Focusing, Kagari let her energy rest on each object, concentrating without any difficulty. Now was her time. The hour when she'd finally make her mother proud. The orange-eyed girl continued her task, as she recited the ancient tongue...then, her eyes opened abruptly. Something wasn't right. She could sense it.

And so could Hiyorihime. Mihono didn't think it was possible for the aradama princess's pale face to turn whiter than it already was. Hiyorihime's blue hair surged up into the air violently in frustration as she glared at the circle. She had all four ingredients! They were all glowing with energy. All, but one—Origami Yukari's blood.

Whipping around to face Konoka as though she were to blame, Hiyorihime barked, _**"Why has Origami Yukari's blood stopped responding?!"**_

"Don't ask me, Hime-sama," the Hiiragi woman responded, indifferently. "I have no clue."

"Mother—"

 _ **"** **Silence!"**_ Hiyorihime thundered, before striding towards the stairs.

Unwilling to remain in the dark as to what her aradama mother was up to, Kagari asked, "Mother, where are you going?"

 _ **"** **To the one who gave me the ritual in the first place."**_

* * *

Secluded in the castle's small northern tower was where Hiyorihime kept her vast collection of mirrors. This was her own secret chamber—nobody, not even Kagari, was allowed to enter it. Whatever purpose Hiyorihime's hall of mirrors served was a mystery. However, unbeknownst to everyone, the aradama princess did far more than just gaze arrogantly at her beautiful and fair reflection.

Her temper rising, Hiyorihime ascended the steep stairs into the room, her attention focused on a certain mirror at the far side. It had an iron frame with a surface so ice-cold that it was covered with a thin layer of frost. Gazing deep into the mirror, as though there was a world behind the glass, Hiyorihime let her eyes glow. As she did so, her regal reflection morphed into a dark silhouette, before taking the form of Tagitsuhime.

"Greetings, my little crow. You again come to have an audience with my reflection, despite me already being in your body and mind. So, nice to see you again. How do I look?" Tagitsuhime asked with a smirk, tossing her white ponytails flirtatiously.

 _ **"** **Don't think of yourself as so special, you big dunderhead,"**_ Hiyorihime scoffed. _**"I just like gloating to your face."**_

Then, her face darkening, she added, _**"Now as to why I'm really here..."**_

"Oh, why the ritual didn't work?" Tagitsuhime snorted. "You clearly are not as smart and cunning as you appear, dearie."

 _ **"** **Origami Yukari—her blood didn't activate with the other ingredients!"**_

A disinterested yawn escaped Tagitsuhime's mouth, as she pulled off her black glove. Not caring how Hiyorihime would react, she created a tentacle of orange noro before using it as nail polish to beautify her white fingernails. Obviously, this made Hiyorihime's eye twitch erratically.

"Well, clearly you had the wrong person, my little crow," Tagitsuhime said, at last. "And if you call those tiny drops of blood a substantial amount, you are very wrong."

The orange-eyed aradama's teasing was too much for Hiyorihime. She actually stamped her foot.

 _ **"** **Well then, who is it?! I'll rip her heart out with my bare hands! That'll be more than enough blood then!"**_ she roared, her voice close to shattering the mirrors around her.

A pleased grin crawled up Tagitsuhime's salt-white face at Hiyorihime's response. "You wouldn't say that so readily if you knew..."

 _ **"** **Tell me!"**_

"Yukari was indeed a strong Toji in her time—but not anymore. Just think. A Toji stronger than her. A Toji stronger than any other," Tagitsuhime said.

Then, drawing her face so close that it looked as though she'd come out of the glass, she added, "A Toji stronger than maybe even _you_."

It didn't take long for Hiyorihime to understand. There was only one individual that she could think of.

With widened eyes, half-filled with abnormal fright, she whispered, _**"You can't ask that of me."**_

"The choice is yours, darling. Whether it's your revenge or the bloody heart of your little lovebird—it's none of my concern."

And with those words, she faded away and Hiyorihime was left staring at own reflection. However, Tagitsuhime's voice still filled Hiyorihime's mind, echoing softly.

"Besides, I know you've already made your decision..."

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies that this chapter wasn't updated on Sunday as normal. Fatigue is a pain in the ass.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Father's Day is here and you know what that means...lame dad jokes. I've been rolling my eyes all week just listening to my dad. Here's a scenario that happened just yesterday:**

 **Me: Yo, Dad, can you make me dinner?**

 **Dad: Okay! Poof! You are now tempura udon with a side of gyoza!**

 **The cringy-ness is real... What's even more pathetic is that my cooking sucks and I still have to rely on my dad to make me food.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

"Kanami, please listen to me!"

Hiyori pressed her hands against the translucent walls of her prison, wanting to get as close as possible to the Minoseki Toji. Even though she was unable to reach the brown-haired girl, Hiyori hoped her feelings and words would. However, Kanami still had the same stony expression, unwilling to even look at the imprisoned Heijou Toji.

"She won't listen to you, Juujou Hiyori," Konoka said. "Just like how your mother wouldn't listen to me. And in time, Etou Kanami's feelings of hatred towards you will fade into her not remembering you at all."

The Hiiragi woman's disheartening words did not make Hiyori give up though. If she wasn't going to win this war, then she would at least reveal all the feelings she bottled up for so long before her demise. The raven-haired girl took a deep breath, preparing herself for the difficult task. Kanami was her best friend and the love of her life, and Hiyori felt guilty for not trusting the Minoseki Toji with her true feelings from the start. Kanami needed to listen to the words she deserved to hear.

"Kanami," Hiyori began, swallowing the lump in her throat, "before we even met, I never trusted anyone. I believed connections with others to be weaknesses, and hindrances that'd prevent me from reaching my goal."

Her words finally made Kanami give a reaction. And when the Minoseki Toji turned to face her, fiery wrath was in her noro-glowing eyes.

"And you saw me that way too, didn't you?" she accused.

"Yes, I did!" Hiyori shouted, now moved to anger herself. "You're right; I didn't want to be friends with you. I was angry and afraid—vengeance was all I had!"

The passionate display of emotions exchanged between the two girls made everyone in the room silent. Even Konoka and Kagari couldn't help the letting tiniest hint of surprise show on their faces. As for Mirja and Mihono, this was the first time they had ever seen Hiyori and Kanami so angry, not to mention at each other. Unclenching her fists, Hiyori took a few deep breaths—a technique her mother taught her to use in times of frustration.

Then, softly, she said, "And I'm sorry for letting that fear and need for revenge guide me. I should've let you in and trusted you with how I felt. And instead of appreciation and love, I only pushed upon you the troubles I had. Kanami, you were probably the only person remotely close to understanding me and I forgot that."

Kanami opened her mouth intending to say something spiteful in return. In her mind, the Heijou Toji was only saying empty words, just like every other time. However, just as Kanami's lips parted, she saw Hiyori pull something from around her neck. With trembling fingers, the Heijou Toji undid the clasp before holding out her most prized possession.

"Kanami, I don't care where you are in this world as long as you're happy. You're free to hate me as much as you want. After how I treated you by pushing you away, I won't blame you. I was a fool to forget how much you loved me, but please," Hiyori choked, "don't forget me."

"Don't listen to her, Etou Kanami," Konoka said. "She is only trying to gain your sympathies with false words."

However, Kanami didn't seem to hear the Hiiragi woman. Her eyes were only fixed on the glistening silver object in Hiyori's open palms—a small necklace of a crow in mid-flight. For something so beautifully crafted, it was quite plain and simple, but Kanami couldn't take her eyes off it. For some reason, the sight of the crow necklace struck a pang of sadness in her heart. Where had she seen that before?

* * *

 **Several Months Ago...**

In a bustling street, full of shops, two girls weaved their way through the crowds of people. The small lump forming on one of the girl's belly announced that she was in the early stages of pregnancy, which certainly caught a lot of attention from the eyes around her. The other girl held her friend's hand tightly, as they headed towards a certain shop.

"Kanami, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami chirped.

The cozy shop Hiyori was led into struck her with awe at how bright it was. The reason being was because of the jewelry all around her. Everywhere she looked, gems shone and precious metals flashed in the light, screaming big money. Why Kanami brought her here was a mystery.

"This one over here, Hiyori-chan. I found it when I passed by once," Kanami said.

The piece of jewelry Kanami pointed out made Hiyori's burgundy eyes widen with fascination. For a girl who didn't really have a care for anything blingy, even the Heijou Toji couldn't help but be captivated by the silver necklace. Hanging from the thin chain was a flying crow with emeralds for eyes. However, when Hiyori's eyes landed on the price tag, she nearly choked.

"Anything I can help you with?" a well-groomed clerk asked.

"No, just look—"

"Yes, this one, please," Kanami interrupted, pointing to the necklace.

"Kanami, you can't be serious!" Hiyori hissed. "For that price?!"

"This is my birthday present to you, Hiyori-chan," Kanami insisted, pulling out her wallet.

No amount of protesting from the Heijou Toji made Kanami change her mind, as she handed a large wad of bills to the clerk. Hiyori couldn't help but wonder where the Minoseki Toji even got that much money. Then, her mind drifted back to Kanami talking about some sort of part-time job. The pieces slowly started to fit together in Hiyori's mind. The countless hours Kanami couldn't spend with her because she was "busy". Kanami refusing to buy anything whenever they and their friends were on a shopping spree. Seeing the Minoseki Toji sell so many of her precious spare shinais and kenjutsu equipment.

"Here, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. "I'll put it around your neck."

Although the metal felt cold, it was really the touch of Kanami's fingers that sent shivers down Hiyori's spine. A jolt of excitement ran through her as the brown-haired girl clasped the chain.

"I was right. It does look beautiful on you," Kanami said with a beam.

"Kanami..." Hiyori breathed. "Thank you. Truly, I mean it."

The Minoseki Toji giggled, before taking Hiyori's hands once more. "This is a symbol of my promise. Like I said before, Hiyori-chan, I will always share half of your burden, and will love and protect you for eternity until my dying breath."

Although most people would've found Kanami's words slightly cheesy or unrealistic, Hiyori became emotional by her best friend's endearing vows. She impulsively embraced the Minoseki Toji, not caring about how the other people in the shop were staring at them.

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Hiyori-chan."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Silent tears rolled down Hiyori's cheeks. She was no longer gazing into Kanami's eyes but at the necklace in her hands. If she had sold it, it would've saved her from the several financial difficulties of paying for her education and property taxes. But, of course, she didn't because it was very precious to her. Indeed, she had been almost close to losing her most prized possession when she had still been Tagitsuhime's bride. Had she not lied about it being a family heirloom, Hiyori knew she would've been forced to throw the necklace away for good.

"Do you remember, Kanami?" Hiyori said in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper. "Do you remember your promise?"

It was so silent in the room one could've heard a pin drop. Everyone looked back and forth between Kanami and Hiyori, waiting to see what would happen. While Konoka and Kagari had sardonic smirks, Mihono and Mirja were trying to find any sign of recollection in Kanami's shining eyes of noro.

Then, just a few seconds later, something wet started to roll down Kanami's left cheek. The brown-haired girl lifted a hand to see what it was and stared, confused, at the tear on her finger.

"Hiyo...ri...ch—"

 _ **"** **Not so fast!"**_

Kanami arched her head back with a scream once she felt something painfully electrocute her throat. Hiyori let out a scream of her own and began banging the blue shaft walls of her prison again.

"Hiyorihime!" Mirja shouted.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Hiyori screamed. "You'll kill her!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears, Hiyorihime refusing to put down her hand and release the ray of lightning wrapped around Kanami's neck. The aradama princess's eyes glowed, her other hand clutching Shitsuren with a tight grip.

 _ **"** **I am the supreme goddess and ruler of all mankind and aradama—born from the power of Juujou Hiyori's vengeance and rage. Never shall I be a slave to the weakness of her heart!"**_ Hiyorihime roared.

Using the stream of lightning from her hand, she tugged Kanami towards her. A strangled cry escaped Kanami's throat as she thrashed to free herself, clawing at her neck.

A black ink-like ooze started to bleed out of Hiyorihime's mouth, as she thundered, _**"I will never stop. Never! And now, Kanami...I need your heart!"**_

"No!" Hiyori screamed. "KANAMI!"

At the sound of Hiyori's heart-wrenching cry, the Minoseki Toji's eyes shot open. Her body full of adrenaline, Kanami sharply twisted herself before lunging towards the glowing double-bladed weapon Hiyorihime poised to thrust. Without hesitation, Kanami grabbed Shitsuren and yanked it, just as a beam of lightning shot out of it.

 _ **"** **Let go, you miserable wretch!"**_

But, despite the excruciating pain she felt as she held onto Shitsuren, Kanami refused to let go of the shaft as they both grappled for the weapon. The beam of lightning was still emitting from one of Shitsuren's blades, going crazily about the room and destroying everything it landed on.

"Watch out!" Mirja shouted.

With both of their hands bound, she and Mihono could only clumsily push away from the wall with their backs. Just in time too. One second later, the lightning beam blasted a hole right where they had been.

Kagari was poised and ready to stun Kanami with a blast of energy. However, the fear of possibly hitting her aradama mother made her frozen with uneasiness.

 _ **"** **I said let go!"**_

Gritting her teeth, Kanami jerked the weapon once more, in the hopes that Hiyorihime's bony fingers would release it. The beam of lightning struck the Shinigami Casket, sending it flying. It soared at least three feet in the air before falling to the ground, its lid now popped open.

Hiyorihime's expression was stony as she stared at Kanami. However, the slight twitching of her left eye made the Minoseki Toji very well aware that she was enraged. Finally, she aggressively pulled Shitsuren out of Kanami's grasp before giving her a blinding blow to the cheek.

"Augh!"

"Kanami!" Hiyori cried.

 _ **"** **You imbecile! You could've very well completely shattered the casket to bits! And then, how else would I summon Tsukuyomihime from the netherworld?!"**_

Just as the furious aradama princess pointed Shitsuren to Kanami's heart, Mihono yelled, "STOP!" Her voice had so much urgency that it made everyone pause. In her bound hands, Mihono held in front of her what appeared to be a piece of paper with writing on it.

"It came out of the casket," she explained.

 _ **"** **And I have no use for a simple piece of paper,"**_ Hiyorihime jeered, raising her weapon again.

"It's from Hiiragi Kagari!" Mihono yelled in desperation. Hiyorihime, Konoka, and Hiyori stared at her with sudden attention.

 _ **"** **What?"**_

Mihono didn't understand as much as they did, but her words continued to spill out of her mouth. "She must've expected someone to open the casket and put the letter into it. It's addressed to Hiiragi Konoka."

With a sneer, Konoka scoffed, "Probably more hateful words of contempt directed towards me."

"No! You need to hear this—you all do," Mihono burst out, before reading the letter out loud:

 _Konoka-chan, I don't know if you'll ever come home or if I'll ever see you again. However, should you chance to find this letter, please know that it was wrong for me to disown you as my sister. I will not ask for your forgiveness (my sins against you can never be pardoned), but I want you to know how deeply sorry that I am, and that I'd give anything to take back my actions. I love you so much._

Now full of sorrowful rage, Konoka yelled, "That's a lie! My sister hated me and so did my friends! They thought of me as a monster and turned their backs on me!"

She raised her hand to throw a blast of energy at Mihono. To stop the words that she was so convinced were lies. However, Mihono fearlessly continued:

 _You don't need to earn my love and you will always be enough. You are special in so many ways, Konoka-chan, and you matter so much to me and to our friends. On this letter are the handwritten signatures of all our friends: Yukari-sama, Akane-sama, Minato-senpai, Yuzuki-senpai, Iroha-senpai, Sana-senpai, Ema-senpai, and Yukina-chan. This is their proof of acknowledgement that you will always be in our hearts._

 _Please know that we all love you and we're sorry. I'd do anything to hear you call my name again, and hold you in my arms once more._

 _Your loving onee-chan, Kagari_

There was a noticeable moment of silence that followed. Then, with slow steps, Konoka approached Mihono—and boxed her ears. Distressed and worried for her friend, Mirja struggled against the ropes around her wrists and ankles, trying to reach the Minoseki Toji.

"Asakura Mihono!"

Not giving a care, Konoka snatched the letter from the ground, intending to rip it to shreds. However, the familiar cursive writing on the paper made her stop. And that wasn't all. From Minato's messy chicken-scratch to Yukari's block-like printing, all of her friends' handwritten apologies and signatures were on the letter. Konoka couldn't believe her eyes.

 _'Kaga-nee-chan...'_

The sadness Konoka felt and kept hidden for several years started to reappear, as she clutched the letter tightly to her heart. Thank God her back was turned towards Hiyorihime and Kagari. Konoka didn't even want to think about how they'd react to seeing her weak emotional side. Her line of sight turned towards Karazusa, which was still laid neatly upon the circle on the floor.

 _'I'm sorry I didn't use you or my powers for good, Karazusa.'_

"Mother!"

Kagari, who had been looking outside, pointed to something far in the distance. Hiyorihime let her eyes glow, allowing her vision to sharpen and see what was approaching.

 _ **'** **So that insipid President Takatsu has brought and is now leading back-up forces from her school? How quaint.'**_

"Mother, what do we do? They're approaching quickly and our forces seem to be losing!" Kagari panicked. "They'll reach the forcefield soon."

 _ **"** **Let them come!"**_ Hiyorihime laughed. _**"Let them come and fall victim to my powerful hallucinations and their worst fears! Mark my words, I'll—"**_

The defending sound of a crack interrupted her. Hiyorihime looked down in horror to see that Konoka had smashed Karasuza straight upon the handle of Shitsuren. Blinding rays of light shot in every direction. A powerful force erupted from the impact, as Konoka's blade shattered into millions of glass-like shards. Even an okatana as powerful as Karazusa was incapable of breaking Shitsuren back into two; however, it nevertheless left a noticeable crack on Shitsuren's shaft.

Hiyorihime's eyes went wide as she felt her weapon's energy slowly slip away. In desperation, she tried concentrating its power.

She tried again.

And again.

And again.

No response. The weapon in her hand was now like any normal okatana.

An expression of complete disbelief was plastered on the aradama princess's face, as she watched the dome-shaped forcefield burst into bits of light, before disintegrating.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Hiiragi Konoka has managed to destroy the barrier. Will President Takatsu's forces and the remaining Toji squads be able to raid the castle and save our favourite characters in time? Stay tuned...and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Recently bought the new manga of one of my favourite series (even though I'm a college student and have to pay off student loans). Do I regret it though? Not really. Lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

President Takatsu, armed with a rifle slung over her shoulder, grimly stared at the Matsumoto Castle in front of her. Not too long ago, she and the few remaining Toji squads from her school managed to join their allies as reinforcements and fight with them. Already they had managed to push back Hiyorihime's army slightly and regained a bit of ground at the castle moat's edge. And yet, President Takatsu's mind couldn't stop being tormented about the well-being of her daughter.

Was Sayaka safe? Had she been caught, or worse—killed? There had been no word ever since her daughter and the other three Elite Guards went to assault the castle. The fact that Sayaka was not with their other troops at the makeshift-bunker only made President Takatsu worry even more. The number of body bags she and her students had seen at the factory was overwhelming. There was no doubt that in Kamakura, the corpses were now being removed and cleared as well. The purple-haired woman shuddered at the horrific memory of the attacks.

She had been giving commands to her students right before the code red alert in Kamakura had been raised. Within seconds, swarms of flying aradama rained down from the sky, and it likewise took just as little effort from Hiyorihime's troops to lay waste to the city. Origami Yukari had left with a squad of soldiers to try and track down Juujou Hiyori and the Akabane Sword Team, who were apparently missing. Leaving President Takatsu, Origami Akane, and Director Maniwa to defend Kamakura. The Renpu Girls' School president felt her heart numb, knowing she was the only one to have survived. As for her other fellow presidents, no word whatsoever—she could only wonder.

The purple-haired woman shook her head, putting her thoughts aside. Her grief could wait. At present, the lives of her surviving students rested squarely on her shoulders. President Takatsu knew it was a risky decision, choosing to go into the heat of battle. If she was still the same manipulative woman as before, she wouldn't have thought twice about sending her students to the front-lines. Now determined to reform herself for her past sins, President Takatsu vowed to protect them with her life.

"President Takatsu! The barrier, look!"

The purple-haired woman turned to where one of her students was pointing to see Hiyorihime's forcefield explode into sparks of blue light. Whatever miracle had just occurred, everyone knew right away that action needed to be taken swiftly.

"Hold your fire!" President Takatsu commanded after she saw a group of soldiers aim their long-range weapons at the castle. "There could be innocent prisoners in that stronghold."

"What are your orders then, President Takatsu?" a soldier asked.

It was then that the purple-haired woman became aware of the eyes around her, waiting for instructions. Those, who were not still fighting or fending off attackers, were all gazing pointedly at her. It was clear she was now in charge. Before she would have relished having such power, but now President Takatsu wasn't sure whether she wanted the pressure that came with it. There was no choice though. Right now, everyone needed her.

"Renpu Squad E will be in charge of assaulting the castle. Rescue any prisoners you find and avoid as much confrontation as possible. Remaining Tojis and soldiers will continue holding back Hiyorihime's troops," President Takatsu ordered, calmly.

She then turned to a soldier, saying, "Open fire on the castle after exactly fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the simultaneous reply.

President Takatsu adjusted the strap of her rifle and was about to follow her Squad E Tojis when one of them stopped her. Tamaki Marie, if she remembered correctly.

"President Takatsu, I know I'm not in the position to say this, but I think it's best if you stay here," Marie said.

It must be admitted that the Renpu Girls' School president flinched. "Whatever do you mean?"

Marie blushed, before saying, "You're the only one we can turn to now. If something happened to you, ma'am, I don't know what we'd all do."

"You won't be doing anything," said a familiar voice.

The Renpu Girls' School president turned to stone once she recognized that stoic tone. Eyes bulging with fear, the purple-haired woman turned her gaze to see one of the Kokushibyō Tojis. However, it was the white hair sticking out of the Toji's crow mask, and the okatana she held in hand that made President Takatsu gape with horror.

 _'Myoho Muramasa...impossible!'_

"Sayaka?!"

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

Hiyorihime couldn't stop staring at the pieces that used to be Karazusa, Konoka's once powerful okatana. Her face was still as stoic as ever, but the flames of blue energy flickering violently around her made it clear to everyone in the room that she was furious. Her weapon's power had diminished considerably, her forcefield had been destroyed, and now with Karasuza broken to bits—she now had no chance of ever resurrecting Tsukuyomihime. Everything was ruined...including her plan for revenge.

The aradama princess was boiling with rage so much that she didn't even notice Kanami take a weakened Konoka into her arms. The Hiiragi woman's green hair was now a pale grey, her once beautiful smooth skin rapidly decaying into wrinkles. Having destroyed the okatana that encased her soul, Konoka raggedly struggled to breathe, as her body continued to wilt and shrivel into that of an old woman's.

Despite still being in pain, Kanami tried her best to give whatever comfort she could to the Hiiragi woman in her last moments. However, she couldn't help being intrigued when Konoka reached into the pocket of her military uniform, before pulling out what appeared to be an old silver pocket-watch. Curiously, the Minoseki Toji lifted the clasp when Konoka handed it to her.

"This is my mother," Kanami said, as she stared in wonder at the photo inside.

Konoka weakly nodded her head, before whispering, "I loved her..."

Then, she turned her head towards Hiyori. The girl who she wasted envying for half of her life all because she was more fortunate than her. The girl who she tormented for reasons out of her control.

With tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face, Konoka wheezed, "We...could've been family."

Then, with one last raspy breath, Hiiragi Konoka rotted away to dust—a woman who never realized what she truly had. Kanami could only stare in anguish at the pocket-watch in her hands, covered by the dust from Konoka's body that hadn't floated away.

"She sacrificed herself," Mihono breathed.

 _ **"** ** _And_ her memory will be forgotten just like how yours will!"**_ came Hiyorihime's voice at last.

Her blue hair had come undone from its glamorous updo, now flying high above her head. Lightning crackled all around her, and even the empty eyeholes of her crow skull diadem shone with aradama energy.

 _ **"** **Hiiragi Konoka may have stopped me from resurrecting Tsukuyomihime,"**_ she began, with a piercing glare at Hiyori, _**"but at least, I can still kill you!"**_

Immediately, cries of protest and pleading came from Kanami, Mirja, and Mihono. The Minoseki Toji lunged forward impulsively and grabbed Hiyorihime's dark-feathered cloak. With tears running down her cheeks and swollen eyes begging for mercy, Kanami hoped that whatever love Hiyorihime formally confessed to having for her was still there. Now, she was probably the only person who could stop the aradama princess.

"Don't hurt Hiyori-chan, I beg of you!" Kanami sobbed. "I'll be your princess, just like you said before. And we can be together like you wanted. Just please don't kill Hiyori-chan!"

The temptation actually made Hiyorihime pause for a moment. Then, she sneered—Kanami's words just only confirmed who she truly loved. It was Hiyori that Kanami wanted to save. It was Hiyori that Kanami didn't want killed. The truth was clear to Hiyorihime. Kanami only saw her as a monster, nothing more. She'd never love her. Never had and never will.

Kneeling down so that she was eye-level with the Minoseki Toji, Hiyorihime slowly glided a finger along Kanami's jawline, drawing shivers from her. _**"I won't kill her myself. That doesn't seem nearly as poetic enough."**_

The malevolent smile Hiyorihime had on her face only grew wider, stretching from ear to ear, as she turned to the one individual who hadn't spoken. _**"Kagari dear, you can have your fun now with your 'mother'."**_

Immediately, Kanami, Mirja, and Mihono opened their mouths to again try to soften Hiyorihime's heart. However, the aradama princess waved her hand making bands of blue energy appear over their mouths, gagging them.

"Kagari, please," Hiyori said.

"Don't worry, _Mother_ ," Kagari taunted sarcastically. "I'm not entirely without mercy. I'll give you a chance to defend yourself."

She brought her hand down with a cutting motion and all at once, the shaft of blue light encasing Hiyori disappeared. In just a few seconds, the Heijou Toji found Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna in both of her hands. Even though they weren't her own okatanas, Hiyori felt a sensation of joy warm her heart. She would've been devasted if she lost Kofuki's okatanas forever. Having them with her...it was like a part of the Renpu Toji was still protecting her. Even so, Hiyori couldn't help also being terrified—she couldn't possibly hurt her own daughter.

"Kagari, I—"

"Don't even bother trying that 'mother talk' again," the orange-eyed girl spat. "Because the only thing that will give me peace is your head."

Although Kagari had abused her with all sorts of torture instruments, nothing hurt Hiyori more than her daughter's words of hatred. "I won't fight you, Kagari."

"But I will fight you. Because...I want to watch you bleed."

 _ **"** **Give me a show, Juujou Hiyori. Die at the hands of your daughter!"**_

Hiyori could only swallow the lump in her throat, before quickly blocking a strike from Kagari's okatana. She refused to attack, but she could at least defend herself for some time and try to talk some sense into her daughter. If Kagari was anyone but her daughter, Hiyori might've been tempted to try to land a blow on her. However, even though the orange-eyed girl had grown to literally the same age as her, Hiyori couldn't help seeing instead the tiny baby she once held in her arms.

Their blades tangled together, as they tried to push each other back. Mirja, Mihono, and Kanami could only watch in horror, as the two swiftly duelled with Hiyorihime laughing at the spectacle.

"Why? Why do you want to kill my real mother? The only mother I've ever known?!" Kagari demanded, trying to slice Hiyori's neck.

Hiyori grunted from the blow, as she blocked Kagari's blade. "Trust me, Kagari, I'm only trying to protect you."

"That's a lie!" the orange-eyed girl screamed. "You abandoned me. You hated me! So, what do you want from me?!"

Although Kagari's voice was filled with rage, Hiyori could see the pain in her daughter's face. Her maternal instincts so desperately wanted to comfort the girl and take her in her arms. However, right now, physical affection was out of the question. If she was going to give her daughter the support she never had, Hiyori would have to do so through words.

"Kagari, listen to me," Hiyori said, in a soothing motherly tone. "I truly do love you. I just want so badly for you to be happy. If being with Hiyorihime truly makes you feel the joy and love you deserve, I'll step back right now."

Then, with a slightly stern tone, she added, "But, believe me when I say this, Hiyorihime won't give up a single thing for you."

The Heijou Toji put on the same firm, but concerned expression her own mother would bear. The one she'd use if Hiyori was troubled or misbehaving. Coming home after curfew, letting a curse word accidentally slip, talking back... Hiyori remembered doing every single one of these. And every time she'd receive the same hard look from Hiiragi Kagari, followed by a serious lecture. Hiyori would only have to look at the disapproving face of her mother to feel guilty. And it seemed to have the same effect on the orange-eyed girl, who she was now in combat with.

Kagari shook her head violently as if trying to block out Hiyori's words, before putting on a glare again. "You're lying! My aradama mother has been a real parent to me this whole time, unlike you."

"Really?" Hiyori asked with raised eyebrows. "Has she ever made you feel happy? Kissed you goodnight? Encouraged you to achieve your real dreams? Comforted you when you were sad or scared? More importantly—has Hiyorihime ever actually told you that she loves you?"

Their okatanas clashed against each other again, as Kagari tried to push Hiyori down. Sweat began to drip from the Heijou Toji's brow as she fought to keep her feet from giving way. Their faces were so close together that one could easily tell how much they looked alike. The only clear difference to be seen was their eyes—Hiyori's forlorn burgundy ones and Kagari's orange ones, flaming with rage.

Hiyorihime's face lighted with glee, once she saw Hiyori fall to the ground. Kanami let out a muffled scream, while Mirja and Mihono watched in terror as Kagari stood over her opponent. The orange-eyed girl towered before Hiyori, weapon poised for the fatal strike. But it never came.

Wavering, Kagari felt uncertainty take over her mind as she stared at the emotionally broken girl at her feet. Why was she hesitating now? She needed to end this! However, the orange-eyed girl couldn't help thinking about the duel she just had with Hiyori. Not only was it exhilarating, but it was also the first spar she ever had with her mother—well, a version of her. And true to her words, Hiyori did not give an offensive attack at all.

What if...Hiyori was right? Now that she thought about it, Hiyorihime never once did any of the things that Hiyori mentioned. Then, if Hiyori truly did care for her, could it be possible that...?

 _ **"** **Why are you hesitating, you silly goose? End her! Kill Juujou Hiyori!"**_

Kanami, Mirja, and Mihono let out muffled screams from their gags, vainly trying to shout to Hiyori. To grab Kofuki's okatanas again and fight. To defend herself from the threat about to kill her. Yet, the Heijou Toji patiently remained quiet, simply staring with an affectionate, but melancholy look at her daughter.

"Kagari, I know you want me to die alone," Hiyori said. "I just don't want you to."

And then, with tears falling down her cheeks, she whispered, "I love you."

 _ **"** **Don't listen to her. Kill her! If you won't, I will!"**_ Hiyorihime roared, striding over so that her cold breath blew down Kagari's neck. _**"You can have everything! I CAN HAVE EVERYTHING!"**_

Sweat started to form on Kagari's hands as she tightly gripped the handle of her okatana. If she didn't calm down the racing of her heart soon enough, she didn't know if she'd even be able to hold her weapon without it slipping from her grasp. With a deep breath, the orange-eyed girl raised her blade once more, never letting her sight leave Hiyori's gaze. She searched the Heijou Toji's eyes for the slightest sign of dishonesty, anger, or fear. But there was only the same look she gave before...eyes tenderly gazing with love, lips pulled back into a sad smile.

Kagari couldn't help hearing those same three words over and over again in her head. Endlessly repeating without pause. _"I love you."_

The tip of Kagari's okatana shone in the light. She thrust forth her blade.

Sinking it deep into Hiyorihime's chest. Letting black inky ooze bleed out of it and stain the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: So, both Hiyori's words of love and Hiyorihime's words of arrogance showed Kagari who—out of the two of them—actually care for her. Seems like Hiyorihime overplayed her hand—unintentionally proving to Kagari how power-hungry she really is, and how far she will go to achieve her goals. At last, Kagari realizes she was only a pawn on Hiyorihime's chessboard. What will happen next? Feel free to share your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Only two more chapters to go until this fanfic is officially finished. I really enjoyed writing for you guys, and look forward to hearing from you in my next upcoming fanfics!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 27 will be the last chapter, so hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

A gasp of pain left Hiyorihime's mouth as she shakily clutched Kagari's okatana, still deeply embedded in her chest. The flow of black ooze from her wound had already left a large pool of the tar-like liquid on the floor. Everyone continued to gaze with fright at the aradama princess, afraid as to what would happen next.

All trace of victory vanished from Kagari's face and she turned pale when Hiyorihime unexpectedly let a heinous smirk crawl up her face. Then she chuckled, before throwing back her head with a peal of cackles.

 _ **"** **Fool,"**_ she snarled. _**"Did you really think you could kill an immortal goddess? I am bound to Juujou Hiyori; all you just did was hurt her."**_

Kagari swiftly turned around in horror to see Hiyori crumpled on the floor, her teeth gritted in agony. Although no wound was on her chest, the Heijou Toji could feel something like cold metal lodged inside her, along with the excruciating pain that came with it. Done with playing games, Hiyorihime swiftly pulled the blade out of her, drawing a strangled scream from Hiyori.

Looking from the corners of their eyes, Mirja and Mihono could see Kanami tearing up at having to watch the girl she loved suffer. Dreading the worst, Mihono shifted her bound wrists a little before enclosing her fingers around Kanami's hands. The brown-haired Toji gave her Minoseki schoolmate a grateful look before they all turned back to see Hiyorihime and Kagari. Both were now facing each other, their hands and eyes glowing with energy.

 _ **"** **Have you lost your mind?"**_ Hiyorihime snorted. _**"You are giving up everything, just to be with a pathetic weakling when you can be a princess—ruling this kingdom with me!"**_

As she yelled, more inky ooze bled from her mouth, staining her fangs. Yet despite how her eyes were literally burning with rage, Kanami could sense something else behind those wrathful blue orbs. As silly as she could sometimes be, the Minoseki Toji had a very keen instinct, and could easily tell that Hiyorihime was feeling another emotion other than just pathological hatred.

Kagari stared at the monster she once looked up to, a small blaze of aradama energy blooming in the palm of her hand. "I really did love you. I never wanted a kingdom. I just wanted a mother—one who loved me for who I really am."

If she felt sorry or had any sympathy at all for Kagari, Hiyorihime did not show it. Instead, she stoically let a razor-sharp tendril of black ooze crawl down her arm into her palm.

 _ **"** **And that is why I'll always be stronger than you!"**_

Kagari only dodged just enough to avoid a fatal hit to her heart, but the right side of her chest was still impaled through. The orange-eyed girl fell to the floor and clutched her wound, trying to staunch the flow of orange noro. If her eyes were not squeezed tightly in pain, she would've seen Hiyori get up and stand above her as a shield from Hiyorihime.

"Leave. My. Daughter. Alone."

Hiyori's hostile voice had not risen to a shout, but the low warning-like tone in which she spoke made everyone see that she was pissed. Her bleeding hands clutched Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna, prepared to defend Kagari should Hiyorihime try to attack her again. But the aradama princess only seemed all the more amused at Hiyori's apparent anger.

 _ **"** **You must have a death wish,"**_ Hiyorihime said. _**"You can't hurt me without hurting yourself."**_

"No, but I can at least defend my daughter and my friends," Hiyori said back.

 _ **"** **You want some girl-bonding time? Fine."**_

The two circled each other, Hiyori with Kofuki's okatanas and Hiyorihime with Shitsuren. More long tendrils of ooze were coming out of the aradama princess's back so that it almost made her look like a grotesque spider. Hiyori and Hiyorihime stared each other down, daring for the other to make the first move.

Swinging Shitsuren at her opponent, Hiyorihime started the duel. Although Kofuki's okatanas weren't even half the size of Shitsuren, Hiyori used them well, shielding offensive attacks from the aradama princess.

"Revenge has always been the only thing that'd drive us, hasn't it?" Hiyori mused aloud.

 _ **"** **You think you're so better off without me. But, deep down inside, you know I'm a part of you! I am you!"**_

The other four in the room watched with wide eyes. Neither Hiyori nor Hiyorihime appeared to have any sort of advantage over the other. The same moves, the same techniques... They were of one mindset and could easily predict what the other would do.

 _'Dammit! I can't possibly win this. She can read my moves too well,'_ Hiyori panicked. _'Getting struck down by her or exhausting my energy—whichever one comes first, I'll lose either way!'_

Thinking quickly, Hiyori decided to try and push Hiyorihime towards the stairs in the hopes of making her fall down—when the first black tendril missed her neck by an inch. Energized by a new fear, Hiyori brought Niou Kiyotsuna down to cut off another razor-sharp projectile that Hiyorihime shot at her.

 _ **"** **Stop dodging!"**_

The battle just took a new turn. Hiyorihime had been simply just having fun with her, now the aradama princess was in no mood for games. Whatever concrete plan Hiyori tried to form in her mind was instantly gone, as she tried to deflect the onslaughts thrown her way. For every deadly tendril shot towards her, it was either act or die.

 _ **"** **I've tortured and killed many people in this castle—but I haven't yet killed a pregnant mother,"**_ Hiyorihime crooned.

"And I haven't killed a fifteen-year-old," Hiyori half-remarked, half-taunted.

Her words definitely struck a nerve in the arrogant aradama princess. Hiyorihime let out a shrill banshee-like scream loud enough to make everyone's ears ring, before swinging Shitsuren towards Hiyori again more violently than before. However, her opponent's rage did not make Hiyori waver; she would not back down without a fight.

In her mind, she could imagine the faces of those she knew, urging her to not give up. Kanami and their friends, the Akabane Sword Team, and even the Origami sisters—cheering for her. Knowing they gave up everything to protect her, Hiyori refused to let their lives go to waste.

Just as she was uplifted by this new motivation, a surge of energy swept from her palms throughout her body. Astonished, Hiyori looked at Kofuki's two short blades now shining with energy. No, it wasn't an illusion. Her utsushi had returned.

For a short second, everyone took in the sight of Hiyori's utsushi-clad body in bewilderment. The Heijou Toji was just as confused as the rest when she felt what seemed to be two hands wrap on top of her own.

"Kofuki?"

Before anyone could understand what was going on, Hiyori let out a yelp. Reason why was because she felt her hands being yanked and forced to move, swinging Chutan Nikiri and Niou Kiyotsuna wildly about. Hiyorihime let out a cry of surprise herself as she swiftly blocked the sudden fierce wave of attacks. Whatever different fighting-style Hiyori was using, it was one the aradama princess now had to use her future sight for.

 _ **'** **This newfound strength...'**_

Seemed like she would have to use a new tactic too. Hiyorihime smirked, before she transformed into a flock of crows, flying deeper into the castle.

"Come back here!" Hiyori called out, chasing after her.

Fearing Hiyori's survival, Kagari tried to get up to only collapse back down with a moan. She could only wait with dread, wondering which mother would return to her. One would most likely finish her off; the other would give her the love she always wanted.

"Mother..."

* * *

"Where are you?!" Hiyori yelled.

The hall she had chased the aradama princess into was covered from floor to ceiling with mirrors. It reminded Hiyori of the one time she and Kanami went to an amusement park together. The Minoseki Toji insisted on going into the house of mirrors attraction for the fun of it. Hiyori later regretted it, as both she and Kanami came out later with several bruises from having bumped into the labyrinth's glass obstacles so many times.

 _ **"** **Don't worry, dearie. I'm right here."**_

Stepping out of the shadows, the aradama princess came out in full view. It was then that Hiyori realized the trap she was now in. Sure, Hiyorihime was visible but there were now dozens of her, reflected in the mirrors all around them. Her head swimming from disoriented confusion, Hiyori couldn't make out whether each aradama princess she looked at was the real one or just a reflected image.

Terrifyingly off-key, Hiyorihime sang in a creepy child-like voice, _**"Over here! Come and catch me!"**_

Hiyori let out a "tch" and kept Kofuki's okatanas in front of her, eyes keen with alert. They surveyed the numerous reflections of the taunting monster, before landing on one. With a yell, Hiyori brought Chutan Nikiri down and the image shattered into thousands of glass shards.

 _ **"** **Nope! Over here!"**_ Hiyorihime's voice cackled.

Hiyori only had time to let out a gasp, before a blast of lightning pushed and smashed her into another mirror. Letting out a pained grunt, the Heijou Toji quickly pulled out the few shards that got stuck in her bleeding hands.

 _ **"** **I did everything for you,"**_ came Hiyorihime's seething voice. _**"And yet, after everything we achieved together during our reign as one, you just cast me aside. Like I never existed!"**_

"Forget still being a teenager; you're now acting like a five-year-old," Hiyori snorted. "Seriously?! All this—just because you want some attention?!"

Then, with narrowed eyes, she asked, "Or is it because of something else?"

When she received no reply, Hiyori continued, "All of this has been strange from the start. You claim you want revenge and yet you still haven't given one valid reason as to why. You say it's because of me, but why bring the rest of Japan into this? What do you _really_ want from them?"

 _ **"** **I don't have to tell you anything!"**_

Hiyori was not going to accept that answer. "You're different than the aradama goddesses inside of you. I still retain the memories of them and I know you do too. That time Ichikishimashime spoke to Origami Yukari, she said, 'In contrast to Tagitsuhime of vengeance and Takirihime of dominance, I am only Ichikishimahime of denial.' Each aradama princess had her own reason for existence. But, what about you, Hiyorihime?"

As she was speaking, her eyes were once again taking in the mirrors all around her. Then, they finally stopped one at the far end of the hall made from an iron frame and ice-like glass. Hiyorihime's reflection on this mirror was different. While the others had frowns of wrath, this one had a frown of an emotion Hiyori knew all too well. A sensation of isolation, separation, and emptiness...

"Tagitsuhime was right about one thing. We were just like her," Hiyori said. "For we shared the same loneliness."

 _ **"** **Shut up."**_

"You still have a hole in your heart."

 _ **"** **And both of us know that you have that same hole too. The hole that you so foolishly think can be filled with love! Love from those back-stabbing traitors you call your friends! What about everything we worked for? That sole purpose was ours!"**_

Ignoring the aradama princess's words, Hiyori strode over to the mirror she set her eyes on. "And that purpose is because of the one thing that distinguishes you from other aradama..."

A mix of emotions whirled like a storm in Hiyorihime's heart—frustration, surprise, and even slight nervousness. Never before was Hiyori so persistent. Frantically, the aradama princess shot tendril after tendril at the girl approaching her. The black razor-sharp projectiles sliced through Hiyori's skin, grazing her, but she still continued forward with a determined glint in her burgundy eyes.

Then, something unexpected happened which surprised both of them. Despite the pain she was feeling, despite everything Hiyorihime had done to her and everyone else...Hiyori casually tossed Kofuki's okatanas to the side and enveloped the aradama princess in a hug, refusing to let go. At the sudden contact, the feathered cloak Hiyorihime wore shook on its own, before transforming into a flock of crows that flew away.

 _ **"** **What are you doing?! Let me go or I'll make you!"**_

Unfazed, Hiyori whispered, "Kiyoka once said to me that I need to love myself—the good and the bad. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I now know what drives your need for revenge. Hiyorihime...you hate yourself, don't you?"

Hiyorihime stopped struggling all at once and froze, her expression now a startled one. The black tendrils she was about to stab into Hiyori lowered slightly.

"And because I hated you too, you felt so lost. You didn't want me to love or rely on anyone but you, due to your own insecurities," Hiyori said. "Well, I was wrong—you are me and I am you."

 _ **"** **So, you've come to your senses, have you?"**_ Hiyorihime sniffed spitefully.

"Yes. Although I had the love of my friends and those I cared about, I still couldn't fully return their love for one reason—I didn't love myself. Those years of anger and despair, the times when I'd feel misunderstood and afraid, I carried that burden everywhere," Hiyori said. "And after becoming a powerful aradama, I hated what I became...and that's why you have a grudge against me, isn't it? Because all those dark negative feelings are you."

 _ **"** **You really believe you're better than me?"**_ Hiyorihime snarled. _**"Is that why you loathed my existence?!"**_

"I hated myself!" Hiyori shouted, angry tears now falling from her eyes. "I was the last person I wanted to love. But now...I'm going to stop that and learn to embrace every part of me. Including you."

Hiyorihime couldn't stop shaking. Whatever words she tried to say couldn't come out of her dry mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Hiyori prepared herself for what she was about to say next. Although it'd sound like a big mistake to anyone, the Heijou Toji knew that it was important to accept not just herself, but also Hiyorihime. It was time to stop feeding her self-hatred to the aradama princess. And there was only one way to achieve that. Not through violence and force, but through peace and understanding.

"So please...merge with me again."

The Heijou Toji released her hold on Hiyorihime and stepped away, trying to meet her eyes. However, the aradama princess had hidden her face with her blue hair, refusing to make eye contact. Then, ever so slowly, her grip on Shitsuren loosened before she let go of it completely. As vulnerable as a lost child, Hiyorihime hugged herself before slowly walking to Hiyori with hunched shoulders. The closer she stepped towards the Heijou Toji, the less erratically her hair flowed and the more she seemed to shrink in size, as her power and strength diminished.

Both of their hearts thumping, the two looked at each other for the first real time, without any hatred or judgement. If either of them was going to back down, now was the time to do it. And yet, both Hiyori and Hiyorihime showed no sign of resistance—only lonely sorrow. Watching the plaintive tears rolling down Hiyorihime's cheeks, Hiyori raised her lips to meet those of the now stable aradama princess.

The familiar searing pain of the blazing impure noro shot through Hiyori's veins, as it entered her bloodstream. But she refused to release her lips until every single bit of her inner demon returned to her. In the mirrors around them, the Heijou Toji could see her wounds slowly disappearing along with her hair growing back to its former length.

The last thing Hiyori remembered was the iron-framed mirror shattering by itself into thousands of pieces.

* * *

In her state of semi-consciousness, Hiyori could only register a few things. Her body being lifted and carried, the faint echoes of what sounded like explosions, something being placed around her wrists, and then a woman yelling in anger. Hiyori's ringing ears couldn't make out exactly what the familiar sharp-tongued voice was protesting. But she had the comforting feeling that whoever it was wanted to protect her.

After a long time, the Heijou Toji's ears finally managed to pick up a few distinct words. "Mother? Can you hear me?"

A weary groan of complaint left Hiyori's mouth, as she groggily opened her eyes. Her blurry vision could make out a source of dappled light until she saw that it came from a small barred window. The next thing she registered was aware of being strangely cold when the pale face of Kagari came into view.

"Kagari!" Hiyori gasped, throwing her arms around her daughter.

The sudden physical touch of affection was alien to the orange-eyed girl and caught her by surprise. But there came with it a sense of comfort and motherly-warmth. This was the first hug Kagari had ever received and was fully aware of. Hesitatingly, she responded in kind by returning the embrace.

When they broke apart, Hiyori looked around the cell they were in. "Where are we?"

"Kamakura Prison," replied Kagari, in a matter-of-fact voice.

It didn't take long for her to tell what happened to her mother. The two sat on the hard floor with their legs tucked under them, as Kagari explained the situation.

After the forcefield had been destroyed, President Takatsu and a squad of her Tojis infiltrated the castle, rescuing everyone inside. Shitsuren was now in the safe hands of the Special Sword Administration Bureau. However, although Kanami, Mirja, and Mihono were taken for medical treatment, it was immediately demanded for Hiyori to be detained, due to her obvious signs of breaking sanctions.

"Takatsu Yukina tried to pardon you, but despite being one of the presidents, she still didn't hold enough power to go against Origami Yukari's orders," Kagari said. "She even had a big fight with the Special Sword Administration Bureau, but it was eventually agreed that they won't decide on a proper punishment for us just yet."

"And the war? It's over, right?" Hiyori asked, anxiously.

Guilt made Kagari avert her gaze slightly and she fidgeted with the bandage wrapped around her chest. "Yeah, it's over. The Kokushibyō Army surrendered not too long ago...but everyone's still recovering from the aftermath."

It was as though a ton of bricks that been dropped onto both Hiyori and Kagari, as they uncomfortably sat in silence. In a hollow voice, Hiyori dared to ask a question even though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"How many?" The Heijou Toji didn't even have to specify what she was referring to for Kagari to answer.

"About 53,000 dead and 89,000 injured—at least, from what I heard by listening to the guards' conversations," Kagari replied.

Hiyori slumped against the wall she had her back to, momentarily forgetting that she was in the presence of another person. After hearing those numbers, it was obvious that at least half of the Toji personnel must've been removed from the active Toji roster. About 53,000 dead and 89,000 injured...greater numbers than even those of the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay.

However, Hiyori knew better than to blame herself. It was time for her to let go of the past, and stop carrying a pang of heavy guilt with her everywhere.

As they sat in silence, Hiyori recalled every precious memory she remembered of those she owed her life to. Chie's laugh. Kiyoka reading a yuri novel. Kofuki scarfing down a packet of pudding. The Origami sisters having a good-natured conversation. Konoka handing Kanami her pocket-watch. On and on. Every single one Hiyori vowed to keep safe in her heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a "Psst!" Hiyori and Kagari jumped to their feet and saw Mai and Ellen through the bars of their cell door.

"No time to explain," Mai said, before fiddling with the lock and opening the door. "Now quickly before all four of us are behind bars."

"I can't believe you're both alive!" Hiyori exclaimed once they were out on the streets.

"Likewise. You don't know how worried we were for you, Hiyoyon," Ellen said.

"And the Elite Guards?"

"They're safe at the hospital, Hiyori-chan. Don't worry," Mai reassured.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Kagari asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"The remaining presidents of the Five Traditions enlisted Grandpa to take you girls to my place in America. You'll be safe there," Ellen said. "We just need to get to the harbour."

When they arrived, they discovered Richard Friedman waiting right beside his submarine. However, what took Hiyori by surprise was that he wasn't alone. Right beside him was Kanami carrying a duffle bag. A small pile of suitcases had been set on the ground next to her.

"Kanami?"

"Hiyori-chan..."

"What are you doing here? You should be recovering in the hospital," Hiyori said in a concerned tone. "And what's with all the luggage?"

The Minoseki Toji straightened her back and put on what Hiyori recognized as her determined face. The expression she'd use when ready to make a big decision.

"Because I'm coming with you."

"What? Kanami, you can't!" Hiyori protested.

Her objection was met with refusal, as Kanami replied, "I am and nothing you say will stop me. I promised to always share your burden, Hiyori-chan—and that means doing everything I can to be by your side to protect you."

"Kanami, don't you realize what this means?" Hiyori cried. "What about being a Toji?"

"You are more important to me than wielding an okatana, Hiyori-chan."

Flustered, Hiyori attempted to try again. Kanami was basically throwing away everything and everyone for her. It just wasn't right!

"What about your family and friends?" Hiyori asked. "Aren't they just as important to you?"

"Of course, they are," Kanami said. "Which is why I didn't leave without saying my proper goodbyes to my father and my brother. And all of our friends understand and agreed that being by your side is where I truly belong."

Hiyori shook, unable to control the overwhelming feelings inside of her. "There will come a day when you will regret running away with me."

A smirk made its way up Kanami's face. "I've already run away with you before and I didn't regret any single part of it. The only regret I'd have is not being with you if I back out of this. Don't you get it, Hiyori-chan? We were always meant to be with each other. Not just because Chidori and Kogarasumaru chose for us to be connected, but also it's the reason fate brought us together in the first place."

Then, with a teasing wink, she added, "And did you already forget what I said to you before, Hiyori-chan? Where you go, I'll go and where you die, I'll die. Even if the world is your enemy, I'll be a monster with you."

Every inch of Hiyori wanted to continue arguing with Kanami to back out of this. But once the Minoseki Toji took her hand in hers, the familiar warmth of it reminded Hiyori of how much she loved the girl before her and how she did not want it to die.

"I love you, Kanami."

"I love you too, Hiyori-chan," Kanami replied, embracing the Heijou Toji.

As for Richard Friedman and the other girls, they watched with amusement. Except for Kagari, who only had an eyebrow raised.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Kagari whispered into Ellen's ear, "Have they always been this sappy with each other?"

Final goodbyes were said not long afterwards. Hugs were given all around and parting tears wept.

"For the journey," Mai said, pressing a bag of homemade cookies into Kanami's hands.

Then turning to Hiyori, the Yanase heiress said, "I hope you don't mind, Hiyori-chan, but I went to your house to grab something for you. I knew it'd break your heart not having it with you in America."

Reverently passing with two hands, she gave Hiyori the framed photo of Hiiragi Kagari. The last photo of her mother looking dignified and full of life.

"Thank you, Mai," Hiyori whispered.

"Don't worry, Hiyoyon. We'll keep your house spick-and-span for you until it's safe for you to return," Ellen promised.

After waving final goodbyes, Ellen and Mai watched until the last of their friends disappeared through the submarine hatch. With a heaving groan of metal, the large watercraft descended into the ocean heading towards its destination.

Mai sniffed a little before saying with a smile, "Someday we'll see them again."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a quote by Vironika Tugaleva that inspired me as to how to write this chapter: "Let yourself face your demons. Love them, but don't believe them. Then, you will not need to let go. They will get up and leave."**

 **As I wrote this chapter, I remembered my mother once saying to me when I was little, "Arrogance and self-hatred—both come from insecurities. That is why it is important to love yourself before you let them blind your vision as to who you really are."**

 **And here's just a bit of detailed information on the Toji Civil War, if you're interested in the actual numbers and stuff:**

 **Special Sword Administration Bureau:**

 **Commanders: Origami Yukari; Origami Akane; Director Maniwa**

 **Casualties: Tojis—Over 5,000; Soldiers—Over 7,000; Civilians—Over 36,000 (Total Dead—Over 48,000)**

 **Kokushibyō Empire:**

 **Commanders: Hiyorihime; Juujou Kagari; Hiiragi Konoka**

 **Casualties: Tojis—Over 2,000; Soldiers—Over 3,000 (Total Dead—Over 5,000)**

 **Outcome:**

 **Special Sword Administration Bureau Victory**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the final chapter for "Shattered Reflection". I hope you all enjoyed it, along with its prequel "Sparked". It's been a wild ride writing and rewriting, but overall, I'm very satisfied with my work. Thanks to all of my followers and readers, especially those who continued to motivate and encourage me when things got tough (along with those who sometimes gave me ideas lol). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

Picking up her textbooks, Mai briskly began walking towards the Minoseki Academy Girls' Dormitory. Although she kept her eyes straight in front of her, seemingly undistracted, the Yanase heiress still couldn't help hearing the not-so-quiet whispers of her schoolmates in the hallways. Brushing a stray strand of purple hair from her face, Mai let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing that more than half of the baseless rumours she could hear weren't true.

It had only been about half a month since Kanami, Hiyori, and Kagari escaped the country, but gossip immediately sparked and spread to whoever had ears in the Toji workforce. And it also didn't take long for the rest of Japan to label the three as fugitives and demand a manhunt from the Special Ritual Riot Squad. The most widely believed speculation was that Kanami and Hiyori eloped somewhere and were now plotting some new grand scheme with Kagari. Mai shook her head, disheartened that anyone would think so low of her friends.

Things had been terribly lonely at school for her, especially now that Kanami was no longer there. The Yanase heiress couldn't help looking at her best friend's former desk all day, now empty of its occupant. Just a week ago, Kanami's father and brother came and removed the few belongings the Minoseki Toji didn't take with her to America. And in a short amount of time, the kenjutsu nerd's former room would be made ready for a new student. Mai bit her lip when she passed by the door marked "Etou"; she'd need no longer expect to go into it anymore to share her homemade cookies.

After finally locking herself into the privacy of her own dorm room, Mai put her books away, before rubbing away the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. In her blurred vision, her line of sight landed on her desk. A crisp blank sheet of paper was on it, along with a purple pen, waiting to be put to use. Composing herself and seating herself down, Mai uncapped the writing instrument and wrote with a cursive hand:

 _Kanami-chan and Hiyori-chan, forgive me for being so bold as to write this letter—I hope it reaches you safely without putting you in any sort of danger of discovery. Ellen-chan will be on leave soon, so should she be planning to return to America, I am certain it will also be in her best interest to have this message sent to you in person. I pray that you are both well and in good health. All of our friends miss you terribly._

 _You'll be glad to hear that the wounded, both in critical and non-critical condition, are expecting a full recovery. All the remaining Tojis and soldiers from Hiyorihime's army have had the noro completely extracted from their bodies. After the chaos of it all, President Souraku personally saw to it that the Myouga Project and any affiliations to it were abolished and made forbidden._

 _Adding to that, unfortunately, it has been confirmed a day after you both left that every remaining member of the Origami family has been massacred in the war. As a result, this past week, the Special Sword Administration Bureau has been mostly busy with the free and fair election. They've recently announced President Takatsu as the winning candidate and new Toji leader, replacing Origami Yukari-sama. Due to her high contribution in the Toji Civil War, there is little doubt that President Takatsu has turned over a new leaf completely. She has already proven that she is working for the benefit of all in the Toji workforce, along with the country._

 _And as for her daughter, I'm happy to say that Sayaka-chan has fully mended her relationship with her. She has just recently left the Elite Guard division to be mentored by her mother, due to expressing her new wish to become the future president of Renpu Girls' School. Right now, spending as much time with her mother and continuing in her footsteps are the desires of Sayaka-chan's heart. Kaoru-chan was a bit peeved off though after learning this, due to having to take on more Elite Guard duties as a result._

 _Regarding our other friends, Mirja-san and Mihono-chan have both been awarded the Special Sword Medal of Valor and are now training new units. Yui-chan and Hana-chan also were commended for their efforts and have joined efforts to construct the new Toji Civil War Memorial Museum. To the surprise of everyone, Maki-san and Suzuka-san decided to retire early and bought a summer apartment together, close to a beach in southern Japan. Kaoru-chan tried persuading them to take her with them, but they weren't too keen on it. Slowly but surely, everyone is now returning to their regular routines._

 _However, there were many losses and in this imperfect world, there will continue to be for who knows how long. We owe our lives to them and must remember to never forget their sacrifices—fighting for peace, and the freedom of us and our children. Right now, Hiyori-chan, President Takatsu is working towards finding a way to exonerate you and Kagari-chan. But until that happens, it's best that you both remain in America out of sight for now._

 _I, along with the rest of our friends, hope to see your faces once again._

 _-Yanase Mai-_

 _P.S. Ellen-chan and I went to tidy up your house not too long after you left, Hiyori-chan, and we happened to find an old book wedged underneath your mother's bed. I've sent it with this letter in the package given—and if you'll excuse me for saying this—but I think your mother would want you to read it if she was here._

* * *

A light breeze sprang up, carrying with it the scent and petals of cherry blossoms. Overhead, rays of sunlight peeked out from between fluffy white clouds in the blue sky, announcing the early spring. In the middle of a blooming garden, the scraping sounds of a shovel could be heard as a lone girl tended to the colourful flowers around her. Borders and fine clumps of crocuses, daffodils, roses, and lilies hid almost every part of the ground with their petals that only glimpses of the soil could be seen.

Letting the sun warm her back, Hiyori took a moment to pause from her gardening and look at the pink petals falling around her. A slight smile formed on her face as a memory crossed her mind. The memory of her and Kanami standing back-to-back in the middle of the cherry blossom field, having returned from the netherworld. Hands clasped together tightly. Never letting go.

After filling her basket with fresh flowers, Hiyori walked towards the big mansion just a few yards away. When Ellen had told Hiyori about her place, the raven-haired girl had pictured it as something similar to her own. Small, but quaint with basic living amenities. However, she had learned her imaginings of it were very wrong. The Kohagura Estate had turned out to be a luxury modern home—complete with five bedrooms, a swimming pool, and an impressive grand staircase in the entrance hall. Ellen's family was apparently just as rich as Mai's.

Entering the house, Hiyori arranged her freshly-picked flowers in a vase on top of the foyer's round table, before heading up to her respective bedroom. Well, what was supposed to be her own bedroom, until Kanami started snuggling next to her every night. Richard Friedman, who remained to look after them, didn't have any comment whatsoever about their new sleeping arrangement. When Hiyori opened the door, she was met with the scene of Kanami, sitting at the vanity and tying her hair into its usual side-ponytail.

"Hey."

"Hiyori-chan..."

Kanami got up from her seat, giving Hiyori a quick kiss before placing her hands on her lover's tummy. She couldn't help but be concerned for Hiyori's physical well-being, knowing that compared to her last pregnancy, this one was different—and not in a good way.

"Are you okay?"

"Just great," the raven-haired girl mumbled, groggily.

"I'll go start dinner," Kanami said, giving Hiyori another kiss on the cheek.

Exiting the room, she added, "Get some rest, okay?"

As much as the raven-haired girl wanted to protest that she wasn't sick, the sudden hard kicks in her womb made her tightly clutch the back of the vanity chair and sit down. It was made clear to Hiyori a long time ago that carrying this child was going to be a lot harder than her first one. Not only were her side effects more intense than normal, but they also occurred at an unusually frequent rate. And although her hormones caused her to be more irritated at people than usual, Hiyori was chiefly annoyed that this was all thanks to the four aradama princesses inside her mind.

Sure, she was now at peace with them; but if there was one thing they did not agree with her on, it was her refusal to remain immortal. The idea of watching everyone she loved turn old and grey, while she herself stayed young and beautiful—Hiyori just couldn't stand it. Of course, this meant hearing the four goddesses complain and argue constantly in her head for what seemed like forever. Tagitsuhime's enraged tantrums; Takirihime's haughty contradictions; Ichikishimahime's unenthusiastic groans; and Hiyorihime's condemning criticisms…Hiyori just about had it with all of them.

Eventually, it was agreed between her and the aradama princesses that they would not use their influence to manipulate her physical age in any way. However, unwilling to relinquish their existence by dying with Hiyori, the four stable goddesses made her swear to keep their noro in her family bloodline—and to also make sure her descendants followed the same agreement. It took at least seven months for Hiyori to willingly consent.

However unfair it sounded, she kept on, realizing the close connection she and her family always shared with aradama was what made them special. And she was determined to make sure her own children understood the importance of loving themselves for who they were. Unlike the last two times as a full-aradama, Hiyori was fully stable—mentally and emotionally, giving her complete self-restraint and self-acceptance. Instead of loathing her powers and hiding away like before, Hiyori embraced that they were a part of her and made the choice for her own personal freedom. And it also just so happened that she found out her own grandmother learnt the same thing too.

Reaching into the drawer of her vanity, Hiyori pulled out the frayed book Ellen gave to her when she returned to America for a visit. Her burgundy eyes scanning over the spindly writing, the ebony-haired girl slowly read the same passage that she reread so many times:

 _You see if I hadn't accepted being an aradama and embraced my powers, Origami Nariko wouldn't have sent Tojis and soldiers to hunt me. And I never would have met my beloved Hiiragi Yuuto. He and my two precious girls remind me every day of why I matter. And now, I don't care about whatever impurities I have in me…because I love myself for who I am._

* * *

 **Ten Years Later...**

"Director Mashiko, you can't just sleep on the job."

Her face squished on her desk, all that came from Kaoru's mouth was a guttural snore, as she still remained dead to the world. The secretary standing beside her let out a loud sigh, before nudging the pink-haired woman. A disgruntled groan, similar to the sounds of a walrus, vibrated out of Kaoru's throat as she removed her face from the flat surface. Nene, who had been sleeping on his mistress's head, rolled off from the sudden motion and let out a weird squeak from his impact with the ground.

"What?" Kaoru grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"President Kohagura has returned and wishes to speak with you," the secretary replied.

"Well, send her in."

The secretary had only just opened the double doors when a young woman with blonde hair pinned up in a bun burst in. Underneath one of her arms, she carried a bunch of brown-paper packages.

"Long time no see, Ellen," Kaoru greeted, rising from her chair. Nene's eyes lighted up as well, bouncing up to the Osafune Girls' Academy president and cuddling himself up between the cleavage of her huge chest.

"Kaoru! So nice to see you again," Ellen said in turn, putting down her packages to give her friend a hug and Nene a pat on the head. "How is everyone?"

"Well enough. Mai recently started a new campaign with her sisters for their family business. But right now, she's thinking of someday arranging a get-together date for the four of us. Sayaka thinks she'll be too busy though with her 'president duties' as she calls it."

"Saaya sure is taking her position as president of Renpu Girls' School seriously, isn't she?" Ellen said with a smile.

"Since when was she never serious?" the pink-haired director joked. "Anyway, how was America?"

"More than hot enough now that summer is here," Ellen responded. "As for 'the family', they're doing well themselves."

A silence fell between Ellen and Kaoru, as their thoughts turned to the two individuals miles away from them. None of the busy staff in the headquarters were aware of the gloom the former Toji partners were feeling. His tail drooping a little, Nene let out a soft "ne...", understanding the sadness shared by his mistress and the blonde-haired president.

"It's okay," Kaoru said, at last with a small smirk. "Those two lovebirds are definitely happier together than apart anyway."

* * *

Brushing her ebony ponytail off her shoulder, Hiyori continued to stir the stew she had boiling on the stove, before taking a taste-test. Flavorful, but maybe not enough. A few pinches of pepper improved it. Unaware of the person approaching behind her, Hiyori let out a small gasp when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Smells delicious," Kanami said, resting her head on Hiyori's shoulder.

"But still not ready," came the reply.

Despite the position being awkward since she was cooking, Hiyori allowed her wife to continue embracing her. For ten years, it was the comforting warmth of Kanami that helped Hiyori come back to life. Stay in the present. Forget the tortures of the past.

The memories never went away, of course. There were still moments that'd trigger the past horrors of war back into her mind. Nights when she'd have to swallow her pills before bed. But even prescription drugs could not prevent the intense nightmares of gunfire, blood, and dying people from reoccurring. Her screams would wake Kanami up, but they'd eventually die down once the arms of her wife were firmly around her. Together, they got through the pain now that they had each other.

"Hiyori-chan?"

The ebony-haired woman set down her wooden spoon, before fully turning around to look at Kanami's face. Although she was slightly taller and had longer hair now pulled into a braid, Kanami's dimpled smile still looked the same. And it was seeing that smile that made Hiyori softly press her lips against her wife's, before resting her head against her chest.

"I love you, Kanami."

"I love you too, Hiyori-chan."

Still holding onto each other, the two gazed out the kitchen window and across the large backyard—watching Kagari teach a new kenjutsu move to her little sister, Konoka.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end of "Shattered Reflection"! I hope you've all enjoyed it! :) FYI, reason why Hiyori's eyes and hair aren't blue is that she's now fully in control of the aradama inside her. But, I'm sure you've already guessed that.**

 **Now, moving forward, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I have received my acceptance letter to study in Kyoto for one semester (four months) at the start of September! I'm so excited to reconnect with Japan again, along with strengthening my connections there. The bad news is that due to the workload being two times harder than here in Canada, I will be unable to update stories as often. Maybe every two weeks, I'll post something. Don't worry—I'll still write fanfics, but they'll most likely be one-shots (or three-chapter fanfics at the most) until I return to Canada.**

 **Right now, I'm trying to come up with a structured plot-line for another major upcoming fanfic. However, I'll most likely be unable to write it until I return from Japan.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for following this fanfic and will see you again soon this summer!**


End file.
